Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio Hen
by Blankaoru
Summary: Ken Nihimura, maestro de kendo y actor, se apresta a grabar Rurouni Kenshin: TsukioHen. Todo parece ir a la perfección, pero los problemas no tardan en aparecer. ¡¡¡EPÍLOGO! .
1. Default Chapter

**Actuación sin libreto: Tsukio Hen.**

**Acto uno.**

**El inicio.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡¡¡¿¿Dos niños??!!!-

Ken y Kaori miraban la pantalla tratando de descifrar en las manchitas que veían, los cuerpos de los que según el doctor eran sus dos hijos compartiendo el vientre de Kaori. El médico, cómo no, sonreía ante la reacción de los futuros padres. Eran tan graciosos.

-¿Ven esta parte?... son los corazones de los niños. Y laten vigorosamente. Le daré aumento al sonido para que puedan escucharlos.

A Ken se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar el latir de sus hijos... apretando la mano de Kaori y mirándola intensamente, no pensó que pudiera llegar a ser más feliz aún.

Kaori, con el vientre descubierto para el examen, escuchaba atentamente al médico sobre lo bien que aparentemente se veían los pequeños.

-De todos modos es importante que sigas asistiendo a estos exámenes para verificar que tus niños se desarrollan sin problemas. Seguramente en la próxima visita podremos determinar con mayor exactitud el sexo de los bebés. Pero por ahora tanto ellos como tú están muy bien. Sigue alimentándote sano y en lo posible, trata de no hacer esfuerzos pesados.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡¡¿¿Dos niños??!!- dijo Satori, al escuchar las noticias de su amiga.- Vaya, Kaori... tú si que sabes hacer bien las cosas... ¿y cuando vendrás a visitarme? Ya te extraño... eres una desconsiderada con tu mejor amiga.

Kaori puso una extraña mueca ante el comentario de la joven.

- ¡Pero si acabamos de regresar de la playa!-

-Jajaja, sabes que me gusta exagerar. No te lo tomes a mal. Por lo demás... hoy es un gran día. Empiezan los preparativos para grabar el nuevo proyecto de Kenshin, que llevará mi Aoshi a cabo. Ahhh... es que ya sabes que es super talentoso y bello, además de inteligente y... -

Kaori suspiró en tanto escuchaba a su amiga referirse a Aoshi en los más dulces términos. Se notaba que de alguna manera Aoshi, con su determinación, se había adueñado absolutamente del corazón de Satori. Y eran bastante felices con su pequeño Shinya.

-...pero desde luego que si yo fuera tú no me perdería de ir a todas y cada una de las grabaciones... dicen que esa chica Midori es muy bonita y le toca interpretar a Tomoe, la esposa de Kenshin.- siguió Satori, sacando a Kaori de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Tomoe?-

-Kaori... te acabo de contar toda una historia y recién ahora me prestas atención?... bueno... que con dos bebés en camino, cualquiera se distrae.

-Hum... yo lo siento mucho.- dijo Kaori, pensativa.

-Eh, amiga, no te preocupes. Sólo encárgate de cuidarte para que todo salga bien... más que mal ya tienes atrás el historial de un aborto. Y trata de verte linda siempre... ahora que engordarás, no puedes darte el lujo de descuidar tu aspecto. Podríamos ir de compras para buscar algo lindo y maternal para ti.

-Bueno... yo no había pensado en la ropa, pero tienes razón... los pantalones no me cierran y no sé que ponerme.-

-Mañana salgo de clases temprano. Además... quisiera comprar algo lindo para mi Shinya-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Midori, él es Ken Nihimura... seguramente ya lo conoces a través de su interpretación de "Rurouni Kenshin"- dijo Aoshi a la recién llegada, quien miraba a Ken enseñar kendo a algunos actores. –Hey, Ken... ya estamos en la hora. Te espero en la sala 9 dentro de media hora. Hay que empezar con las caracterizaciones.

-Está bien, Aoshi, no tardaré.- respondió el pelirrojo, dando las instrucciones finales a sus alumnos y mirando de reojo a Midori, con interés meramente profesional. Seguramente ella interpretaría a Tomoe.

Treinta minutos después Ken estaba presentablemente vestido en la sala 9, donde peluqueros y vestuaristas le esperaban. Ken miró a Aoshi con evidente incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-Aoshi... tengo 33 años... nadie va a creer que tengo los 15 que debo tener en la historia... sugiero que te busques a otro actor. Además mi cuerpo... ya no es tan delgado como el de un adolescente...- empezó Ken, aunque sabía de antemano que esa batalla contra Aoshi ya estaba perdida. Aoshi lo guió gentilmente hacia una de las sillas de peluquería, con ese paso seguro de hombre que sabe lo que quiere y lo que hay que hacer para obtenerlo.

-Quiero que le oscurezcas un poco el cabello y que se lo alises un poco más antes de aplicarle las extensiones... así debería ser. Cuando termines, prueba a hacerle una coleta alta. Confío en tu capacidad. Ya luego evaluaremos el resultado, Sariko.- le dijo Aoshi a la peluquera que tomaba el cabello de Ken examinándolo.

-También sugiero recortar un poco las puntas de su cabello.- dijo la mujer organizando peinetas y tintes.-Tiene un cabello precioso, señor Nihimura. Debe ser la delicia de su esposa. Y cuando tenga una hija, le aseguro que lo será de ella también.

Ken sólo sonrió. Se imaginó a una miniatura de Kaori tirando de su cabello y peinándolo, haciéndole miles de trenzas... hum... qué lindo... iba a ser papá... con esos pensamientos, Ken se relajó y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de una crema especial para darle vigor al cabello que ya le empezaban a aplicar antes de oscurecerlo.

-Asi que tú eres Ken Nihimura-

Ken abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro sumamente hermoso sobre el suyo. Apreció los negrísimos ojos y pensó que si ella era Tomoe, Aoshi se había encargado de contratar a una dama muy bonita para el papel.

-Si, soy yo, señorita...? -

-Tendo. Midori Tendo. Interpretaré a Tomoe. Seremos compañeros de equipo.-

-Mmmmhh... ya veo, señorita Tendo. Un placer conocerla aunque esta posición no sea la más adecuada para entablar conversación con usted.-

Ken sintió sobre su cabeza las manos de la peluquera masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Midori pensó que Ken tenía unos ojos preciosos para ser naturales.

El pelirrojo se relajó sobremanera con el tratamiento y colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago cerrando los ojos. Tenía hambre a pesar del almuerzo que había preparado Kaori para él: arroz con pulpitos. Le encantaba, aunque era una porción más pequeña porque debía bajar de peso para la nueva interpretación de Kenshin... Ken tenía pensamientos muy felices sin darse cuenta de que Midori le miraba insistentemente.

La chica lo contempló hasta que su mirada bajó a una de sus manos, notando la alianza de oro que rodeaba su dedo anular en la mano izquierda. En ese momento un leve rubor tiñó su rostro y apartó la mirada. Ni Ken ni su amiga peluquera se dieron cuenta cuando ella se marchó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La prueba de vestuario era mucho más agotadora que la de peluquería. Después de todo, debía sacarse ropa, ponerse... pasearse como modelo y hacer algunos movimientos. Luego vendría maquillaje...

Los trajes de Kenshin Himura eran oscurísmos... Ken extrañó por un momento los colores alegres que usaba en la serie de televisión, pero le restó importancia. Confiaba plenamente en las decisiones de Aoshi, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima para verificar que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Señorita Takenori, por favor, tómele un poco más de los hombros... veamos... - la aludida haciendo uso de alfileres hizo lo que el director le pedía, logrando por lo visto el efecto deseado visualmente.

-Aoshi- dijo Ken.- Quisiera probarme las muñequeras que he de usar... debo saber si me ayudarán con los tendones a la hora de usar las espadas de Kenshin.

Los antebrazos de Ken fueron cubiertos con las muñequeras propias de los guerreros de aquella época y el pelirrojo descubrió feliz que le quedaban muy cómodas.

-No creo que sea tan dificultoso para ti hacer las escenas con espada- dijo Aoshi.- debido a que como guerrero, usarás todos los implementos para protegerte. No así como en la serie anterior donde estabas sin protección alguna para tus antebrazos. En fin... veamos cómo te ves... por favor, Ken, realiza algunos movimientos...

Ken hizo lo que se le pedía, atrayendo la atención de los asistentes. Aoshi observó detenidamente a Ken y le pidió a la maquilladora un par de opiniones y trabajo en la cara de Ken. La mujer pronto cumplió sus labores en tanto la vestuarista repasaba la ropa del actor.

A cuatro horas de haber ingresado a la sala 9, destinada a caracterizaciones... Ken Nihimura era nuevamente Kenshin Himura en una versión mucho más juvenil. Midori también estaba lista y sumamente bella en su nuevo papel, asi como el pequeño Hiroshi, quien interpretaría a Enishi.

Y dos chicos más, muy especiales que estaban allí...

Los hermanos menores de Ken...

Interpretarían a Kenshin en las escenas donde él es un niño y que lógicamente Ken no podía hacer. El señor Isamu Kawada salía sonriente acompañado de sus niños, para, emocionado, detenerse ante Ken.

-¡¡Hijo...!!-

Ken miró a su padre también emocionado, pues ignoraba que estaba allí con sus hermanitos.

-Ken... ¿qué te hicieron?.- inquirió el padre, acercándose a su hijo.- Pareces... pereces un chico!!!-

Las vestuaristas trajeron a Ken un espejo de cuerpo entero para que se contemplara. Y ni él mismo se podía reconocer...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Desde luego que Aoshi tenía razón- exclamó Satori al ver a Kenshin Himura parado ante los encargados de vestuario... – pareces un chico, realmente...-

-Pues me niego a que mi marido se vea más joven que yo...- se lamentó Kaori al contemplar a su marido, entrando a la habitación también, pues había terminado como seiyuu sus grabaciones del día.- !!Van a decir que eres mi hijo!!-

Ken se reía bastante con el asunto. De alguna manera el peinado y el color de pelo le daba a su rostro una forma más delgada y la ropa oscura ocultaba estratégicamente las proporciones de su cuerpo que no correspondían a la edad que debía representar. Por ejemplo, los hombros se advertían visualmente más delgados y la base de maquillaje ocultaba perfectamente las marcas que pudieran haberle dejado los años en el rostro. Sus pestañas habían sido resaltadas también, otorgándole un toque diferente a sus ojos. Se veían más grandes.

-Habeís hecho un gran trabajo- dijo Aoshi al equipo de caracterización.- Y estoy muy orgulloso de que seáis de mi equipo. En lo posible debemos seguir trabajando unidos. Sólo espero calidad y eso es lo que exigiré. Las grabaciones empiezan en una semana y aun faltan actores por caracterizar. Pero desde ya, mis felicitaciones.

-Ken... realmente pareces un niño... - dijo Kaori acercándose.

-Bueno, posiblemente dirán de mí que soy un chico precoz con quince años y familia- respondió Ken, mirando hacia el vientre de Kaori. Y pensando en su par de campeoncitos resguardados allí dentro.

-Bueno, se podría decir que Kenshin también lo era.- dijo Midori, apareciendo tras Kaori.- porque a los catorce – quince años ya estaba casado y después viudo.- Midori extendió una mano hacia Kaori, sonriendo con simpatía.- Soy Midori Tendo, compañera de trabajo de Ken.

Kaori observó a esa belleza que resultaba más alta que ella. La caracterización de Tomoe era tan buena como las demás.

-Soy Kaori Nihimura... bueno... hum... ex compañera de trabajo de Ken, pero al fin y al cabo su esposa... jajaja... eres muy linda, te viene mucho ese color.- dijo Kaori con sinceridad.- Te ves joven...¿cuántos años tienes?.-

-Veitiuno- respondió Midori.- Aunque ya he trabajado antes en algunas obras de teatro, si bien aun no termino mis estudios.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Kaori.- Entonces debes ser buena si Aoshi te ha escogido. Ahora último se ha vuelto muy selectivo con sus actores. Mis felicitaciones.

-Gracias- respondió Midori ante el cumplido.- Pero he oído hablar mucho de ti también... eres realmente buena... ¿por qué no has seguido actuando?-

-Hum... jeje, por razones obvias... dentro de unas semanas pareceré una bola y creo que así no podré trabajar muy bien.-

-Oh... ¡tendrás un bebito!- exclamó Midori reparando recién en el vientre de Kaori.

-Bueno... realmente serán dos, según el doctor. – dijo Ken.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori regresó a su casa un poco más tarde de lo previsto y empezó a estudiar su libreto en cuanto pudo prepararse algo rápido para comer. Esa chica, Kaori, era sin duda muy agradable, asi como Ken, su compañero de labores. ¿Realmente tenía treinta y tres años? Aparentaba unos veintitrés, sin contar que caracterizado uno perdía la cuenta... era también bastante guapo, aunque fuera un poco más bajo que ella. En fin... estaba casado. Lo sacaría de su mente.

Tomoe representaba para Midori todo un reto en la actuación, debido a que hasta el momento sólo había interpretado personajes alegres en comedias. Aoshi la había conocido en una presentación de la academia en la que ella estudiaba Actuación actualmente y enseguida le había pedido una entrevista. Para Midori era una oportunidad imperdible y por eso se esforzó tanto en el cásting que se hizo para el papel, quedando casi por unanimidad del jurado con el personaje de Tomoe.

Daría su mejor esfuerzo y Tomoe la catapultaría a la fama. Nadie podría evitar que así fuera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken salía del cuarto de baño listo para dormir. Kaori repasaba una dieta que le había preparado el doctor. No debía excederse en el peso ahora que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo al levantar la vista y contemplar a Ken, se le olvidó lo de la dieta y todo lo demás. Se acurrucó contra él y apagó la luz de la lamparita. Ken la recibió tan contento como siempre y le acarició el cabello.

-Midori parecía una chica simpática. Nos invitó a verla al teatro. Creo que podríamos ir, Ken. ¿No te parece?-

-Hum... si... podría ser... - respondió el hombre.- Por ahora estoy demasiado contento por la sorpresa de encontrarme aquí a mi padre y mis hermanitos. Ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando los vi aparecer. ¡Lo tengo!... como se quedarán con nosotros hasta los días que duren las grabaciones de las partes de los niños, los invitaremos a ver la obra de Midori.

-Qué lástima que tu padre tenga que partir mañana, porque es un hombre muy agradable.-

-Si, pero mis hermanos estarán conmigo y quizá nos podamos conocer un poco.-

Kaori rió quedito.

-Debes reconocer que Kenshin te ahorró trabajo, pues tus hermanos te admiran por haberlo interpretado y eso hace más fácil el acercamiento entre ustedes.

-Si... quizá nunca podamos superar todos estos años separados, pero al menos podemos intentar llevarnos bien y ver cosas juntos- dijo Ken, esperanzado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Inuyasha tranquilamente deambulaba por la casa. Todo en calma y feliz. Por lo visto la época de aventuras del amo había dado paso a una de más quietud y él también podía descansar.

Shippo en tanto dormía abrazado al hermano menor de Ken, Satochi, de unos diez años, quien le había tomado mucho afecto al perro. Asi como Hayao, de catorce, que celebraba sobremanera a Inuyasha. Pero por lo visto Ken estaba pensando seriamente en regalarle a su hermano menor un perrito también, ya que aparentemente le gustaban también los animales. Claro, si Isamu lo permitía.

La noche avanzaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio y sin duda el futuro traería nuevas aventuras a sus habitantes. Pero de momento, Inuyasha entraba sigiloso a la habitación del amo para subirse a la cama de él. Y aunque Ken protestó, como siempre, también, como siempre Kaori salió en defensa del perro y éste durmió feliz sobre las piernas del amo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto uno.**

**Septiembre once, 2004.**

Notas de Blankaoru.

Habiendo superado un par de problemas y una depresión, puedo decir tranquilamente que regreso. Finalmente pude poner en orden mi cabeza y decidirme a regresar. Pensé seriamente en darme de baja en ffiction y morir virtualmente, no aparecer más y olvidarme de todo, pero, después de pensarlo, Kenshin ha estado allí nuevamente para distraerme en estos días de mis problemas personales y sonsacarme muchas sonrisas con sus aventuras. Ahora también he descargado unos videos musicales de animación (amv) sumamente buenos de Kenshin... aunque los fanáticos siguen prefiriendo el tema de las ovas de tsukio-hen para los videos, hay otros que se han divertido más con la serie. Tengo dos que a mi hermano pequeño y a mí nos hacen muy felices, titulados "Butterfly" y otro con la canción de Offsprig "Pretty Fly..." y no me acuerdo del resto del título... si los pueden bajar, son estupendos... y muy alegres.

En fin... que mientras regreso totalmente, le dejo esta nueva entrega. Espero que la disfruten.


	2. El rescate de una Dama

Veamos... la serie de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, debido a que es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki, asi que me hice una versión alterna basada en ella , por lo que Ken Nihimura y el resto de la tropa si me pertenece, pero no Kenshin Himura... bueno, ustedes entienden, ¿no?

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Capítulo 2**

**Rescate de una dama.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¿Dos niños?... Vaya Ken... amigo... jajajajaja... tú si que sabes hacer bien las cosas a la primera.-

Akira palmeaba el hombro de Ken y se reía a carcajada limpia de la suerte de su amigo. Ken en tanto pensaba con cierta nostalgia que de haber sido diferentes las cosas, al menos ya tendría un hijo. Pensó por un momento en Yuki y lo hizo con bastante rabia... cómo sea, sin importar sus sentimientos, nada iba a cambiar. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en lo que vendría. En sus dos niños... o niñas. En una de esas nacía la parejita.

Akira en tanto regresaba su atención a uno de los chicos que tenía frente a él. Los amigos seguían con sus actividades de ayuda a niños en riesgo social por medio de algunos deportes, asi que Akira instruía a un grupo interesado en las bases del boxeo.

Ken, con las manos en los bolsillos le miraba sonriente.

-Bueno, amigo... te diré, como padre de un niño enérgico y sin duda en el futuro tan apuesto como yo... jejej... que te prepares. Ken, tener un niño es la cosa más bella del mundo, pero a la vez es el comienzo de tus quebraderos de cabeza. Para empezar, desde que tu mujer tiene siete a ocho meses de embarazo, ni ella duerme ni tú tampoco por todas las vueltas que se da en la cama buscando su postura para dormir. Y desde que nace el niño hasta que cumple un año y medio, no sabes lo que es dormir ocho horas seguidas, sin contar que cuando se te enferma, yo no sé por qué uno piensa enseguida que se te va a morir y ahí si que no duermes nada. Debe ser que uno piensa "Cómo diablos este humanito tan pequeño va a sobrevivir". Y luego ves que tu hijo sobrevive y se hace más fuerte y te alegras como loco, Ken... -

Ken seguía sonriendo ante las palabras de su amigo. Akira le pegaba a un saco de arena, enseñando el modo de saltar y pegar a los chicos que no sólo aprendían boxear, sino también los pros y los contras de ser papá porque estaban mucho más interesados en la conversación de Akira, si hemos de ser sinceros.

-Cuando un hijo nace, Ken, debes pensar en que no es un chico que crías hasta los dos años y está listo... nooo... un hijo mínimo te demandará veinte años de tu tiempo. Pero a mí este tiempo con mi hijo se me ha pasado muy rápido y pienso que aun veinte años son pocos. No te imaginas la emoción que te provoca ver que tu niño crece y empieza a parecerse a ti o a tu mujer. Bueno, en tu caso espero que tus hijos se parezcan mucho más a Kaori que a ti porque estás bien feo. Te falta la guapura que me sobra a mí.-

Ken movía la cabeza en tanto salía del gimnasio sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano de Akira. Había terminado hacía rato su turno y estaba impaciente por llegar a casa.

Asi que un padre lo era mínimo por veinte años, ¿no?... bueno, el padre de Kaori la cuidó por cerca de diecinueve años. El suyo no alcanzó a cuidarlo trece y bueno, había que reconocer que se esforzaba por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Era agradable de pronto tener una familia y un padre. Ken pensó en Isamu y decidió hacerle una invitación para que viniera a su casa a pasar unos días.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori estaba cansada después de la presentación de la obra teatral en la que actuaba. Quedaban cerca de dos semanas de funciones y aunque ella se sentía agotadísima, pensaba feliz que todo salía bien y la crítica de T. Fuji había sido especialmente buena para ella, por lo que el cansancio después de todo, era lo de menos.

Al entrar a su departamento notó lo tarde que era. Cerca de las doce de la noche, según pudo constatar en el reloj de la cocina. No tenía hambre, pero le apetecía un té, asi que dispuso del hervidor y una taza para servírselo. Su gatito le ronroneó unos momentos mientras Midori le sonreía y le acariciaba el lomo. Era un gato negro con el pecho blanco, a quien ella llamaba "Smokin-neko" al sentir que su gato siempre estaba vestido de gala.

Midori tomó el teléfono para llamar a su madre, pero pensó en que seguramente ella dormiría y lo mejor era no importunarla a estas horas de la noche. Ya lo haría al siguiente día, para verificar que se tomaba su medicina y que le había llegado el dinero que ella le depositó en el banco.

Su mamá era especialmente cariñosa con ella y siempre la había apoyado en su idea de ser actriz. Su padre era mucho más conservador y cuando descubrió que ella había postulado a la Academia de Teatro de Tokio, la trató muy mal y la echó de la casa después de una paliza tremenda. Midori en esos días, sola y en una ciudad desconocida y grande se sorprendió mucho al notar que su madre le enviaba dinero por medio de una amiga y que hasta le había conseguido un lugar para vivir. Y eso nunca dejaría de agradecérselo, porque sabía que su padre era muy violento cuando contrariaban sus órdenes... y que ella se ponía en riesgo evidente por ayudarla. Midori en un par de visitas notó moretones cerca de sus ojos...

Su padre había muerto el año anterior y su madre finalmente era libre... ahora vivía con una hermana en una casita en las afueras de Kyoto y era bastante feliz. Debía controlar su diabetes y por lo demás, gracias al dinero que le mandaba Midori y a la herencia de su marido, tenía un buen pasar.

Midori tomó su té, tranquilamente. Era tremendo ser hija de un hombre castigador... pero lo peor no era eso, pensó con pavor mientras se le caía la cucharita con la que revolvía el te, produciendo un ruido que se escuchó en todo el apartamento...

Un hombre enorme y sumamente atractivo apareció un minuto después en la puerta de la cocina. Traía el cabello negro revuelto y los ojos semiabiertos, protegiéndoselos de la luz de la cocina con la mano a modo de visera. Midori este día, no había tenido suerte como en ocasiones anteriores.

La joven enseguida empezó a pedir disculpas por haberlo molestado con su imprudencia.

Pero él no se molestó en escucharlas.

-Cállate. ¿Asi que estás son horas de llegar?- dijo impaciente mirando el reloj de la pared.

Midori notó el tono de amenaza en la voz de su conviviente.

-Esto... yo estaba ayudando a mis compañeros a preparar lo de mañana. Sabes que todos en el teatro debemos ayudar a ordenar después de una función... -

Pero Misaki no estaba para explicaciones. Realmente no las comprendía.

-Eso te pasa por trabajar para compañías de cuarta categoría. Con tu talento deberías estar en un sitio mucho más alto.-

La joven en cambio no pensaba de ese modo. Ella era feliz haciendo teatro con su grupo y se llevaban muy bien todos. Desgraciadamente eso no se lo podía decir a Misaki, de lo contrario, motivaría su furia. Smokin-neko se puso detrás de los pies de Midori, en tanto erizaba los pelos del lomo. Misaki siempre le resultaba amenazante.

-Vete a acostar ahora. Y no me molestes más. Trabajo mucho y lo mínimo que necesito son mis horas de sueño.- Misaki pronto desapareció de la cocina y Midori sentía como su corazón poco a poco volvía a la calma. Ordenó todo y se preparó para dormir. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acomodó al lado de Misaki, este la tomó de la cintura. La chica pasó saliva, nerviosa.

Se sentía muy cansada, pero oponerse a los deseos de su pareja era sumamente peligroso. Soportó el avance íntimo y hasta tuvo que fingir un orgasmo. Pronto Misaki la dejó tranquila y dándole la espalda, se puso a dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda se probaba las ropas de Hiko Seijuro y Aoshi lo miraba una y otra vez. Sin duda que se veía enorme e imponente y Aoshi asintió finalmente, diciendo que procedieran a las pruebas de maquillaje.

Ni Ken ni Kaori jamás le comentaron a Aoshi sobre los problemas que les causó Umeda. Por lo demás, Umeda era un excelente actor, por eso Aoshi no se lo pensó demasiado para llamarlo a las filas de su nuevo proyecto.

Una niña de casi dos años entraba corriendo a la sala. Una de las vestuaristas la tomó en brazos y uno de los peluqueros le entregaba un caramelo. La pequeña Ayame se había hecho pronto muy querida dentro de la productora y no era para menos, siendo su madre, Akiko, tan encantadora.

Akiko entraba a la sala un poco despeinada después de perseguir a su hija por el pasillo, con una carpeta enorme bajo el brazo. Aoshi como siempre admiró su fortaleza y determinación. Estaba criando sola a su hijita, ya que no podía perdonar a Eishi, su ex esposo, por todo el daño que causó durante el "Jinchuu". En especial el atentado contra un centro de menores en el que drogó a tantos inocentes, tratando de destruír a Ken.

-Señor Aoshi, he concluido la investigación histórica además de las propuestas para los esquemas de escenografía, como me lo ha pedido. Le pido disculpas por haber traído a mi hija, pero no tenía con quien dejarla y necesitaba que usted viera esto.- dijo la mujer evidentemente apenada.

Como Aoshi sabía muy bien lo que era tener un hijo, le restó importancia al incidente.

-Umeda, volveré dentro de un rato para ver lo de maquillaje. La señorita encargada de tu caracterización seguirá mis recomendaciones. Hasta pronto.-

Akiko era profesora de "Historia del Arte" en una prestigiosa universidad de Diseño Industrial de Tokio además de una estupenda pintora. Aoshi pensó en darle el trabajo cuando Kaori, quien mantuvo el contacto con su ella, le comentó lo de su profesión en momentos en que él necesitaba gente nueva en su equipo. Y ahora, mientras Aoshi revisaba el trabajo de la historiadora, se daba cuenta de que era realmente buena. Todo lo que allí había era lo que él imaginaba para el mundo que pensaba mostrar en la serie de Videos.

Estrechó firmemente la mano de la mujer y sonriendo, le pidió que se hiciera cargo ahora de los presupuestos. Akiko sonrió. Le gustaba trabajar y más para alguien que sabía lo que quería, como lo era el señor Aoshi Miyasaki.

-Akiko, me gustaría invitarla a ver una obra de teatro en la que participa una de las nuevas actrices que he reclutado. Iremos con mi esposa y Kaori también irá, asi como su esposo. Puede dejar a su hija con mi niñera, en mi departamento. Ella es absolutamente competente.-

Akiko lo pensó. Había trabajado mucho. Un poco de distracción le vendría bien.

Umeda en tanto miraba nervioso hacia la puerta de entrada. Sabía que "ella" aparecería en algún momento. Que Kaori trabajaba actualmente doblando una serie de animación en la sala de grabaciones y que siempre acompañaba a su amiga Satori a visitar a su marido por las tardes. Aunque ignoraba que ese día Satori y Kaori esperaban a Aoshi en su departamento, por lo que no vendrían.

Momentos después apareció ante él Aoshi con su andar tranquilo y seguro. Todos se volvieron a verlo y a sonreírle. Era un hombre tremendamente carismático y el éxito de su matrimonio con la joven Satori lo había cambiado para mejor. Era tan feliz con ella que ni se acordaba que sus padres hacía tiempo que no le hablaban. En cambio los padres de su esposa eran tan cálidos y su abuelito era lo mejor que tenía.

-Umeda, el maquillaje te queda estupendo. Realmente te ves muy joven. Y es lo que necesito, porque habrá una parte de la historia en la que tú tendrás cerca de treinta años. Espero lo mejor de ti y lo sabes. Mañana seguiremos con las pruebas, debido a que se hace tarde... dentro de la próxima semana empezaremos con la lectura de libreto, asi que espero que ya hayas empezado a leer el que te entregué.-

Jejeje, claro que lo había leído. Ya dejaría en evidencia al enano pelirrojo demostrando que él era todo un actor profesional porque ya tenía memorizado su libreto completo que por cierto, era bastante corto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori recibió como siempre el afectuoso aplauso del público cuando, habiendo terminado la obra de teatro, fue presentada por su nombre ante el respetable. La joven hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y agradecimiento por el cariño recibido y miraba hacia el frente.

Fue cuando los notó.

Ken, Kaori, Aoshi, su nuevo jefe y la esposa de éste, y dos chicos más, pelirrojos como Ken... Todos le sonreían y aplaudían entusiastas.

Sus nuevos compañeros de equipo eran muy amistosos.

Les sonrió a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Aunque su rostro volvía continuamente al de Ken, sin poderlo evitar. Le resultaba muy llamativo con sus rasgos y cabello tan exótico, como dos chicos junto a él, más jóvenes y de rasgos similares, según constató con una rápida inspección visual.

Rato después, Midori en su camerino, recibía un ramo enorme de flores. El remitente era Kaori Hayahama. Y en la tarjeta le agradecía su estupenda actuación y le deseaba lo mejor en su nuevo proyecto. También la invitaba a su casa en cuanto pudiera. La joven actriz sonreía más aún y al salir, sus nuevos compañeros la esperaban afuera, con más flores y más cariño.

Todos se deshicieron en felicitaciones. Aoshi sólo la miraba pensativo y contento. Pronto le presentó a Akiko, a Satori, a Akira y Misato. Y Ken le presentó a sus hermanos menores, Hayao y Satoshi, quienes le pidieron autógrafos a la actriz, pensando en que era estupendo tener un hermano actor, porque sus libretas estaban llenas con las firmas de sus actores favoritos, amigos de Ken.

Midori reconoció en el grupo a buena parte del elenco de la serie de televisión de Rurouni Kenshin. Todos estaban muy animados y la invitaron a celebrar a un bar que ellos muy bien conocían. La joven miró el reloj y notando que no pasaba de las once de la noche, aceptó, apretando firmemente el ramillete de flores contra su pecho.

Kaori, según pudo comprobar Midori, tenía un carisma sumamente atractivo y especial. En realidad todos tenían un "algo", pero el de la futura madre era un tanto más notorio aún. Midori también observó que Ken sólo se servía agua mineral y brindaba con sus hermanos quienes bebían coloridas gaseosas. Luego el pelirrojo le explicaría que él no bebía y Midori no pudo evitar pensar en Misaki... quien no podía celebrar nada sin alcohol. Ella entonces suspiró sin darse cuenta y Ken le preguntó si es que estaba cansada.

-Si, un poco. Todos ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, pero debo regresar a mi casa. Se hace tarde.-

Akira pensaba en cambio que aún era temprano, pero le pasó las llaves de su auto a Ken.

-Amigo, vamos a dejar a la señorita Midori a su casa. Pero conduce tú, que yo he bebido un poco. Hey, Kaori, acompáñanos.-

-Está bien- dijo la aludida. Luego miró a sus amigas y a sus cuñados.- Akiko, Satori... creo que podríamos ir a mi casa que es más grande para seguir celebrando. Además, los hermanos de Ken están un poco cansados... Piénsenlo mientras llegamos-

Aoshi supo que Satori ni siquiera se lo iba a pensar, por eso mientras los demás se iban, pagó la cuenta y pidió bocadillos y bebidas para llevar... y después salía a su departamento a cerciorarse de que los niños estaban bien. Hayao y Satoshi compartían, mientras, una pizza en el asiento trasero del auto.

Sep... era estupendo descubrir de pronto que tienes un hermano mayor que no sólo es simpático, sino también el héroe de muchos gracias a su personaje, actor y amigo de actores... los jóvenes de pronto hasta se sentían importantes...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Midori, ha sido un placer ver tu obra... pero si me disculpas, me siento cansada para salir del auto. Será mejor que aquí nos despidamos.-

Kaori estrechó la mano de la joven y se besaron en la mejilla. Midori le agradeció las flores. En tanto Ken y Akira descargaban del auto otros tres ramos enormes. A la actriz jamás le habían llegado tantas flores en una sola noche.

-La escoltaremos hasta su puerta, Midori- repuso Ken. Akira los seguía.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento, Midori revolvía en su bolso y se daba cuenta de que no traía las llaves... si Misaki estaba durmiendo y lo despertaba, se enfadaría con ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Akira, notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Mis... mis llaves... creo que las dejé adentro... -

Ken entonces sacó su pequeña ganzúa de la suerte. Y la introdujo en la cerradura. Momentos después estaba abierta la puerta. Ken sonrió mientras Akira le palmeaba el hombro, festivo.

-Sin duda eres el mejor, Ken... jajaja... eres un habilidoso.-

Ken iba a responder algo cuando sintió una presencia tras él. Y por lo que sentía, no era amistosa. Notó cómo Midori abría los ojos enormemente.

-¿Quién es tan habilidoso?- exigió saber Misaki. Midori se adelantó.

-Misaki, él es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo... Ken Nihimura. Y el otro señor es... es... -

-Soy Akira.- respondió el ex boxeador sin ganas de dar a conocer su nombre completo al tal Misaki.

-Estoo... Ken, Akira... él es mi pareja... Misaki... -

-¿Y estás flores?- la cortó el otro, causando que la sangre y el alcohol empezaran a fluir hacia la cabeza de Akira.

-Me... me las regaló la esposa de Ken... Kaori. Mira... esta es la tarjeta. Las otras me las dieron Aoshi Miyasaki, mi jefe... y una señora que se llama Akiko.- Midori estaba sumamente avergonzada por el comportamiento de Misaki, notando además la incomodidad de sus nuevos amigos.

Ken notó cómo se disminuía la joven ante su pareja y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir. Pero Akira sí lo sabía.

-Otras flores se las regalamos mi esposa y yo. Porque Midori es estupenda actuando... y es una chica educada y agradable... no entiendo qué hace con un tipo como usted.-

Misaki nada dijo. Sólo tiró a Midori de la muñeca y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los amigos sorprendidos y con los ramos de flores aun en las manos.

-Ken... amigo... he metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿verdad?-

Ken sólo le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Akira, sumamente elocuente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori miraba las flores sin entender. Ken no quería preocuparla, asi que le dijo que no cabían en el departamento de Midori y que ellos cuidarían de ellas mientras tanto.

En tanto, Smokin-neko tomaba su leche del día. Midori cocinaba algo para Misaki, quien no le hablaba y sólo reclamaba por darle leche al gato. La joven trataba de no molestar en nada a Misaki, pero para su desgracia, él ya estaba bastante molesto y esperaba a llenar su estómago para descargar la ira que se acumulaba en él. Y desde luego que lo hizo...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ya en su casa, Kaori se aprestó a salir del auto de Akira, siendo recibida por sus cuñados y las mascotas. Se volvió para sacar su bolso del asiento de atrás, encontrado un juego de llaves. Suponiendo que serían de Midori y pensando que sería malo que la joven no las tuviera, la llamó a su casa. Al principio no contestó nadie, pero al segundo intento, el teléfono fue descolgado y Kaori se quedó helada con lo que escuchó.

-... por favor... déjame...-

-¡¡Perra!!... dime... ¿con quién de ellos te acostaste?... ¡Maldita seas!-

Pronto Akira y Ken volaban hacia el departamento de la actriz. Aoshi en tanto llamaba a la policía y daba las señas de la residencia.

Pero Akira y Ken llegaron primero y Ken nuevamente abrió la puerta. Los amigos por un momento quedaron choqueados viendo la escena... Midori era asaltada sexualmente por su pareja en el suelo de la cocina y con la boca tapada para evitar sus gritos. Y bajo ella se adivinaban restos de platos y comida en el suelo. Era muy humillante para ella lo que estaba sucediendo. Misaki al verse sorprendido, se detuvo unos momentos, pero no salió del cuerpo de Midori.

-¡Ella es mía, comprenden, malditos sean!... por mucho que ustedes le paguen, no la obtendrán...-

Akira se acercó rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y le voló dos dientes de un certero gancho a la mandíbula. Misaki quedó un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar y Ken en tanto se movió rápido por la habitación, dando con una manta. Llegó donde Midori y recogiéndola del piso, la envolvió, tomándola en brazos para sacarla de allí. La joven estaba en estado de shock y no opuso resistencia alguna. Misaki trataba de darle de puñetazos a Akira, quien enfurecido hasta decir basta, lo castigaba sin contemplaciones. Fue cuando llegó la policía. Misaki se fue a la delegación y Midori al hospital a constatar lesiones, acompañada de Ken y Akira, quienes, mientras duraba el examen a la joven, contaban lo que habían visto y cómo fue que habían sabido lo del ataque al oficial que les acompañaba. Afortunadamente el teléfono se descolgó durante el maltrato de Midori y por ello Kaori pudo escucharla.

Asi se enteraron, horas después, de que Midori no presentaba lesiones faciales, pero por ejemplo tenía fisuras en los huesos de las costillas y diversos moretones en su abdomen, además de marcas en la espalda. Lo más espeluznante es que había marcas muy antiguas, de cuando ella era niña. Ken y Akira seguían estupefactos los resultados del examen. Y para el médico era evidente que la joven había sido abusada en diversas ocasiones.

En tanto, Kaori, Satori, Aoshi, Misato y Akiko estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía desde el departamento de Aoshi, donde ahora esperaban noticias y cuidaban de los niños. Los hermanos de Ken cuidaban de la casa del matrimonio Nihimura, entre videos y más pizza que compartían con Shipo e Inuyasha.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Smokin-neko dormitaba sobre las piernas de su ama, siendo acariciado suavemente por ella. Midori no había llorado, pero su mirada era vidriosa y se podría decir que vacía, causando desasosiego en Ken y Akira, que se sentían un tanto culpables por haberse ido antes sin verificar que el conviviente de Midori no le hiciera daño. Akira comentaba que a él le habían dado ganas de golpearlo en cuanto lo conoció y que en verdad, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes.

Amanecía ya. La noche había sido sumamente larga y Akira iba en el auto junto al matrimonio Nihimura y la joven.

-Según el policía, posiblemente debamos ir a declarar nuevamente, pero también tendrá que ir usted, Midori, a prestar declaración. Es duro, pero ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de usted y la cuidaremos- decía Ken, evidentemente conmovido. Midori sólo miraba el piso del vehículo. Llevaba una maleta pequeña con sus cosas y aún estaba envuelta en la manta. Su ropa estaba destrozada.

Aoshi les había dado el día libre a Ken y a Midori. Él ya se encargaría de seguir organizando al resto del elenco.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del matrimonio Nihimura y Kaori, quien había estado acariciando el cabello de Midori, a quien veía en cierta forma como una amiga, se bajó primero. Iba a tomar la maleta de Midori, pero Ken fue más rápido.

-Amor, no debes hacer fuerzas. Y ya bastante has tenido con esta noche en vela... yo llevaré las cosas, tú guía a la señorita Midori a la casa y al cuarto de baño.-

Midori en tanto miraba a la pareja y luego a Akira, quien le sonreía desde el asiento del conductor.

-Muchas... muchas gracias... - musitó aún apenada. Ken y Akira intercambiaron un par de miradas y pronto el ex boxeador se alejaba con rumbo a su hogar.

Inuyasha y Shipo salieron en medio de ladridos y barullo a recibir a los amos, agitando sus colitas y saltando, haciendo que Smokin-neko despertara y erizara los pelos del lomo, en tanto emitía un sonido de advertencia para los caninos. Kaori se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Inuyasha, amigo... tendremos a esta señorita de invitada durante un par de días, asi que tú no la molestes ni a ella ni a su gato. Pórtate bien y sé bueno, ¿si?.- Inuyasha miró a su hijo Shippo y los dos animales bajaron las colas y entraron silenciosos a la casa. Midori los miraba impresionada y hasta sonrió.

A Ken le seguía molestando que por alguna extraña razón, Inuyasha le fuera más leal a Kaori que a él mismo, siendo él su amo desde que naciera. Bueno, pensándolo bien, él también le era bastante leal a su esposa, asi que debía ser cosa de su ella, después de todo. Ken sonrió y siguió a las mujeres cuando entraron a la casa. Kaori llevó a Midori al cuarto de baño y le pasó algunas toallas.

-Date un baño y mientras yo te prepararé algo para tomar antes de acostarte. Ken preparará un futón para ti. Me gustaría ofrecerte una cama, pero estamos con visitas y no disponemos de nada más.-

-Gracias nuevamente, Kaori.-

-No te preocupes, Midori. Pero algo te digo... discúlpame, pero estás en un estado especial, asi que te daré diez minutos para bañarte. Si no sales o no respondes después de ese tiempo, entraré a buscarte.-

Midori sólo sonrió. Su vida había sido espantosa últimamente y había pensado en el suicidio en un par de ocasiones. Sólo el teatro y sus proyectos la habían mantenido con vida, asi como el cariño y la preocupación de su madre que nada sabía sobre el maltrato al que era sometida su hija.

-Está bien, Kaori. No intentaré nada estúpido.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satoshi amasaba algo siguiendo las instrucciones de Hayao quien cortaba tomate y cebollas, para lanzarlas a una cacerola que tenía preparada. Cuando los deliciosos aromas llegaron hasta la nariz de Midori, ella decidió despertar. Eran las dos de la tarde. Su gato protestó cuando ella se movió y al salir de la habitación, se topó con Kaori sentada sobre las piernas de su esposo, mirando una televisión bastante extraña, porque se veía trizada en algunas partes e incluso tenía parches, pero la imagen era estupenda.

-¿Ha dormido bien?- le preguntó Ken a Midori, tratando de distraerse de las ganas que tenía de besar y acariciar a Kaori como un loco debido a ese aromita que ella tenía. – Si tiene hambre, puede tomar algo ahora del refrigerador, aunque mis hermanos preparan algo de comer.

-Bueno... yo... estoo... dormí muy bien. Gracias... muy cómoda. Yo... desearía saber si puedo darle algo a Smokin-neko. Debe tener hambre.-

Satoshi se adelantó. Amaba a los animales y ya había decidido ser veterinario.

-Yo le daré leche... Kaori... ¿puedo sacar la que está en el refrigerador?-

-Claro que si- dijo la mujer, masticando una galleta.

-Hum... y... ¿qué es lo que cocinan? Huele muy bien...- dijo Midori, reconociendo que sí estaba muy hambrienta.

Satoshi acarició a Smokin-neko y pronto corrió al baño para lavarse las manos y seguir con la masa. Hayao respondió.

-Preparamos la pizza Kawada... especialidad de nuestra familia. Te gustará. Tiene tomates, jamoncito y queso. Y cebolla frita... ¡¡es estupenda!!-

Midori sentía como una repentina salivación llenaba su boca. Pero una pregunta la asaltó. Kaori le ofreció galletas y Ken seguía luchando con su instinto.

-Pero... ¿por qué la pizza se llama Kawada?-

-Porque es el apellido de nuestro padre- sonrió Hayao, revolviendo la fritura eficientemente. Lo suyo sin duda era la cocina y su madre le había enseñado muy bien a desarrollar ese hobby.- Isamu Kawada es su nombre.-

La actriz arrugó un poco la frente sin comprender... que si eran hermanos de Ken... ¿por qué no tenían el mismo apellido? Ken era un Nihimura, ¿no?

-Lo mejor es que mañana viene papá de visita. Te va a caer muy bien. Es un hombre bueno que ayuda a la gente- repuso Satoshi, quien aún estaba en la edad en que se admira profundamente al padre. Hayao seguía concentrado en la cacerola.

-Digamos- dijo Ken- que durante mi juventud fui bastante conflictivo y, al iniciar una vida nueva, me cambié el nombre. Pero respeto y quiero también a mi padre... sólo que ahora yo soy yo, Ken Nihimura y creo que este nombre me pertenece por completo. Quizá algún día me vuelva a cambiar el apellido solamente... sin embargo hasta ahora mi padre ha apoyado mi decisión de mantener este nombre y yo me siento muy cómodo con él. Por eso mis hermanos y yo tenemos apellidos distintos. Bueno, y además mi madre no es la misma de ellos.- explicó el pelirrojo mayor tan sencillamente.

-Bueno, no dudo que vuestra pizza sea estupenda, pero recuerdo que ayer comimos un poco de eso, ¿no?- dijo Kaori, con la vista fija en "Detective Conan". Habían tenido que cambiar al niño que interpretaba a Shinichi Kudo, después de todo, el tiempo lo había empezado a cambiar físicamente. Pero el nuevo niño actuaba muy bien también y la trama mantenía el buen nivel de las entregas anteriores.

-Claro que comimos pizza, pero nosotros nunca nos aburrimos de ella. – repuso Hayao.- Soy el rey de la pizza y puedo preparar de la que tú quieras.-

La preparación pronto estuvo lista y Midori observaba ante si un enorme trozo de pizza... Mediterránea. Pero los chicos insistían en que era la pizza Kawada y ella no los iba a molestar diciendo que la pizza tenía otro nombre.

Aunque al probarla sintió como se deshacía en su boca. Estaba simplemente deliciosa y pensó que tenía algo que la hacía diferente. En su vida había probado pizza más exquisita.

Los chicos tenía razón... era la pizza Kawada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi se había encargado de buscar un nuevo lugar para que Midori habitara en él. La chica había mencionado que su departamento pertenecía a su "novio" y Aoshi decidió que tomaría a la joven bajo su protección. Por lo que se encargaría de tenerle un lugar para ella muy pronto y donde pudiera estar segura. Pero no sabía donde o con quien podía ubicarla. Además... ese día llegaba el padre de Ken y por ahora, él sabía que necesitaba un lugar para la joven, urgentemente.

-¿Por qué no la traes con nosotros, Aoshi?- le había dicho Satori, mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba el mentón.- Sería bueno, creo yo... -

-Mi bella esposa... tú idea es generosa, pero... ¿sabes? Somos un matrimonio con un hijo y necesitamos espacio. Pienso que por unos días estaría bien, pero para un tiempo prolongado lo mejor es que ella viva aparte. Aunque me encargaré de que viva con alguien y la cuide no será en nuestro departamento. Además, Shinya aún llora mucho por las noches y eso puede incomodar a nuestra invitada.- le había dicho Aoshi.- Además... - agregó mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y la recostaba en el sofá, aprovechando que Shinya dormía -... hay cosas de las que me costaría privarme si ella está aquí... -

Aoshi sonrió con el recuerdo y volvió su atención al presente. Umeda venía entrando con su andar seguro. Se veía bastante contento.

-Hola, Aoshi. Aquí estoy para la prueba de vestuario... -

-Ya veo.- dijo el aludido.- Eso está muy bien, porque tenemos mucho trabajo. Y dime... ¿cómo te fue esta mañana en la audición?

-Muy bien... me han dado el papel... hace tiempo que quería trabajar en teatro y me quedaré por Tokio una buena temporada. Me instalé ayer en una casa que pertenece a un hermano mío que se ha ido a vivir a la costa y quedamos en que yo se la cuidaría mientras y le haría algunas reparaciones para venderla después que yo regresara a Kyoto. Como mi hermano tenía familia, la casa es enorme.–

A Aoshi enseguida se le había ocurrido una idea. De momento estaría bien y Umeda parecía bien respetable.

-Umeda, necesito pedirte un favor. Verás... una de nuestras actrices tuvo un problema y el asunto es que necesito un lugar para ella, para vivir durante una... una temporada corta. Actualmente está donde Ken, pero él tiene a sus hermanos y a su padre que llegaría entre hoy o mañana de Kyoto. Necesito que acojas a Midori en tu casa, algunos días mientras le encontramos algo.-

Umeda entrecerró los ojos. Midori... algo había escuchado de ella. Sabía que era muy joven y que bien podría ser su hija. Estupendo. Si esa joven vivía con él, él se portaría muy bien con ella para que así Midori le hablara maravillas a Kaori sobre él. Porque seguro que ya eran amigas si estaba viviendo en su casa.

-Por mí no hay problema y ella tendrá su propia habitación. Dile a esa señorita que cuidaré de que se sienta cómoda. Y dile que también sé cocinar...-

Aoshi sonrió y tomó el teléfono.

Midori confiaba en el juicio de Aoshi y aceptó la idea de compartir casa con el actor maduro. Por lo demás, siempre había leído mucho de Umeda Sawada y sabía que era un hombre respetable y buen actor. Podría aprender de él viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Lo admiraba mucho.

Le comunicó al matrimonio Nihimura lo de su nueva casa, aunque no comentó el nombre de la persona que la acogía.

- Me iré mañana, si no les molesta.- dijo Midori. Estaba realmente agradecida por todo lo que hacían por ella.

-Está bien, Midori... pero por favor, quédese a conversar con mi padre. Él es un especialista en... en asuntos como el que usted ha vivido y sé que podrá ayudarla.- le comentó Ken. Midori se apenó un poco, pero pronto se repuso.

-Como diga, Ken.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto dos. **

"**Al rescate de una dama"**

**Octubre 5, 2004.**

Notas de Blankaoru.

Hola, queridos lectores.

El domingo 3 de Octubre pude ir a la expoanimé que se hizo en la Universidad de Santiago. Fui feliz con los cosplayers o gente disfrazada de personaje de animación (me la pasé persiguiendo a una señorita disfrazada de Misao solo para tomarle una foto) y bueno, vi a gente interesante y fui bastante feliz, aparte de comprar una chapita de Kaoru para mi mochila y una postal con la imagen de Kenshin (era que no). Si... fue un día lindo.

Quizá les habrá sorprendido Midori o la intérprete de Tomoe, como quieran llamarla. Asi que paso a dar las explicaciones respecto a ella.

Cuando se me ocurrió hacer esta continuación, por ahí por el capítulo 10 de Actuación sin Libreto (o sea, como un año atrás) pensaba en hacer una Tomoe odiosa e intrigante. Y el móvil de sus acciones sería el que Ken, en el accidente que protagonizó de joven, hubiera matado sin querer a su hermana.

Pero este último tiempo he meditado sobre este personaje. No sería justo con Tomoe hacerla de mala malosa, porque en realidad, ella es un personaje en cierta forma odiado sólo porque fue la primera esposa de Ken y generalmente uno piensa que por eso Kaoru sufre. Pero, pensando asi, no me parece justo con Tomoe, debido a que ella amó a Kenshin, dio su vida por él y le enseñó lo que era la felicidad. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Kenshin fuera un hitokiri y terminó siendo víctima de ello. Creo que también es en cierta forma, tan admirable como Kaoru... eran diferentes en sus formas de ser y quizá de ver la vida, pero al final son mujeres que amaron y que dieron todo por amor. Quizá en algún momento Tomoe también se equivocó, pero errar es de humanos y sinceramente pienso que como personaje es interesante. Y desde luego... debemos entender que por la vida de cada uno pasa mucha gente y que no por ello vamos a odiar a una porque la otra nos gusta más o nos cae mejor. Más aún cuando esa persona influye de modo positivo.

Siendo así las cosas, quise que Midori, quien interpretará a Tomoe, siguiera la línea de una mujer normal que, enamorándose, quizá meta un poco las patas. Pero no porque sea mala. Sino porque, como ustedes notarán, Midori está saliendo de una situación horrenda y bueno... estará más vulnerable sentimentalmente. Tanto asi que podría enamorarse de quien le brinde un poco de afecto desinteresado, sin importar si es casado o no.

Por lo mismo, no quiero que sea un personaje para odiar. Sino un personaje que pueda atraer la atención con su historia. Midori tiene una historia de maltrato y abuso... y quizá ustedes piensen que la idiota es ella por haber permanecido junto a Misaki tanto tiempo. Pero recuerden una cosa: El miedo paraliza.

La historia de Midori la veremos en el próximo episodio, cuando se reúna con el padre de Ken. Y veremos su evolución como persona que aprende a quererse a sí misma mediante la grabación de las ovas, con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos. Por lo menos, eso me parece más interesante que ponerla de mala que piensa todo el día sólo Dios sabe que cosas. Además... porque hay que reconocer que en esta parte del mundo... ese problema del maltrato femenino se ve mucho... una verdad que se esconde y pienso que es tiempo de mostrarlo también.

Siendo asi las cosas, no se enfaden ni odien a Midori y denle una oportunidad. Espero que todos podamos aprender algo de ella y no se preocupen, que Ken/Kaori, Satori/Aoshi y Akira/Misato abundarán en estas líneas. Eso se los prometo.

Bueno, un besito. Le respondo sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo, nuevamente.

Notas de autora: Ayudamemoria para quienes no recuerden un par de detalles o para aclarar dudas de quienes no han leído "Actuación sin Libreto".

-Bueno, lo primero es recordar que Kaori y Ken pudieron ser padres antes, pero que Yuki y su extraña versión del Jinchuu contra Ken lograron que Kaori abortara su niño debido a un accidente y una pelea.

-Akira, Ken y Aoshi imparten clases de Boxeo, Kendo y Kempo, respectivamente. Y lo hacen siempre y semanalmente en un centro para niños en riesgo social.

- T. Fuji es un afamado crítico de espectáculos de Tokio. Y es el seudónimo de Teruo Fujima, el padre de Satori, quien interpreta a Misao en la serie de Rurouni Kenshin.

-----------

Reviews.

Sumire-chan: Por ahora, lamentablemente, no tengo mucho que hacer por Yahiko y Tsubame. Ahora, si escribo "Actuación sin Libreto Seisohen", los reapareceré allí. Si has leído el one-shot de esta misma serie, te darás cuenta de que, a pesar de los problemas que haya, nadie va a morir. Y por lo demás, no serán problemas tan "densos" de leer. Un besito y te me cuidas.

Blue Ningyo: Jejeje... asi son las depresiones. Realmente uno no piensa mucho ni tiene ganas de nada. Pero si, los tornillos ya están bien apretados y funcionando nuevamente. Como te habrás dado cuenta, las demás parejas empiezan a aparecer, asi que un poco de paciencia. Y bueno, creo que aun no tengo un club de fans... jajajaja... sería un tanto pretencioso de mi parte. Realmente soy bastante feliz si leyendo ustedes, se les arregla el día. Bueno, un besito y hasta pronto.

Kaoru86 Kamiya: Hola!!!... ¿Cómo te van las cosas? Como hago ahora último, te agradezco tu preocupación... al menos puedo decir que ya estoy bien y tratando de organizar mi vida y ser más feliz. Y por eso sigo escribiendo. También te envío muchos besitos a ti.

Inuyasha Dog Demon/Umbreon: Y apareciste... ya te estaba extrañando... jajajajaa... hay mucha gente que odia a los pobrecitos de Sony, ¿no? ¿sabes? Hace algún tiempo leí por ahí que estaban recaudando fondos para animar la continuación de Kenshin, pero como habían metido tanto la pata con los capítulos finales de relleno, la gente no estaba muy confiada ni los seguidores... bueno, ojalá y volvieran a confiar y le den el proyecto a gente más competente.

KaOrA- FGV-16: Actualmente me encuentro bien y preparando maquetas para a universidad. Sin depresiones y rodeada de amigos virtuales y tangibles también. Tardé casi un mes en actualizar... estoy intentando recuperar el training y creo que lo estoy logrando. Asi y todo, creo que el capítulo 3 se verá en 3 semanas más... asi que paciencia, please. Y ya han empezado las aventuras de todos. Gracias por la suerte y un abrazo para ti. Chao.

Alpha-Jack: Jajaja... eres insistente con la historia de Enishi... en fin... que si todo sale bien, la pondré al final de Actuación, porque ya está contemplado, para mí, animar el Jinchuu después de Seisohen asi que sólo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Aunque ya en este capítulo los pobres chicos se han hecho de un nuevo enemigo que los molestará en un tiempo más y tendremos cuotas de violencia. Tus palabras también me han hecho muy bien y no las echaré en saco roto. Asi que nos leemos pronto. Un beso.

Kaoruluz: Hola... gracias... no sé si todos pensarán lo mismo, realmente, pero es bueno saber que me quieren su buen resto. Chao. Un besote.

Justary-san: O.o... te causé adicción a los fics?... guaus. Bueno, no odies tanto a Tomoe y dale su oportunidad del día... creo que la chica se lo merece. Sobre de si apañará a los personajes principales, trataré de que no sea asi. Aunque también he de cuidarme de que ustedes no terminen aburriéndose de tanto Ken y Kaori. Ya nos leeremos, Hawai deshi. Un beso. (huy, hoy estoy repartiendo muchos de esos)

Mila. Potter. Lavigne: Para serte sincera, aun no lo he leído completo, pero lo intento... en español es "No quiero verte sufrir", ¿no?... en que Kaoru va a Akabeko a conversar con Ta mientras Sanosuke habla con Kenshin... creo que si puedo comprender la mayor parte de la narración. Asi que te dejaré mis reviews debidamente por estos días. No te preocupes por los errores de tu español... jejeje...yo creo que no podría escribir mucho en portugués, aunque sería un interesante ejercicio. Un besito y ánimo con tu historia, Mila.

Yukari: Bueno, qué te puedo decir... ¡¡amo los finales felices!! Y aunque según yo la felicidad es algo relativo, no puedo dejar de sentir que mis personajes se merecen mucho de eso. Entiendo tus motivos de odio hacia Tomoe, pero... Midori es diferente, asi que comprensión con la chica. Además... ella no es Tomoe, sólo a interpretará. Jejeje.. y desde luego que seguiré, asi que no te preocupes. Un besito y ya nos leemos. Chao.

Alassea: Bien, seguimos con esto y con "Por Siempre mía" que será actualizada próximamente. Muchos besos para tí también. Y cariños.

Kaorusanz: Bueno, creo que si soy algo temperamental después de todo... pero no sufras, que ya no pienso en bobadas. Y claro que por ahora me desahogo alegremente escribiendo. Continuaré todos los escritos y algo te digo. No habrá obra mía que no sea terminada.

Naoko LK: La vida es tan relativa... pero ya ves que aún no me daré de baja. Antes había pensado en darme de baja después de terminar la saga completa de Actuación sin Libreto. Ahora quizá cuando cumpla mis 28 años, día en el que pretendo teñirme el pelo rojo y ¡¡¡disfrazarme de Kenshin!!! Eres entusiasta y bueno, tú también sigue con tus proyectos y que te vaya estupendo en ellos. Un abrazo.

Onashiru: Jovencito, usted tiene la culpa de que yo, últimamente esté pensando en ponerle a cada uno de mis fics una canción... y hasta ya le tengo canción al capítulo siguiente de "Por Siempre Mía". Jajaja... es la verdad. Y no te preocupes, que los reviews nunca molestan a menos que sean malintencionados. Un abrazo bien cariñoso. Chao...

Kaoru Himura14:Claro que sigo en la búsqueda de amv... aunque ahora tendré que instalar el E- donkey... pero supongo que está bien. Tus felicitaciones hacen que me sonroje ligeramente, y que me ponga una sonrisa bien grande en el rostro... sería maravilloso ser un clásico. Guaus... pero bueno... mejor no babeo más, porque aún hay tareas que hacer y desgraciadamente los profesores no entienden esto de los fics y las aficiones sanas. Un beso y cuidate. Y dale con tus historias.

Misao-20: Aoshi y Misao en la era Meiji... hum... mira, tengo uno en carpeta que vendría a reemplazar a "Por Siempre Mía", en el que sale, naturalmente la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru y Misao y Aoshi. Sería un universo alterno y no te puedo decir más por ahorita, sino echo a perder la idea. Pero uno de ellos solitos, habría que esperar un poco más de tiempo... piedad con mi cabecita... y mi tiempo...jejeje... Bueno, te dejo... y si te ha gustado el de Misao... te digo altiro que la pondré en más líos que antes. Un beso.

Hitokiri Battousai 26: Hum... pobre Midori... es una chica muerta. Vamos, que la niña se merece una oportunidad. Sobre la gente que me quiere y me apoya, me ha quedado más que claro leyendo vuestros reviews tan cariñosos... no los defraudaré, en lo posible. Otro beso para ti y mucho cariño. Sep.


	3. El Padre

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen.**

**Acto tres**

**El padre.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Dos niños... ¡maldita sea!-

Umeda no se sentía generoso ese día. Y mientras se paseaba enfadado por su habitación, pateaba cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en su camino.

No lo supo hasta cinco minutos atrás, en que, hablando con Aoshi para ultimar los detalles sobre el traslado de Midori a su casa, Satori tomó el teléfono y le habló de la gran noticia como si él también se tuviera que alegrar.

Condenado Nihimura.

En realidad, Umeda para ser actor, no se enteraba de muchas cosas. Porque casi todo el mundo sabía que Kaori estaba embarazada... después de todo Ken lo anunció cuando le entregaron el Apes, algunos meses más atrás.

Y para colmo, venían dos en camino. Dos enanos pelirrojos. Porque Umeda tenía el terrible presentimiento de que serían pelirrojos como Ken. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Esos niños deberían ser morenitos y apuestos como él... pero ya no había caso. Una de las cosas que Umeda sabía es que, cuando habían mocosos de por medio, era difícil separar a una pareja. Porque siempre tendrían esos "mocosos" en común. Finalmente el hombre se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando rabioso.

Umeda recordó que su padre le había enseñado que un hombre toma la realidad y la vence o la transforma a su modo. Él lo había intentado con Kaoru (la madre de Kaori), todo lo que pudo para retenerla a su lado y no le resultó. Luego conoció a Kaori, quien, a pesar de poder ser su hija debido a la diferencia de edades, despertó sentimientos en él para nada paternales, haciéndole recordar que estaba vivo para amar nuevamente. Pero, asi como antes apareció ese condenado Hayahama para llevarse a Kaoru, ahora aparecía Nihimura para quedarse con Kaori. Y sin importar todas las tretas que había intentado, a Umeda ninguna le resultó. Es más. Sólo conseguía que esa pareja se uniera más.

Y ahora venían en camino dos niños...

Umeda juró que si a uno de esos niños le ponían de nombre Kojiro y al otro Ken, él se pegaba un tiro. Sería la reencarnación de sus más oscuras pesadillas. Literalmente.

Eran las doce del día. Tenía entendido que Midori llegaría por ahí por las siete de la tarde. Umeda salió de su habitación mascullando maldiciones. Tenía que ordenar la maldita y enorme casa, para que la niña no se llevara una mala impresión.

De pronto, el genial plan para separar a Ken de Kaori era solo eso. Un plan que él ya no tenía ni ganas de realizar. Pero por culpa de ese plan, había invitado a Midori a vivir con él.

Y otra de las cosas que le había enseñado su padre era que un hombre jamás se echa para atrás con las promesas hechas y los compromisos adquiridos, por lo que tendría que ponerle buena cara como si se alegrara de verla cuando ella apareciera con sus maletas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El señor Isamu era conocido ya por Midori, desde el día en que se hicieron las pruebas de vestuario. Pero solo ahora se sentaba a conversar con él. El hombre mayor se olvidó del cansancio de su viaje y se encerró en una habitación con la joven actriz.

Era fácil hablar con él y responder a sus preguntas. Pero, desgraciadamente, Isamu pronto se dio cuenta de que no era mucho lo que podía hacer por Midori. El daño en su corazón era demasiado para que solo él pudiera ayudarla. Midori, según Isamu, necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudieran brindarle para aprender primero a quererse a si misma y a querer adecuadamente después a otra persona.

No fue difícil establecer que la joven tenía una autoestima sumamente baja. Ella no lo decía, pero Isamu supo que para ella, a veces era justo que la golpearan porque se lo merecía. Isamu pensó con tristeza que si la historia hubiera sido diferente, quizá Ken hubiera terminado siendo un hombre golpeador. Gracias a Nadesico y su hermano Kuro Kaneda, Ken recibió el afecto que le permitido levantarse y forjarse como el hombre que era. Kaori también contribuyó mucho, gracias a su excesiva comprensión. Gracias al cielo que esa comprensión no había acabado y ahora Ken era un hombre mucho más estable sicológicamente que dos años atrás.

Pero, retomando el caso de Midori, Isamu se preguntaba si existiría un hombre capaz de amarla tal como era y se pensaba ella. Generalmente a una mujer se le educaba para soportar a un hombre sea como fuera, pero a los hombres, se les educaba para abandonar en cuanto la mujer empezara a dar la lata... aunque al pensar eso, meditó en que si Kaori había proseguido con Ken, era porque ella sabía que él podía ser el mejor hombre del mundo una vez superados todos sus traumas porque ella al principio lo conoció así. Si un hombre pudiera descubrir a la Midori real, que él esperaba fuera amable y simpática, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de soportar todos los posibles problemas que ella empezaría a presentar con el tiempo, a medida que empezara a recuperarse.

-Midori... me gustaría mucho ayudarte como me lo ha solicitado mi hijo. Desgraciadamente no soy el más indicado, porque yo vivo en Kyoto y tú necesitas a alguien que pueda estar al pendiente de ti. Tengo muchos buenos amigos en esta ciudad, excelentes personas que te ayudarán a sobrellevar todo lo que sientes y todo lo que se te vendrá encima. Porque en tu caso, ahora quieres alejarte de tu pareja porque los dolores de tu cuerpo aún están frescos en ti. Pero una vez que pasen, se irán con ellos el miedo y es posible que desees volver con él. Hablaré con mis amigos y no te preocupes, que son discretos debido a que lo juran antes de empezar a ejercer. En cuanto tenga noticias para ti, te lo haré saber por medio de mi hijo. Por ahora te digo que estés tranquila y confío en que el hombre con el que vivirás ahora te dará el espacio que requieras para vivir sin sobresaltos. Tal vez lo más indicado hubiese sido que fueras a vivir con algún amigo o amiga para que pueda cuidarte mejor... no sé si será la mejor idea que vivas con un desconocido.-

-Será temporal, señor Kawada. El señor que me acoge vive en Kyoto y se irá dentro de tres meses de regreso. Yo no tengo muchos amigos ni gente a la que recurrir ahora... el haber llegado a esta casa fue un golpe de suerte, en realidad.-

-Bueno, Midori. Has caído por ahora en buenas manos. Trataremos de que, de ahora en adelante, sea siempre así.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori se paseaba de un lado a otro, con su bebé en brazos. Shinnya dormía y ella apreciaba las redondas facciones de su hijo.

El cabello ya se advertía tan negrísimo como el de su padre. Y sus ojos eran de un maravilloso verde azulado. Las pestañas acariciaban sus sonrosadas mejillas, pareciendo un abanico negro abierto sobre ellas. La piel tan blanca y tan suave... Satori supo que su hijo sería un hombrecito muy apuesto en 20 años más. Y si era como Aoshi, sin duda la mujer que lo tuviera sería muy afortunada.

Sintió unas manos enormes cerrarse en torno a su estrecha cintura. Volteó y vio a su esposo sonriéndole desde su altura.

-Hola, bebé.-

El bebé siguió durmiendo. No estaba de ánimos para conversar con su rival por el amor de la madre. Pero bostezó y Satori lo dejó en su cunita. Quizá ella también podría dormir una siesta ahora. Estaba cansadísima, asi que soltándose de Aoshi, se recostó en la cama y Aoshi la siguió. La contempló unos momentos.

-Tienes una energía envidiable, Satori.-

La joven madre sonrió cansada.

-Así será, pero ahora tengo tanto sueño. Al menos me fue bien con el reporte que entregué y con mis tareas de esta semana. Y Shinnya está con sus vacunas al día. Creo que por ahora merezco dormir un poco de siesta, ¿no?-

-Claro que no lo mereces. Te falta complacer a tu esposo.- dijo Aoshi con aquella sonrisa que sólo podía indicar mucha acción.- Yo que tú, me ponía ahora mismo en campaña.-

Satori se limitó a besarlo, acurrucándose contra él. Y mientras Aoshi tomaba el control de ese beso, ella se dormía lentamente. Su esposo siguió besándola tranquilo, conciente de que ella dormía y lejos de enfadarse, la comprendió, la cubrió con una manta y mirándola, pensó que el solo hecho de cuidar de esa mujer y ahora de su hijo era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

Nada más y nada menos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Mientras Isamu y sus hijos jugaban un partido de cartas en la mesa de comedor, Midori se arreglaba para salir, asi como Ken y Kaori, pero ellos estaban en su cuarto. Irían a un parque de diversiones y luego, Aoshi pasaría por Midori para llevarla a su nuevo hogar.

La joven estaba realmente agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Desde acomodarla bajo su techo a tratarla con mucho respeto. A alimentarla y hacerla sentir parte de una familia, a pesar de que fueron dos días los que pasó con ellos. Y nadie le hacía preguntas que sabían ella no deseaba contestar. Midori acabó de acomodarse la bufanda y salió de la habitación, notando que la puerta del dormitorio de Ken y Kaori estaba entreabierta.

Él acomodaba el cuello del abrigo de su esposa y el sombrero que usaba. Luego la besaba y Midori decidió no seguir espiándolos más, porque era eso lo que hacia, aun sin querer. Salió al comedor y saludo al trío de pelirrojos allí reunidos. Hayao la tomó de un brazo y Satoshi del otro. Isamu en tanto les abría la puerta de su auto para que se acomodaran. Luego venía Kaori y Ken, quienes encargaron a sus fieles guardianes caninos el cuidado de la casa y de Smokin-neko.

Durante el paseo, Midori recordó que ella nunca había visto a su padre besar con ternura a su madre. Él decía que las muestras de cariño eran para los débiles y que un japonés debía, ante todo, tener un espíritu fuerte, porque gracias a ello su pueblo tenía el orgullo de salir adelante ante la adversidad. Por eso tampoco la había besado a ella. Midori sospechaba que en el fondo nunca le perdonó el ser la única hija, ya que después de su nacimiento, las cosas se complicaron para su madre y no pudo tener más hijos.

Nunca le había perdonado el ser mujer. Por eso la trataba tan rudo.

El trato que le dio su padre no templó el espíritu de Midori como él esperaba, con el fin de asemejarse al hombrecito que él tanto deseaba, sino que lo quebró bastante. Ella escogió la carrera de actriz porque odiaba ser ella y en el fondo, buscaba dar con el tipo de personaje que su padre hubiera aceptado. Ella era débil porque lloraba. Y se supone que eso no debía hacerlo.

Quizá por eso hizo lo posible para conseguir el personaje de Tomoe. Porque Tomoe si era dura y no lloraba. Nunca demostraba el dolor que podía llegar a sentir. Y asi quería ser ella. Quería ser dura. Y se odiaba por no serlo y por sufrir aún por el rechazo que su padre había sentido por ella. Incluso por el rechazo que Misaki manifestaba hacia ella cuando lo perturbaba.

Midori sacudió un poco la cabeza y se encontró con Kaori a su lado, reposando con los ojos cerrados, sobre el hombro de su marido. Seguramente Kaori no sabía lo que era ser rechazada por alguien. En una de las repisas de su casa tenía fotos de sus padres. Y en uno que otro mueble más. Sin duda ella guardaba recuerdos felices de ellos.

Ken en cambio parecía ser como ella. Tenía esa impresión por un comentario que le había hecho el día anterior explicando el por qué no compartían el apellido con sus hermanos. Bueno, no era problema suyo. Ken conversaba animadamente con su padre y Midori pensó que tenía una voz muy bonita. Pensó en que sería maravilloso tener un hombre como él de pareja, amable y respetuoso. Y que la besara con ternura...

La tarde de domingo resultó ser bastante exitosa y se divirtieron mucho. Regresaron a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde. Comieron algo y Midori se dispuso a esperar a Aoshi, quien llegó puntual a la cita.

-Señor Kawada, un placer verlo por aquí.- saludó Aoshi al padre de Ken.

-Ya sabe usted, a uno lo invitan y allí hay que partir.- sonrió Isamu.

-¿Y ese hijo suyo lo ha tratado bien?- preguntó Aoshi, divertido.

-Más o menos... no me dejó subirme a la rueda de la fortuna con Kaori. Como si yo la fuera a morder.-

-Isamu- intervino Ken.- te conozco y esos ojos tuyos son demasiado pícaros. Ni loco dejo a mi esposa contigo.- el motivo real era que Kaori se había subido con Hayao.

-JAJAJA... Ken... sabes que si yo tuviera 20 años menos, tú no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad con Kaori. ¿Cierto, Kaori?- preguntó Isamu, bastante contento.

-Seguro.- respondió ella.- Pero afortunadamente, me topé primero con Ken.-

-Vaya, alguien que me aprecia.- suspiró él.

Como hacía frío, decidieron entrar a la casa unos momentos.

Satoshi veía la televisión junto a su hermano. Inuyasha en tanto, comía una galleta y Shippo observaba el movimiento en la pantalla. Todo era bastante pacífico. Hasta que Satoshi decidió enseñarle algo a Isamu.

-Papá... mira esto. Inuyasha es realmente inteligente. Inuyasha, cambia el televisor.-

Ken abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el pedido de su hermano. Y trató de detener la acción de su perro.

Pero todo pasó en cámara lenta mientras todos los presentes miraban la escena.

Inuyasha se acercó al maravilloso televisor de Ken, ahora con algunas fisuras, claro, y puso su pata sobre uno de los botones para cambiar los canales. La música desapareció y en su lugar quedó una presentadora de noticias con kilos de laca en el peinado. Inuyasha entonces volvió junto a Satoshi y alzó su rostro perruno hacia Ken, demostrándole que ahora él también podía cambiar el televisor sin destrozarlo. El niño le dio otra galleta de premio.

-Es muy inteligente- acordó Isamu. Aoshi ya sabía de las gracias de ese perro. Midori lo miraba asombrada.

Ken solo sudaba frío... ese televisor era su propiedad más apreciada.

Shippo, en tanto, pensó que a él también podrían premiarlo si cambiaba el televisor y con eso en mente, se acercó y posó su pata en él.

Y lo botó de la mesita.

Inuyasha enseguida supo lo que debía hacer. Esconder la caja de herramientas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda abrió la puerta de mala gana a Midori quien traía a su gatito en brazos. Aoshi hizo las presentaciones y luego se retiró. Tenía que buscar en su agenda el número telefónico de aquel reparador de televisores tan bueno que habían visitado alguna vez, antes de que en el hogar de los Nihimura sucediera un perrocidio.

Midori entró a la casa sin soltar su pequeña maleta ni su gato mientras Umeda se decía que ahora le traían a una niña a vivir con él. La casa era enorme y Midori maravillada, sólo observaba.

-Espero que durante tu estancia aquí estés cómoda- dijo Umeda un poco tieso. – Te enseñaré tu habitación.-

Midori finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Oh, señor Sawada, disculpe... yo... su casa es hermosa.-

-No es mía. Es de mi hermano. Pero le diré lo que piensas de su casa.- respondió él, distraído. En realidad, su mente estaba maquinando un par de ideas.

-Señor Sawada, muchas gracias por permitirme quedar aquí.- dijo la joven con toda sinceridad.

-Bueno, chica. No te preocupes. Ve a acomodarte mientras. Te acompaño.-

La casa tenía tres dormitorios y un baño en el piso de arriba. Midori encontró su habitación bastante grande. Casi como del porte de la casa de Ken. Y estaba amoblada con muy buen gusto, apreció ella. Bastante femenina.

-Este dormitorio era de mi sobrina que tiene como 20 años.- explicó el actor.- Midori, seré sincero contigo. Quizá Aoshi ya te lo ha dicho, pero como sea, estaré en esta ciudad durante tres meses. Nada más. Durante ese tiempo trabajaré en una obra teatral y repararé esta casa para venderla, asi que vete buscando un lugar para vivir después de ese tiempo.-

-No se preocupe, señor Sawada.- convino la aludida.

-Siendo así las cosas, bienvenida, chica.- dijo él, dejándola sola para que acomodara sus cosas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-No ha habido mejoría en ellos, Ken. Dime, ¿has seguido practicando con las espadas, verdad?-

Los tendones de Ken no mejoraban. Su estado era lamentable y el daño ya llegaba a los codos.

-Es mi trabajo, doctor. Y no puedo dejarlo. Más ahora que se viene una nueva producción y tengo una familia que mantener.-

-Lo imagino. Pero te diré algo, Ken. Debes cuidarte. Después de los codos, el dolor o daño llega a los hombros y ya no se extiende más, pero el dolor aumenta.-

Ken pasó saliva. Estaba conciente de ello. Pero él tenía una familia... dos bebés en camino. Había que trabajar a pesar de todo.

-Sugiero que veas el modo de cambiar de actividad, a largo plazo. Por ahora, te puedo decir que existen una serie de ejercicios que puedes realizar para ayudar a tus tendones a recuperarse de los esfuerzos a lo que los sometes durante el día. Aquí tienes una guía. Son ejercicios compensatorios. Cuando lleves un rato trabajando, detente para hacerlos cinco minutos. Después prosigue tus labores. Es mejor que tomar calmantes, porque los ejercicios hacen algo por tus tendones dañados. Los calmantes solo inhiben tu dolor, pero no ayudan a que te recuperes. Ven a verme en un mes más, para evaluar tu estado.-

Ken salió de la consulta médica portando una pequeña carpeta en las manos. Observó las muñequeras que llevaba y suspiró. El doctor le había advertido que para recuperar completamente un tendón, había que dañarlo al 100 por ciento. Es decir, había que romperlo. Y luego estar todo ese tiempo con yeso, sin trabajar y después, hacer ejercicios. Cerca de seis meses de recuperación. Algo que Ken no podía permitirse.

Ken meditó en la posibilidad de que Kenshin en algún momento hubiese tenido que estar enyesado. Pensó que para alguien tan activo como él, eso debía ser tremendo.

Se fue a la productora con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de todo se sentía bien. Fue a los vestidores y se puso sus ropas de instructor de kendo. Guardó la carpeta con los ejercicios en su casillero luego de haberla estudiado y se dirigió al pequeño gimnasio de preparación de actores.

Saludó a su grupo de alumnos, todos ellos caras conocidas en el mundo del espectáculo japonés. Y luego, girando para mostrar un movimiento, pensó en que aunque se muriera del dolor, el kendo no lo dejaba ni loco.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Una semana después**

-Los escenarios están listos como esperábamos, señor Aoshi. Podemos empezar a grabar como se había planificado- informó Akiko.

Aoshi supervisaba el trabajo de actuación de un grupo de mujeres. Por el tiempo que tenían, tendrían que grabar la historia de acuerdo a él. Primero grabarían las escenas de invierno, pues aún estaban en Enero, nevaba y hacía frío. Después grabarían las escenas de primavera en cuanto hubiera sol.

-Gracias, Akiko. Confío en que usted ha realizado un buen trabajo de adaptación.-

-Si desea venir conmigo a ver los escenarios. –

Aoshi se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y siguió a Akiko por un pasillo. Llegaron después de un rato al lugar donde se montaban las escenografías.

Todo relucía. La madera brillaba, los muebles tenían el aspecto ideal, como si se les limpiara y usara mucho, como debía ser en una posada. Los colores de los cuadros eran sobrios, como él quería. Había incluso un jardín con una fuente de agua rodeada de piedras. Todo estaba ideal. Había también un sitio con palanganas de agua para lavarse, otro sitio donde estaban las habitaciones. Colocando las cámaras en el lugar ideal, nadie jamás se enteraría de que nunca estuvieron en Kyoto.

Posteriormente informó a los actores que los ensayos con vestuario empezaban al día siguiente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori entró a la casa, seguida de Umeda. Smokin-neko llegó a saludar a su ama y Umeda sintió ese cosquilleo molesto en la nariz. Tenía fuertes sospechas de que era alérgico a ese gato. Pero un buen padre no echa a la mascota de su hija, ¿no?.

Claro... porque si se comportaba como el padre ideal ante Midori, Kaori, si decidía separarse de Ken, lo vería como el prospecto de hombre y padre ideal para el par de mocosos que tendría. Y Umeda sabía que con un poco de ayuda, lograría apartar a esa pareja.

Lo sabía porque no era tonto y había notado el modo especial con que Midori miraba a Ken.

El hombre pasó frente a su equipo de música y lo encendió, escuchando pronto algo bastante estridente... era un hombre moderno con respecto a sus gustos musicales. Lástima que Midori no. Su gato le clavó las uñas en las piernas ante el tercer grito desgarrador de ese cantante y ella gritó sin darse cuenta. Pero Umeda lo tomó como parte de la "música" y distraído fue hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

Midori no se atrevía a mostrar su malestar ante el señor Sawada. Estaba conciente de que no era su casa y que él había sido en exceso amable al permitirle alojar allí. Además, ni la molestaba. Ni la miraba. Él solo existía. Asi que se podría decir que la dejaba bastante en paz, ni siquiera se quejaba de su gato y eso que ella lo había oído estornudar en variadas ocasiones cuando el gatito estaba cerca.

La joven se dirigió al calefactor para encenderlo. Hacía frío y ella tenía que estudiar su libreto. Pero estaba hambrienta. Quizá debiera hacer algo de comer. Pero cuando entró a la cocina, el señor Sawada la ocupaba y ella, cohibida, no quiso molestarlo.

Umeda salió pronto, con una bandeja en las manos. Contenía un enorme sándwich y una taza de café. Sin duda estaba delicioso. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se preparó para disfrutar de su cena. Hasta que observó a Midori, mirándole curiosa. Y luego apartando la vista como si él se fuese a enfadar.

En eso escuchó la voz de su padre en sus recuerdos.

-"Umeda, hijo, haz de saber que un padre jamás deja sin comer a sus hijos y s es necesario, se quita el pan de la boca para darle a ellos."-

El padre de Umeda era uno de esos tipos buenos, sin duda. Y aun estaba vivo. Umeda apuntó mentalmente hacerle una visita para preguntarle sobre los secretos de la paternidad. Pero por ahora, Umeda debía hacer lo que según su padre, él debiera hacer en el caso en el que se encontraba.

Dejó las cosas de su cena sobre la mesa y disimuló, como el buen actor que era, sus ganas de devorarse hasta los muebles.

-Midori, ven a comer. Espero que esto te quite el hambre mientras yo preparo... er... sopa para que recuperes tu energía. Y si quieres, hasta tengo pastel.- Umeda sonrió al pensar que él de pronto sonaba como su madre.

La joven lo miró asombrada y se sentó a la mesa, conmovida. Cuando el gato de Midori se acercó a la mesa a comer, Umeda decidió que no era bueno que un gato molestara a su "niña" mientras tomaba sus sagrados alimentos así que se lo llevó a la cocina y le dio leche.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más en el comedor, habría notado que Midori sollozaba emocionada en tanto mordía su sándwich con queso, lechuga y tomate. Es que era la primera vez que un hombre le servía a ella.

La sopa salió media hora después y Umeda se felicitó por sus dotes culinarias. Lo bueno de haber estado saliendo con una chef de las buenas, es que antes de romper, le había enseñado a cocinar de modo notable. Tanto así, que entre los planes de Umeda se encontraba poner un restaurante dentro de un par de años, cuando ya no lo quisieran en la televisión o en el teatro. Umeda no era tonto y sabía que en su profesión, la vejez jugaba en contra siempre, aunque uno fuera de los buenos.

Smokin-neko se acomodó sobre un sofá mientras Umeda servía la sopa, bastante orgulloso del buen aroma que despedía. Incluso se dio la maña de preparar una ensalada, porque eso le aportaría vitaminas a la niña. El hombre se tomaba muy en serio su rol paternal.

Ni se imaginaba las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían en Midori.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El actor que encarnaba a Kiyosato, Sasuke, se trenzaba en una lucha desesperada por vivir, contra Ken. Pero el último golpe había fallado. Gohei (es quien encarnaba a Jinnei Udo y Shishio en la serie y es además, coreógrafo de combates) observaba atentamente, junto a Aoshi una pantalla frente a ellos de televisor. Luego de conversar con el director, Gohei se acercaba a los actores para hacerles las recomendaciones.

-Escucha, Sasuke. La cámara estará de éste lado, asi que cuando Ken te toca el hombro, tú debes mantener una posición derecha al caer. Así parecerá que el corte fue tan rápido que ni te has dado cuenta de él, o de lo contrario, te doblarías. Además, asi se puede captar mejor tu expresión. Tú Ken, estás bien. Pero da otro paso más, para que de la idea de que tu velocidad te llevó un poco más lejos.-

-Está bien- dijeron Sasuke y Ken al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron. Y repitieron la escena con las instrucciones aplicadas. Como era de esperar, salió mucho mejor. Los demás actores, quienes se suponían estaban muertos en el piso, finalmente pudieron levantarse. Aoshi les había recomendado quedarse allí para que Ken y Sasuke calcularan donde no debían pisar.

-Mañana haremos los últimos ensayos ya en la locación y por la noche haremos las grabaciones. Recomiendo que esta noche descansen mucho y bien porque no sabemos cuántas veces habrá que hacer la escena. Ya saben cómo es esto.- sugirió Aoshi tan tranquilo como siempre.

Kaori apareció en la puerta trayendo algo de comer para Ken. Tenía un momento libre antes de seguir con el doblaje de la serie de animación. Y pensaba compartirlo con su esposo. Midori, quien pasaba por allí, fue invitada al comedor también.

Ken se quejaba de su pequeña porción de alimento, diciéndole a Midori que él debía adelgazar para hacer de Kenshin más joven. Pero era una crueldad tener esa dieta y comer junto a Kaori quien por el contrario debía alimentarse bien y subir un poco más de peso.

-¿Asi que hoy empiezas a grabar?- preguntó Kaori a Midori.

-Si. Hay una escena en que Tomoe prepara un arreglo floral y se oculta tras él. Aoshi ha pensado en aprovechar de tomar fotos para los promocionales.-

-Ya veo... -dijo Ken, masticando una lechuga. Luego de tragar prosiguió- Yo empiezo a grabar mañana. Y me pregunto si aguantaré el ritmo de Aoshi... -

-Claro que lo harás, Ken... - dijo Kaori, convencida.

-Es que con estas porciones de comida... - Ken miraba conmovido su platito y Midori ya veía que él se ponía a llorar.- A todo esto, Midori... - dijo Ken atacando ferozmente una patata.-... ¿usted no come?-

Midori, avergonzada, miraba su "lonchera" dentro de la bolsa. La sacó mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro.

Era color rosa, tenía un conejito que sonreía y decía "pequeña dama". Umeda la había comprado para ella. Pero por lo visto, se había equivocado con la edad...

Kaori sonrió al ver la lonchera, pues le recordó a la que usaba ella cuando era niña para llevar sus alimentos a la escuela.

-Bueno... yo no compré la lonchera... - se disculpó Midori al ver la cara de curiosidad del matrimonio Nihimura. Luego la abrió con cuidado, dejando ver bolitas de arroz, salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo, algo de puré de patatas con zanahorias simulando en él un par de ojos y una boca sonriendo.

-Ooh... ¿esto lo ha cocinado tu madre para ti?- preguntó Ken ante la imagen de comida que le hacía agua la boca.-

-No... lo ha cocinado quien me aloja en su casa. El señor Umeda Sawada. Él prepara mi lonchera cada mañana, antes de salir. Es un hombre muy bueno-

Kaori no pudo tragar su patata de la impresión. Asi que se atragantó con ella, deteniendo las ganas de reir de Ken al imaginarse a Umeda con un delantal rosa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¿Umeda paternal? Jajaja... esto si que es gracioso.- dijo Ken al cerrarse los botones del pijama de franela. Hacía mucho frío, pero tenía todo el calor que necesitaba junto a Kaori. Ella leía un libro y lo miraba por sobre las páginas.

-Ken... vamos... tiene derecho, ¿no? Midori bien podría ser su hija. Quizá él la ve así. Porque no creo que Midori le haya contado su historia de maltrato.-

-Kaori... tienes la misma edad de Midori. 21 años... y Umeda nunca te ha visto de modo paternal.-

-Pero Midori es diferente... - dijo Kaori, no queriendo revivir recuerdos desagradables con respecto a Umeda.- Además, se preocupa mucho por ella. Le prepara su comida y eso no cualquiera lo hace.

-Yo también preparaba tus comidas.- se quejó Ken.- Si ahora no lo hago es porque no me has dejado meterme a la cocina.-

-¿Y dejar que descuides tu dieta? Olvídalo, Ken.- Kaori puso un separador de hojas en su libro, que era bastante bueno. Se trataba de una chica que se hacia pasar por chico frente al hombre que sería su tutor, ayudada por un fantasma amigo. Pero la chica se metía en muchos líos y eso provocaba que Kaori se carcajeara hasta doblarse. El libro era de una tal Blankaoru... en fin, que Kaori lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche. Y se acercó a Ken. Pero él estaba helado.

Ken la rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar de las protestas femeninas sobre la temperatura corporal de él. Y amoldó a Kaori sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo adelgazo y tú engordas como una bolita. Y tú estás calentita y yo frio. Hay que remediar esta situación a como dé lugar.- dijo él, ronco, cerca del oído de Kaori, provocando que ella sintiera como su piel se ponía de gallina.- Y si no te molesta, yo sé muy bien como.-

-No me molesta si me tapas bien, Ken... no puedo resfriarme.- dijo ella con su sentido práctico, antes de que él la empezara a besar. Ken no se detuvo en su boca demasiado tiempo, porque el cuello de su esposa lo tenía loco... tan fino...

Kaori se doblaba contra él, incapaz de mantenerse quieta mientras él le provocaba esas sensaciones tan intensas en ella. El médico algo le había advertido sobre la revolución hormonal que tenía lugar en su cuerpo debido a su estado y sin duda tenía razón, porque mientras Ken acariciaba con pericia el interior de sus muslos y saboreaba sus pezones, ella alcanzaba el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Y eso estaba recién empezando.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

A esas horas de la noche, Midori se levantaba para abrir la puerta a su gatito. Necesitaba ir a hacer sus necesidades y Umeda le había puesto una caja de arena en el cuarto de baño que Midori limpiaba en el día.

Asi fue como la joven descubrió al actor estudiando un libreto en el primer piso, sentado en el sofá.

Jamás había visto a Umeda con gafas. Pero las usaba. Y eso le daba un aire más paternal aún.

Umeda se veía un tanto impaciente. Miró hacia la escalera y descubrió a Midori mirándole, sentada allí. Ella se sobresaltó y se disculpó.

-Deberías dormir. De lo contrario mañana te sentirás cansada.-

-Es que...yo... er... aun no tengo sueño.-

-Ah... está bien.- dijo Umeda, regresando a su libreto. Pero pensó que quizá Midori quisiera hablarle de su día y un buen padre escucha a sus hijos.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, chica?-

Midori sin darse cuenta empezó a bajar la escalera.

-Bien... me tomaron fotos y el señor Aoshi dijo que empezaríamos a grabar desde mañana. Y me encontré con una amiga, Kaori.-

Umeda sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Kaori comentó que usted se estaba portando como un padre amoroso cuando vio mi comida. Luego le dijo a Ken que él también debería ser así.-

Umeda estaba que reventaba. La idea descabellada parecía no ser tan descabellada.

-Jejeje... asi que eso dijo Kaori.-

-Claro que si. Pero... hum... una pregunta, señor Sawada. ¿Usted ha tenido hijos?.-

Umeda hizo gala de sus dotes de actor para no demostrarle a Midori que su pregunta había logrado descolocarlo.

-Si has leído sobre mí, sabrás que no he tenido hijos. Ni me he casado.- dijo con su voz neutra.

Midori, sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera, abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Hum... ya veo. Usted siempre ha amado su trabajo, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella. Después de todo, Umeda era uno de sus actores favoritos.

-Claro que amo lo que hago. – Umeda no comentó que hubo una época en que la actuación fue su refugio después del abandono de Kaoru.- llevo casi 20 años en esto y todavía no me aburre. ¿Y tú? Eres muy joven, pero he oído buenas cosas de ti.-

-¿Yo?... oh... estoo... bueno... si, me gusta mucho lo que hago. Esta semana terminan mis presentaciones en una obra de teatro y asi me dedicaré por completo a Tomoe. Luego pienso seguir en las tablas y acabar mis estudios. Me gusta mucho el teatro.-

-Vaya... actúas en una obra que está en cartelera aún... tendré que ir a verte. Yo ahora preparo un papel para teatro, pero hace años que no trabajo en ese medio. Quizá tú me podrías ayudar con esto.- Umeda le extendió el libreto a la joven.

El libreto pertenecía a la adaptación de una película de Aoshi, titulada "El año que viví", que a su vez era una adaptación del libro "La Tregua", de un escritor sudamericano. Umeda interpretaba al personaje principal, Ikari (según la adaptación japonesa), próximo a jubilarse.

-Necesito saber si ya lo memoricé, porque mañana empiezan los ensayos. Tú lee en voz alta el parlamento de "Sayo" (adaptación japonesa de Laura Avellaneda) porque esa parte me faltaba.-

Midori leyó sin poder evitar interpretar a Sayo, ayudando al actor con la memorización del texto. Umeda, antes de dormirse una hora después, tranquilo en su habitación, pensaba que Midori tenía mucho talento. Pocas personas eran capaces de captar la esencia de un personaje al leer por vez primera un libreto. Lástima que el papel de Sayo ya tuviera dueña... hubiera sido estupendo que lo hiciera ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto 3**

**El Padre**

**Octubre 30, 2004.**

Notas de Autora.

Si los directores pueden hacer cameos, yo también, ¿no? Siempre quise incluirme en un fic, aunque mi aparición ha sido más bien nominativa. Pero al menos en el mundo de Ken y Kaori, Blankaoru es una escritora famosa.

En mis comentarios del día puedo decir que el Umeda me está cayendo bien. Creo que incluso será, de los proyectos de villanos que he hecho, mi favorito. No se rinde, aunque peque de imbécil, y ahora, sin querer, está brindándole a Midori cosas que ella en su vida nunca tuvo. Aunque se trate de una actuación, él le brinda comprensión, respeto y preocupación. Como la idea era dejar eso en claro, Ken y Kaori han aparecido poco. Ya aparecerán más en la próxima entrega con esto de las grabaciones en marcha. Además, tengo que ver de nuevo mis ovas, porque hay cosas que no recuerdo.

No tengo mucho que comentar... salvo que tengo tres gatitos de más o menos un mes de vida y hay una que está lisiada porque sus patitas traseras no crecen y están atrofiadas. He pensando en quedármela y hacerle un carrito. Pero debido a mi formación de diseñadora, he descubierto que hay muchos factores a considerar tratándose de un gato, como cuando hace sus necesidades, se limpia o quiere dormir. Sin contar que crece rápido y tiene su peso y son bastante activos. Mi papá dice que los gatitos asi no viven mucho, pero yo pienso que puedo cuidar de él y hacer su vida gatuna más llevadera. Por culpa de mis gatitos, que duermen conmigo, he incluido en este fic a Smokin-neko.

Bueno, muchas gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews. Les dejo un besote y paso a contestarlos.

Dark Cam: Tu apoyo es muy importante y ya ves que este proyecto puede tardar, pero no detenerse. Ahora solo me queda esforzarme para que esta entrega sea tan buena como la anterior.

Sumire-chan: Jejeje... bueno, algo asi podría pasar y podría no pasar. Aunque tengo armadas las líneas generales, debido a las personalidades de los personajes estos pueden tomar caminos diferentes a los que pensamos. Pero hasta ahora me gusta como va quedando. Gracias por tus ánimos. Yo también te envío cariños y suerte.

KaOrA-FGV-16: Me encuentro bien aunque un poco enferma. Según el médico un problemita a la garganta en vias de solucionarse y un poco de agotamiento. Pero bastante bien de ánimo y eso es bueno. Me hace feliz tu apoyo para con Midori y sobre Umeda, hará estupideces variadas, pero creo que asi y todo lo perdonarán. Un besote y un abrazote para ti. Cuidate y nos leemos.

Kaoru Himura 14: más apoyo a Midori/Tomoe... guaus. Esto sigue funcionando. Sobre los maltratos, me falta estudiar un poco más sobre el tema pero creo que por ahora va bien encaminado, después de todo en mi fic se ve el proceso de recuperación, por decirlo de algún modo, de Midori, ya que la época en la que fue abusada ya pasó. Asi que si tienes ganas de escribir sobre el tema, hay muchos ángulos desde los cuales lo puedes abordar. Pronto nos leemos. Ánimos. -

ALPHA-JACK: Concuerdo con lo de los personajes. Personalmente Amelia me parecía mucho más creíble con sus ganas de aventuras, su cursilería y las metidas de pata. Relena era como era porque debía ser fuerte y determinada, ya que al descubrir su identidad real no le quedó otra opción y ella trato de seguirlo con dignidad. Por lo demás, es cierto que se encuentran más yaois que historias de Heero y Relena... bueno... mientras más lo pienso, menos motivos encuentro para que se odie a Tomoe. Aunque se supone que hay que respetar las opiniones de todo y bueno, si a alguien no le gusta la idea, no le puedo obligar a leer en estos lados. Jejeje, por ahí tengo el manga donde Watsuki algo comenta sobre haberse basado en Rei Ayanami para el modelo Tomoe y lo satisfecho que lo había dejado el personaje, además de sus ganas de incluirlo en alguna historia a futuro. Concuerdo con lo de la objetividad para los personajes, y sólo espero no meter la pata con ellos. Ya nos leemos, Jack.

Reiko Navi-san: Bienvenida!! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto Actuación sin Libreto y Un día Dentro de ti. Incluso los Full Monty, mis primeras creaciones... (disculpa, la emoción... ) Por los reviews sin dejar, no puedo enfadarme porque a veces yo no los dejo al leer... aunque lo intento, pero soy distraída...

Esto me hace meditar en que debo seguir esforzándome para que gente como tú pueda encontrar distracción y diversión dentro de mis obras. Es la meta que me he impuesto y que pretendo seguir hasta el final. Gracias por tus comentarios y palabras, me han animado sobremanera y me recuerdan que siempre vale la pena seguir y creer en los pequeños sueños, como ese de que alguna vez podré escribir para más gente. Un beso.

Mila.Potter. Lavigne: Hola!! Es lo común con las novelas que muestran realidades tan crudas, el animar a mujeres a protegerse y denunciar. Acá la telenovela "machos" creó conciencia sobre el cáncer de mamas cuando el personaje más querido murió de esa dolencia. Que bueno que el tema haya caído tan bien y sólo me queda desearte ánimos, suerte y cariños. Jajajaja... parece que yo también entiendo bastante tu idioma al leerlo, pero soy incapaz describir algo en portugués aún... en fin, Camila, un beso.

Justary-san: o.O Gracias por tu apoyo!! Ya que sólo me queda tratar de que la historia no decaiga para que se te olvide que Midori es Tomoe y ella el objeto de tu no aprecio. Trataré de poner Ken y Kaori tanto como el guión lo requiera y Umeda, parece que esta es su oportunidad de reivindicar todas las idioteces que ha hecho en su vida. Tu también sigue escribiendo y ojalá que donde estés, estés bien. uN besote y suerte.

Limekamiya: Kaori y Midori tienen la misma edad y supongo que a estas alturas, lo de Umeda es pura obsesión o terquedad llevada a su máxima expresión. Porque aunque en su último encuentro con Ken, éste le rompió la cara y un par de huesos, Umeda no entiende y si bien no se ha acercado a Kaori, yo creo que sueña con ella bien seguido. Y ahora tiene ese plan extraño de ser el papá perfecto. Jajajaja... pero asi y todo, no puedo evitar reírme cuando escribo de él...

Mikomi Shinomori: veo que la acogida a Midori ha sido positiva y eso me deja tranquila de momento... bueno, sobre los nombres, hasta yo me pierdo a veces, pero con una repasada estoy segura que pronto te pondrás al día. La continuación de esta historia se verá dentro de tres semanas más y ahora toca actualizar Por Siempre Mía. Por cierto... bueno el final de Misao... te dejo. Un beso.

Onashiru: jajaja... bueno, si, Midori tiene todo en contra y será un desafío hacerla un personaje querible. Pero los desafíos son buenos. Espero que hitokiri Battousai 26 no me odie mucho a mí por ponerla de buena y sufrida. Un besote, Onashiru. Ya nos veremos.

Naoko L- K:jajajaja... hay un compañero especialmente interesado en que yo me tiña el cabello de rojo y renueve mi guardarropa. Piensa que puede salir algo notable de ese cambio, pero aun no estoy muy decidida... Jajaja, haré un sondeo para saber las apreciaciones de a gente con respecto a Umeda y Midori, aunque siempre hay que ver el desarrollo de la historia. Y sin duda ella al menos saldrá adelante. Un besito y nos leemos or ahí. Chau.

Mari: Dicen que a veces, por las experiencias que les han tocado vivir, algunas mujeres golpeadas en su infancia no pueden evitar buscar de pareja a alguien golpeador. Es extraño y quizá ilógico para nosotras, pero es que ellas sienten que no pueden aspirar a nada mejor. Afortunadamente para Midori, las locuras de Umeda son benéficas para ella hasta ahora. Un besito.


	4. Padre por dos

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto cuatro.**

**Padre por dos.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori abrió los ojos y observó el lecho vacío a su lado. Ken se había levantado mucho antes para llegar a tiempo a las grabaciones. Le había besado los cabellos antes de levantarse y le había prohibido terminantemente hacer esfuerzos pesados, debido a las indicaciones del médico que seguía el embarazo de Kaori.

La joven madre recordó con cierta tristeza lo acontecido hacía dos días. Había llevado la comida de Ken al estudio cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Momentos después sangraba y tenía dolores en el vientre. Y ahora debía guardar reposo absoluto durante una temporada, por lo que Kaori no pudo renovar contrato para doblar otra película de animación y tampoco podía encargarse de llevar a Ken sus alimentos. Debía estar todo el día, de ser posible, en cama, lo que era en si una buena idea, porque cuando se levantaba, sentía náuseas y regresaba bastante cansada de su excursión diaria al baño.

Se envolvió mejor entre las mantas y sintió nuevamente esas náuseas horribles. El médico le dijo que su embarazo se estaba complicando, pero que confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Y Kaori, recordando claramente que ya había perdido a un niño, no quería ni por nada arriesgarse a perder a esta parejita.

No pudiendo contener más la náusea, se levantó como pudo. Sintió la suavidad de sus pantuflas cubriéndole los pies y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de vomitar, se lavó la cara y los dientes y decidió tomarse algo ligero como un te.

Inuyasha como siempre, resguardaba el hogar y Kaori deseó como nunca, tener una hermana o algún familiar con quien conversar. No podía pedirle ayuda a Satori porque ella estaba muy ocupada cuidando de su bebé y Misato estaba en una situación similar. Pero Kaori no tenía a nadie y se la pasaba viendo televisión y se sentía sola. Además, los desequilibrios que produce un embarazo a nivel emocional no ayudaban mucho a mejorar su estado anímico y pensó seriamente en pedirle a Ken que le consiguiera a alguien que le hiciera compañía. Estaba tan asustada… no quería perder a sus bebes y casi no se atrevía a salir de la cama. Ya pensaba que se estaba volviendo una paranoica.

Volvió a la cama y acarició su vientre. Dos niños, dos niños maravillosos se encontraban creciendo en ella. Kaori alcanzó su libro favorito que estaba por terminar y empezó a leer. Pero se le ocurrió que quizá, si escuchaba su propia voz, no se sentiría tan sola. Y luego de leer un rato, se le ocurrió que estaba leyendo para sus bebés. Se preguntó si la escucharía.

Sonriendo con la idea, prosiguió con su lectura. Le leería a sus bebés. Apuntó en una agenda al lado de su cama que tendría que pedirle a Ken que le comprara libros y buena música para que desde ya empezaran a escuchar sus hijitos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken llegó puntual como siempre a la sala donde se le vestía y caracterizaba como Kenshin. Harían una escena interesante en la mañana: Tomoe descubría a Kenshin durmiendo en una de las habitaciones y se acercaba con una daga. Pero luego acababa cubriéndolo para que no se enfriase. Él despertaría e intentaría por instinto, matarla.

Habían ensayado con cuidado esa escena durante el día anterior. Debían tener cuidado para que Midori no cayera mal y se lastimara. Ken entonces salió listo de maquillaje y se dirigió hacia Aoshi que lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho al director tener ya algunas escenas grabadas y en el tiempo previsto.

Midori y Ken se pusieron en posición y empezaron a actuar. Sin embargo, Aoshi paró las grabaciones.

-Ken… tu anillo… debes quitártelo, hombre. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza**?-** dijo Aoshi más divertido que molesto.

Ken se deshizo en disculpas y le pasó a su amigo la alianza de oro. Midori miraba al pelirrojo con algo más que simpatía, aunque en ese momento nadie lo notó. Aoshi se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Ken volvió a su posición y junto a su espada, se dispuso a dormir sentado. Los tramoyas le pasaron entonces a Midori una manta y le acomodaron la daga entre los pliegues de su obi. Nuevamente empezaron a grabar.

Kenshin dormía y Tomoe intentaba acercarse a él. Avanzaba despacio y se topó con un trompo de madera, el único juguete que se permitía ese niño asesino. Finalmente se arrodilló frente a él y con cuidado lo cubrió con una manta. Y lo observó.

Sus pestañas eran negras y espesas, lo que llamó bastante la atención de Midori. Sus facciones sin duda se veían más delicadas gracias al maquillaje aplicado y Midori supo que estaba mirando al Ken que fue hace quince años, sin duda. De pronto se sintió, en cierta forma, afortunada.

Lejana oía la voz de Aoshi que daba las indicaciones a Ken. Éste acabó por relajarse completamente y Aoshi le dijo que contara hasta veinte antes de saltar sobre Midori.

Midori notó que había una parte de su rostro que no tenía maquillaje casi. Pensó que sería bueno sentir la textura de esa piel tan blanca con los dedos. Acercó sus dedos al rostro de Ken y entre tanto, rozó su fleco. Estaba tan abstraída en eso, que no notó como un músculo en la mandíbula de Kenshin se tensaba notoriamente.

Kenshin saltó sobre ella, listo para rebanar el cuello de quien osaba importunar su sueño. Pero algo nacido en lo más profundo de su ser le hizo actuar antes que sus ansias asesinas y arrojó a Tomoe hacia atrás, salvándola de él mismo.

Midori en un momento dado quedó totalmente descolocada en el piso de la habitación, mirando a Kenshin que respiraba fatigosamente, asustado con su propia reacción. Debía decir algo, estaba segura de ello. Y sin embargo, las palabras no acudían a su mente.

-Corten**-** dijo Aoshi, mirando a Midori extrañado. Ken enseguida se arrodilló junto a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, ayudándola a sentarse.

-Si… yo estoy bien. Lo… lo siento, me distraje con la caída.- mintió la actriz.

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos mirando a Midori. Algo no andaba bien y su perspicacia le hizo intuir que las emociones que la cámara registró en Tomoe no eran de Tomoe precisamente. Pero no comentó nada. Midori estaba avergonzada.

-Bien… no te preocupes, Midori. Prosigamos con la escena desde que Tomoe está en el suelo. Ken, vuelve a tu posición anterior.

El pelirrojo obedeció y se situó delante de Midori. Ella intentó concentrarse… eso no podía volver a pasarle. Ella era Tomoe, no Midori… y Tomoe debía dar explicaciones sobre su presencia en la habitación.

Momentos después recogían juntos los libros dispersos por el piso, que cayeron cuando Kenshin se levantó abruptamente. De alguna manera Midori logró entrar en Tomoe y una hora después, terminaban la escena, que debieron repetir en algunas ocasiones para tomar desde otros ángulos.

Grabaron momentos después algunas escenas en el comedor, donde Tomoe se presentaba cortésmente a los comensales y Kenshin se molestaba con el comentario que hacía Iizuka insinuando una relación entre Tomoe y el pelirrojo. Esa escena costó bastante debido a que en una toma, Iizuka se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y en otra porque pasó un avión haciendo ruido. Lo que es bastante malo tomando en cuenta que en aquella época de Restauración no había aviones.

Pero al final, lograron terminar las escenas del día, aunque tarde.

Ken se acercó a Aoshi para conversar con él antes de retirarse y Midori, que se dirigía a vestuario a cambiarse de atuendo, descubrió la chaqueta de Aoshi sobre su silla de director. Notando que nadie estaba pendiente de ella, sacó el anillo de Ken y se lo llevó.

Umeda esperaba a Midori para las cuatro de la tarde, pero ya eran las seis y no aparecía. Se estaba empezando a preocupar. Decidió dar una vuelta, quizá la encontraba de camino.

Sin saber cómo sus pasos lo guiaron cerca de la residencia de Kaori. Y decidió, por qué no, hacerle una visita. Ella era bastante educada y no lo rechazaría. Asi aprovecharía de molestar un poco al enano pelirrojo.

Llegó hasta la reja y tocó el timbre. Momentos después Kaori, envuelta en una bata, le abría la puerta.

-Hola, señor Sawada. ¿Cómo está?-

**-**Bueno, eso mismo vengo a preguntarte a ti, Kaori. ¿Y Ken?-

Kaori hizo uso de su instinto. Y éste le decía que Umeda venía en son de paz.

**-**Me ha llamado avisando que se retrasaría. Pero pase, señor Sawada. Hace frío aquí.-

Inuyasha se puso en alerta cuando vio a Umeda. Pero Kaori lo tranquilizó.

**-**No pasa nada, perrito. Es un amigo.-

Inuyasha dejó de enseñarle los dientes a Umeda y se acomodó cerca de Kaori, alerta. Kaori en tanto se alegraba genuinamente de ver a ese enorme hombre. Necesitaba conversar con alguien.

-¿Desea te, señor Sawada?-

**-**Llámame Umeda, que me gusta más como suena. Y no te preocupes por el té. Indícame dónde está todo y yo mismo me lo serviré.-

Umeda estaba que hervía de felicidad. Kaori lo había recibido y se veía tan hermosa… debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y demostrarle que él era mucho más considerado que ese enano pelirrojo sirviéndose su propio te. Seguramente el enano le exigía a Kaori que le sirviera. Asi que Umeda jugueteó con la idea de seguir ganando puntos con Kaori, mientras llenaba su taza con agua caliente.

Cuando salió al comedor, se quedó helado con lo que vio.

Kaori estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken llegó apresurado al hospital, junto a Aoshi y Midori. Y no le hizo la más mínima gracia encontrarse con Umeda apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó asustado el pelirrojo.-Porque si le has hecho algo a Kaori, Umeda, te mato… -

Midori miraba extrañada a Ken dirigirse de esa manera a Umeda, que era un pan de Dios. Enfadada con Ken por tratar asi a su protector, Midori se puso entre él y Umeda.

-Cálmate, Ken. Estoy segura de que el señor Umeda no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-Claro que debe tener algo que ver. ¿Qué demonios hacías en mi casa?- Ken a duras penas se contenía. Y Midori se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido entre esos dos hombres.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Kaori con un expediente en las manos. Se acercó a Umeda.

-Su esposa está bien, señor Sawada. Puede pasar a verla, pero no la canse mucho.-

Umeda sonrió.

-Se equivoca, señorita. Yo solo traje a Kaori. El esposo es este señor de aquí.-

Ken le dirigió una mirada asesina a Umeda antes de ingresar a la sala. Umeda sonreía para sus adentros. No le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Midori se había interpuesto entre ella y Ken. Y analizando la situación, él quedaba como el bueno de la historia.

Pobrecita Midori… enamorarse de ese patético de Nihimura. Pero bueno… si todo seguía según lo planeado, la pasaría estupendo en el futuro. Midori entonces se acercó a Umeda a preguntarle sobre Kaori.

Mientras, en la habitación de la joven madre, Ken le tomaba las manos y Kaori se veía especialmente triste.

-Lo siento, Ken… perdóname… es que yo, estaba muy aburrida y me puse a buscar libros por la casa. Creo que me esforcé demasiado, no pensé que me haría daño… y pude… ay no, mis bebés… -

Ken la abrazaba.

-Mi amor, no digas eso… entiendo que estés aburrida en casa… hoy hablé con Aoshi para ver si podíamos modificar el programa y así disponer yo de más tiempo para estar contigo en casa. Kaori, mi amor, también ha sido mi culpa. Mañana mismo buscaré a alguien que te cuide para que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Debes guardar reposo absoluto desde ahora, porque esos bebitos están complicándote un poco, pero tú eres muy fuerte, mi amor, se que no puede estar en mejor mamá que tú. Ya verás que nacen sanos y bellos dentro de unos meses. Pero ya no te culpes… tranquilízate. Saldremos adelante, lo sé. Estoy seguro de ello.-

-¿Sabes? Justo Umeda llegó de visita y estaba ahí cuando me desmayé. Me trajo rápidamente y el doctor dijo que eso era muy bueno.-

-Bueno, la enfermera que te atendía lo confundió con tu esposo.- dijo Ken un tanto molesto.

-Ken, mi amor… no te enfades… cuando ingresamos aquí, le pidieron mi nombre y el suyo. Seguramente la enfermera dedujo mal que yo era su esposa. Además, no creo que debas preocuparte por él. Siento que ha cambiado y que ya no me acecha.-

Ken entrecerró los ojos… cuando se secara el océano Pacífico él creería que Umeda no ansiaba de alguna manera a Kaori.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La bomba estalló cuando Ken le comentó a Aoshi que necesitaba buscar a alguien que cuidara de Kaori. Ésta iba envuelta en una manta, en el asiento trasero del auto de Aoshi junto a su esposo y Midori. Umeda iba en el asiento de adelante. Habían pasado la noche en el hospital mientras Kaori estaba en observación. Y la dejaron marchar a casa por la mañana.

-Reposo absoluto es lo que necesita mi esposa, Aoshi. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme con eso?-

-La verdad es que no, Ken. Ojalá y supiera… puedo consultar con Satori, si quieres, aunque supongo que ella tampoco. Pero debo decirte que hoy tenemos grabaciones. Lo lamento mucho, Ken, pero no podemos retrasarnos y a la larga será mejor para ti que terminemos cuanto antes con esta serie para video.-

-Pero no puedo abandonar a mi esposa, alguien debe cuidarla. Y Satori no puede venir por el resfrío de tu hijo.-

-Me gustaría mucho cuidar de Kaori.- dijo Midori. – Si no les importa.-

-Gracias por tu gesto, Midori, pero también hoy tú grabas escenas conmigo.- dijo Ken, pensativo.

Umeda esperaba ese momento maravilloso desde que se inició la conversación. Se rascó la cabeza en tanto hablaba.

-Yo sé cocinar y por ahora sólo tengo que repasar un libreto. Tengo ensayos por la noche asi que puedo hacerme cargo en este día de Kaori… o hasta que encuentren a alguien calificado.-

-Estupendo- masculló Ken, viendo como el tema se le iba de las manos. Kaori sólo sonrió.

-Ken… no veo problema en que Umeda me cuide este día.-

Midori decidió intervenir.

-El señor Sawada cocina estupendo, Kaori… lo hace muy bien. Y es muy atento conmigo. Sé que es ideal para cuidarte hoy.-

Ken se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que él no quería a Umeda cerca de su mujer?

Pero, por otro lado, no tenía mucha opción.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Tu madre era muy parecida a ti, Kaori – decía Umeda mientras batía algo en un bol.

Kaori estaba sentada en una silla muy cómoda, en la cocina con su nuevo protector. Umeda se veía enorme, pero a la vez muy tierno. Le hablaba con suavidad y le preparaba galletas.

-Cuénteme más de mi madre- demandó Kaori con Inuyasha a sus pies. Shippo se encontraba en algún lugar de Kyoto, con los hermanos de Ken.

-Bueno… era muy impetuosa. Lo sé porque asistíamos a la misma escuela y siempre estaba metida en algún lío. Le gustaba mucho defender las causas imposibles. Era común que se trenzara a golpes con alguien cuando molestaban a chicos que ella consideraba más débiles.-

Umeda sonrió. Kaoru había sido tremenda, sin duda.

-Mi padre en cambio me decía que mamá era muy calmada y tranquila. Muy racional.-

-Bueno… evidentemente tu padre la conoció en otra época. Pero yo sé la verdad porque la ví desde pequeña. De hecho… tengo aún una cicatriz en el pómulo, cortesía de tu madre. Yo nunca fui un tipo bueno y… pues me metí con una amiga de ella. El asunto es que después terminé con la chica y tu madre se tomó el asunto bastante mal. Casi como un asunto personal. Fue a encararme sobre el por qué de mi comportamiento y creo que lo que le dije no le cayó muy bien, porque me mandó un bofetón en el rostro.-

-Imposible… - dijo Kaori, alarmada.

-Bueno… - prosiguió Umeda, distribuyendo la cobertura de chocolate sobre las galletas antes de meterlas al horno.- Pues lo hizo y tenía mucha fuerza. Me rompió el pómulo y acabé con cuatro puntos. Lo más divertido es que no me tomaba en cuenta y eso me llamó mucho la atención. Nunca una chica me había tratado asi. Y aunque estaba muy enfadado con ella, en el fondo la admiré por defender tanto sus convicciones sobre el amor. Yo desde joven era bastante cínico en ese sentido y no le creía mucho, pero algo en mí cambió con ella y entonces, me enamoré.-

-Guau… y ella también se enamoró ¿verdad?-

-Seguramente… no lo sé. Ya ves… de un momento a otro conoció a tu padre y se olvidó que yo existía. Y yo que pensaba casarme con ella…-

-Lamento si el recuerdo no le es grato…-

Umeda recobró enseguida la compostura. Realmente ya no le afectaba el tema. Era como si en realidad le hubiera pasado a otro hombre en una época lejana, así que sonrió a Kaori, que tenía a Smokin-Neko en su regazo. Como Umeda debía ser el padre ideal, tampoco podía descuidar a la mascota preferida de Midori, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, Kaori. En verdad, es algo que ya pasó… mira… han sido más de veinte años. En realidad, en su momento si que me dolió bastante. Yo estaba entonces con muchos problemas y ella… bueno, simplemente escogió el peor momento para abandonarme. Yo estudiaba con ahínco para ser actor y trabajaba mucho para obtener el dinero y pagarme la escuela. Si bien mi padre me apoyaba, no así mi madre y era para mi muy duro tener que lidiar todo el día con una mujer a la que yo quería y que solo me recriminaba el no ser contador, como papá.-

-Yo debía demostrarle a mi madre que podía ser el mejor. Por eso trabajaba y estudiaba. Pensaba que sería mejor aún cuando le dijera que pensaba casarme. Dehecho lo hice y mis padres arreglaron el compromiso con tus abuelos. Y Kaoru parecía feliz… al menos al principio. Yo de verdad intentaba complacerla en todo… ¿sabes? Yo pensaba en que por ella yo si que haría cualquier cosa, incluso pensé seriamente en dejar mi carrera de actor. Pero al final… estuvimos de prometidos un año y después, ella desapareció, después de una fuerte discusión que tuvimos. Yo deseaba casarme y entonces ella me dijo que no me amaba y que nunca me haría feliz.-

Umeda metió las galletas en el horno y empezó a limpiar la cocina.

-Yo recuerdo haber visto solo una vez a tu padre. Hayahama… era un tipo que no tenía mucho dinero pero era, debo reconocerlo, un buen tipo. Tenía la desgracia de tener sangre extranjera en sus venas y todo le costaba más que al resto porque lo discriminaban por ser… no recuerdo bien si era Koreano, pero en todo se esforzaba el doble. Por eso puedo entender que tu madre lo quisiera… tus abuelos no lo querían, por algo no los has conocido.-

-Desde luego, no quieren conocerme, pero… - agregó Kaori.- no me importa mucho. Después de todo no los conozco y realmente, ahora tendré mi propia familia con Ken. Con eso debería bastarme.-

-Cuando tu madre me abandonó, trabajé muy duro y estudié y trabajé como un rabioso. Al menos, en parte, gracias a ella estoy en la posición de hoy: Me llaman bastante y siempre tengo trabajo, lo que es bueno. Y pude comprar para mis padres una mejor casa y ayudar a pagar los estudios de mi hermano menor, que es el dueño de la casa que yo ocupo ahora. Mi madre no está ahora, murió el año pasado, pero en el último tiempo nos reconciliamos bastante. Mi padre está muy bien y mi hermano también, por eso en este momento, estoy tranquilo.- dijo Umeda al terminar de lavar los bols sucios y la batidora.- A veces pensaba en que ella sabía realmente lo que era amar y ser amada y que por eso ella estaba bien feliz… lo que era bueno.-

"Tranquilo, pero no feliz" pensó Kaori con tristeza. Era extraño para ella conocer la otra cara de la moneda en lo que respecta a la relación de sus padres. Ella sabía que se habían amado profundamente. Eso lo recordaba sumamente bien desde niña. Y se reflejó en las actitudes de su padre hacia ella después, protector y cariñoso. Pero sentía de pronto que esa felicidad estaba basada en la infelicidad de Umeda y de pronto, mirándolo, sintió ganas de llorar.

Ella daría cualquier cosa para que Umeda fuera feliz también. Era un buen hombre, sin duda. Antes había metido la pata, pero todas las personas cometían errores.

Umeda era muy apuesto, a pesar de tener cuarenta años más o menos. Sin duda quedaba estupendo en el papel de galán maduro. Y debían haber mujeres que estuvieran interesados en él. De eso, ni duda.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori tragaba un poco de saliva cuando supo que la escenografía de la casa en el campo estaba terminada.

Entró en el set junto a Ken, Aoshi y Akiko, además de los tramoyas que se encargaban de verificar que todos los elementos necesarios para las escenas estuvieran en su lugar.

-Perfecto.- Musitó Aoshi, bastante satisfecho.- Bien Ken, Midori, este será el hogar de los esposos Himura. Esta casa está hecha con las medidas de otra igual que se construye en el campo, en "Otsu", donde grabaremos los exteriores. Este es el recibidor, la cocina… en ese fogón se supone que prepararás los alimentos y en este lado acomodarán la cosecha que tengan… - apuntó Aoshi para que Midori se enterara bien.- … y este será el dormitorio matrimonial. En las primeras escenas Kenshin dormirá solo y sentado. Tú siempre te encargarás de cubrirlo con alguna manta u observarlo dormir… haremos estas escenas en orden cronológico para que puedas adaptarte a la idea de Kenshin como esposo. Después, ustedes alcanzarán la intimidad. Tenemos una semana y media para preparar todas esas secuencias, a partir del lunes. Mañana grabaremos durante la noche si sigue lloviendo, como indica el pronóstico del tiempo, la escena en que Kenshin y Tomoe llegan a la posada, cuando él la carga en brazos, asi que estudien bien esa parte. Habrá ensayos durante la mañana… y tendrán el fin de semana libre para relajarse.-

Ken sonrió. El fin de semana para él cuidando de Kaori. No podía imaginar nada mejor.

-Estupendo.-

Midori en cambio tenía la cabeza en otro lado. En la escena íntima entre Tomoe y Kenshin. Sabía que era un tema delicado, debido a que aún no estaba el libreto de aquella secuencia. Aoshi la había mandado a reescribir en varias ocasiones y hasta el momento ninguna versión lo satisfacía.

Midori miró a Ken de reojo. Aún no preguntaba por su anillo de matrimonio. Sin duda tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero ella también estaba bastante preocupada. Nunca antes le había pasado eso de tener sentimientos tan fuertes por un compañero de trabajo.

Ken en ese instante volteó y descubrió a Midori observándolo. Ella era sin duda muy hermosa… y una agradable compañera de trabajo. Estaba contento de trabajar con una dama tan profesional.

Si supiera…

Ken regresó sus pensamientos a Kaori. Le había dicho en la mañana que si Umeda se ponía pesado, le hiciera sonar el celular. Hasta ahora, el teléfono móvil de Ken no marcaba ninguna llamada perdida.

En realidad, el pelirrojo había estado de un humor de perros durante todo el día. La sola idea de imaginar a Umeda cerca de su esposa y cuidándola le hacía hervir la sangre. Y por ello habían tenido que repetir varias escenas y habían acabado más tarde de lo acostumbrado en las grabaciones del día. Pero ahora, viéndose libre de regresar a su casa, el día se presentaba genial para el celoso pelirrojo.

Midori insistió en acompañarlo a casa y Ken no vio problema en ello. Seguramente deseaba ver a Kaori. Bueno, eso por un lado… Midori sentía la necesidad de no apartarse de Ken durante un rato más. Quizá esa cercanía le aclarara lo que sentía por él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

En el hogar Nihimura, Kaori dormía tranquila en su habitación. Inuyasha, atento a las instrucciones de Ken, no había dejado solo en ningún momento a su adorada Kaori con ese Umeda. Y éste se encontraba leyendo su libreto en la sala de estar, con la televisión encendida y en el programa musical que seguía el perro. Umeda estaba asombrado con lo inteligente que era el animal.

-Si sólo le falta hablar- musitó.

En eso sintió que se abría la puerta de entrada. Supuso que era Ken y no tenía ganas de recibirlo afectuosamente así que mantuvo en su asiento, leyendo.

-Hola, Umeda. ¿Kaori?-

-Hola, Ken… bueno, ella está dormida. Hola, Midori… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

Midori se sorprendió con el cambio de tono que se produjo en la voz de Umeda al dirigirse a ella. Un tono casi afectuoso… casi como si estuviera esperándola a ella y se alegrase de verla. Esto la descolocó un poco.

-Ha sido duro, en verdad… pero fue muy bueno**.-**

Ken había desaparecido, dejándolos solos. Se cercioraba de que Kaori dormía tranquila y por la sonrisa que esbozaba en su calmado rostro, supo que durante el día todo había estado bien.

Pero se negaba a bajar la guardia con Umeda.

Regresó con Midori y Umeda.

-Gracias por cuidar de Kaori, Umeda. ¿No ha habido problemas?-

-Claro que no. Se ha sentido bien y ha comido muchas galletas en este día. Midori, por cierto… trae la bolsa de papel que está en la cocina. Son nuestras galletas y las comeremos en casa.-

Ken entonces reparó en el aroma a galletas que había.

-¿Dejaste que Kaori cocinara galletas?- preguntó enfadado. Umeda se divertía haciendo enfadar a ese pelirrojo. Era tan temperamental…

-Las horneé yo. Y creo que a tu esposa le han gustado mucho. Sin embargo guardó también para ti, porque ella es una mujer muy buena que merece todo el cuidado que le puedan brindar.-

Ken ante esas palabras se tensó.

-No empieces, Umeda. Sabes muy bien que si por mí fuera, ni te acercarías a MI esposa.-

-Ken, Ken, Ken… no puedes ser tan rencoroso… ¿no tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad?-

-Estoy lista, señor Umeda- dijo Midori con los ojos brillantes saliendo de la cocina. Las galletas estaban muy buenas, sin duda.

Umeda finalmente se levantó de su asiento y hasta se dio la maña de acariciar la cabeza de Inuyasha quien gruñó un poco, pero no dio señales de amenaza.

-Mañana nos vemos, perrito. Ken, despídeme de Kaori. Si consigues a alguien que la cuide, avísame. Aunque al menos yo, no tengo problema en regresar mañana por estos lados-.

-Traidor- musitó Ken al pasar junto a Inuyasha para acompañar a Midori y Umeda hasta la puerta de salida. El perro ocultó su cara entre las patas. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que Umeda fuera simpático?

Kaori despertó momentos después y se encontró con Ken sentado en la cama, observándola.

-Hola, mi amor… ¡qué alegría verte!-

-Hola, Kaori. ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Hum… bien… un poco mareada aún, pero el señor Sawada se ha portado bien y me ha ayudado a reposar. Se hizo cargo de toda la casa… está todo muy limpio. Y cocinó unas… -

-Galletas estupendas.- dijo Ken, cortante.

Kaori miró a su esposo unos momentos, descolocada. Entonces le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Oh, Ken… no me digas que estás celoso… no tienes por qué… el señor Sawada se portó muy bien.-

-Tu "señor Sawada", por si lo olvidas, estuvo obsesionado contigo no hace mucho, Kaori, y eso no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.-

-Pero Ken… él no es un hombre malo… merece que le demos otra oportunidad…-

-Claro, te cocina galletas y te conquista. Incluso se ha ganado a mi perro.-

-Pero Ken… no te pongas así… además… ha sido bueno que viniera precisamente él. Me ha hablado sobre mi madre y hay cosas que yo no sabía y...- Kaori estaba emocionada.

-Bueno, si es así, te traigo a Satori para que te hable de tu padre. O a su papá para que te hable de tus padres todo el día.-

Kaori no pudo evitar que su labio inferior temblara un poco. Y ese gesto lo notó Ken, quien se levantó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación, tratando de contar hasta diez. Luego regresó junto a Kaori, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo… lo siento, Kaori, discúlpame. Debe ser que estoy un tanto estresado con todo esto. Para mí es difícil tener que salir y no estar contigo, sabiendo que puedes ponerte mal en cualquier momento. Te… te prometo confiar más en ti y… si deseas que Umeda siga viniendo a cuidarte, lo permitiré. Pero sólo por ti y porque si así estás más tranquila y él te ayuda en todo, entonces no tengo nada que objetar.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori contestó el móvil de Umeda que estaba duchándose antes de acostarse a dormir.

-Hola, Kaori. ¿Cómo estás?... me alegro… si, si, yo le avisaré. Sin duda estará muy contento, no te preocupes, mañana estará en tu casa.-

Umeda salía de la ducha envuelto en una toalla que le cubría las caderas. La bata que tenía se le había caído al piso mojado y no se la pudo poner.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió al ver que Midori cerraba su celular.

-Oh… hum… era Kaori. Dijo que si no tenía problema, podía ir mañana nuevamente.-

Umeda sonrió.

-Estupendo.-

Midori se fue a acostar pensando en muchas cosas. Una de ellas, en Ken Nihimura, el hombre ideal. La otra, en lo estupendo que se veía Umeda, su protector. Era apuestísimo a decir basta.

Y lo último… en el brillo que apareció en los ojos masculinos al saber que podría ir a ver a Kaori nuevamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Smokin-Neko se subió a la cama con Midori y se acurrucó contra ella. La joven entonces sacó el anillo de Nihimura de entre sus ropas y se lo colocó en la mano. Observó el contraste entre el color del anillo y su piel…

Se quedó dormida y despertó a las tres de la mañana, sobresaltada cuando sonó su teléfono celular. No reconocía el número que aparecía en pantalla, pero contestó de todas maneras.

-Hola, mi amor… quiero verte… estoy libre para que volvamos a vivir nuestra historia.- demandó una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien y que la llenó de horror.

-¡Nooooooo!...- Midori no supo reaccionar ni qué decir, asi que arrojó el móvil contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el aparato se destrozó y sus pedazos salieron volando en varias direcciones. La joven se levantó de su cama y horrorizada, veía los restos del teléfono cercanos a sus pies.

-Midori ¿estás bien?- Umeda había llegado hasta la habitación de la joven y la observaba de pie, inmóvil y sollozando. Había escuchado un ruido extraño precedido de un grito, gracias a que tenía el sueño ligero.

Alcanzó a la chica que estaba sumamente pálida. Notó su expresión de terror y la abrazó sin pensárselo mucho… se supone que los padres calman a sus hijitos cuando tienen pesadillas…

Midori entonces recobró algo de calma a medida que el calor de ese hombre la envolvía. Sus pies dejaron de sostenerla y Umeda la ayudó a sentarse. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Lo… lo lamento. No quería importunar su sueño.-

-Bah… no te preocupes… dormí una buena siesta en casa de Kaori. Aunque si no me quieres contar lo que te pasa, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. Pero tampoco te echaré de la casa. Sólo puedo decirte que no te preocupes por nada, porque estoy a cargo de ti hasta que decidas marcharte.-

-Oh… mu… muchas gracias.- Midori sonrió entonces y Umeda le acarició una mejilla. Entonces Midori decidió contarle todo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Una hora después, Midori dormía tranquilla y arropada y Umeda regresaba a su dormitorio.

Sentía mucha rabia contra la ex pareja de Midori y estaba conmovido por su historia de maltrato. Se dijo a sí mismo que como ella era como su hija, cuidaría de que ese tipo no la encontrara ni le volviera a tocar un pelo.

Notó que el gato de Midori estaba ante la puerta de ella, maullando para entrar nuevamente, pues había salido a hacer sus necesidades.

-Hey, chico, ven aquí… duerme conmigo. No es bueno que importunes a tu ama. Necesita descansar y mañana trabajará duro.-

El felino aceptó la invitación y rato después se acomodaba a los pies de la cama de Umeda. Y el pobre hombre comenzaba a estornudar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto cuatro**

**Padre por Dos**

**Abril 9, 2005.**

Notas de Autora.

Finalmente, después de mis muy largas vacaciones, decidí volver.

El último año ha sido especialmente duro para mí, emocionalmente. Y la verdad es que en estos tres meses no había tenido mucho incentivo a escribir. Pero ahora estoy realmente descansada de Kenshin y compañía y después de inspirarme leyendo el manga y bajando imágenes nuevas de él, tuve las ganas necesarias de seguir escribiendo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en regresar… este último tiempo mi participación ha sido más bien intermitente y siento que necesitaba este descanso de mis labores narrativas para volver con nuevas ideas. Ahora mi deseo es terminar las historias que tengo en carpeta, publicar una que tengo empezada y después, ya veremos por donde me lleva la vida.

No puedo pedir disculpas, porque pienso que ha sido bueno para mí tomarme este tiempo. No había descansado de Kenshin ni siquiera cuando estaba en clases o con poco tiempo… y no me había dado cuenta de lo desgastada que estaba. Tomé la decisión cuando me puse a escribir un acto de Misao, una chica en Apuros, y después de tres horas tenía dos párrafos que no me hacían feliz y que acabé borrando.

Ahora, sobre esta historia particular… debo decir que Umeda me está gustando cada vez más… bueno, como ya escribí un capítulo especial con el final de Actuación sin Libreto, no puedo juntarlo con Kaori, asi que por ese lado no tengan miedo. Y por lo demás seguiré esta historia.

Un besito y cuídense. Gracias por la paciencia. Y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Blanca Pérez Quezada.


	5. A la pelea por mi mujer

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto cinco**

**A la pelea por mi mujer**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kenshin se quedó dormido, una vez más sentado con la espada entre los brazos, alerta para atacar en cualquier momento. A Tomoe le llamaba mucho la atención que ni siquiera en esos momentos de aparente paz, él pudiera dormir tranquilo.

El cuerpo se acostumbraba a vivir y dormir listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Quizá Tomoe no podía entender a Kenshin, pero Midori si, porque ella había sido una mujer maltratada. Por lo tanto, tenía el sueño muy ligero. Cuando se padre llegaba bebido y entraba a su habitación a golpearla, ella ya estaba despierta, aunque fueran las cuatro de la mañana. Lista para salir corriendo, aunque fuera sólo para posponer el castigo.

Aún a veces, cuando dormía en casa de Umeda, sentía perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos en la pieza del lado. Ella sabía que él jamás entraría a su habitación a golpearla, pero de todos modos, una parte de su mente se negaba a descansar.

Tomoe observó a Kenshin unos instantes y se retiró del cuarto, dejándolo solo. Seguramente aprovecharía de anotar en su diario los sucesos del día o sus impresiones del mismo.

-¡Corten!... Muy bien, Midori, salió estupendo. De todos modos vamos a repetir para tomar tu expresión desde otro ángulo.- dijo Aoshi que deseaba la perfección para transmitir emociones mediante la imagen.

Ken tomó un poco de agua en el pequeño descanso. Tenía la garganta seca y tendría que hacerse el dormido unos momentos más. Lo que no era malo, porque al menos el perfume que usaba Midori era delicioso y le ayudaba a relajarse para la escena.

Aunque no era tan delicioso como el de Kaori…

Ken suspiró y se acomodó nuevamente, espada entre los brazos. Lo ponía nervioso el saber que Midori tenía que mirarlo tan fijamente. ¿Por qué Aoshi no había contratado a un actor profesional para hacer esta serie de Kenshin? ... él no era actor, sólo un maestro de kendo. Bueno… en realidad, llevaba tres años más o menos interpretando al pelirrojo espadachín, así que fuera o no actor profesional, era seguramente quien mejor entendía al personaje. Y Aoshi lo sabía.

De todas maneras Ken iba regularmente a las clases de actuación para seguir aprendiendo a relajarse, hablar con una buena pronunciación y ese tipo de cosas que él no deseaba olvidar para darle un mejor énfasis a su personaje. Porque sentía que aún Kenshin podía mejorar. Pero no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de tener que hacer escenas íntimas con Midori… sabía que vendría una y eso lo complicaba, porque al menos en la serie solo una vez tuvo que abrazar a Kaoru y el resto solo fueron risas y chascarros en los episodios que pretendían ser más románticos. Pero con Midori, era diferente, porque para Kenshin su primer amor debía ser intenso para justificar sus anhelos de cambiar. Y sabía que toda esa intensidad tendría que salir en la famosa escenita…

Lo que le preocupaba también era que él era hombre y aunque Midori no le atraía en lo más mínimo… su cuerpo reaccionaba de todas maneras ante la cercanía de una mujer atractiva y le daba un poco de pena pensar que haciendo la escena Midori se diera cuenta de que a él… le pasaba… y para peor, parece que iban a tener que estar con muy poca ropa encima.

Nuevamente sintió el perfume de su compañera envolverlo y decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Sabía que ahora debía relajarse para que la escena saliera bien. Afortunadamente ya no tuvieron que repetirla después de terminarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda estaba leyendo su libreto, esperando a Ken pacientemente. Estaba sentado en el sofá que le pareció más cómodo, con Inuyasha a sus pies.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que cuidaba regularmente a Kaori y sin duda su aura estaba cambiando. Andaba bastante más amable, aunque si le preguntasen a Midori, ella hubiera dicho que Umeda era un dulce con ella desde siempre.

Era extraño, pero de pronto se sentía muy tranquilo y bastante feliz. Durante las noches llegaba el enano pelirrojo junto a Midori, intercambiaban un par de frases ofensivas, de doble sentido para que Midori no se diera cuenta de las muchas ganas que se traían esos dos ni para que Kaori se disgustara, y luego él se iba a su casa con la actriz. Y Ken pasaba a ocuparse de su esposa.

Kaori por lo demás se veía muy bien. Tranquila también, estaba ganando peso. Umeda no hacía comentario alguno haciendo referencia a los hechos que ella y Ken conocían muy bien, ni a los sentimientos que tenía por Kaori. Todo un caballero, sin duda. Además, le contaba muchas anécdotas de su madre y otras de su padre de quién había oído hablar mucho antes de que se fugara con Kaoru. Después de todo, los tres crecieron en la misma región.

Ken por su parte estaba frustrado. No le cabía en la cabeza tanta amabilidad de Umeda y llamaba a cada rato libre que tenía para saber si su esposa estaba bien o tenía alguna queja. Por lo demás, en los ensayos de combates le salían estupendas… demasiado reales. Tanto así que continuamente Ken debía disculparse ante sus compañeros de equipo por algún bofetón propinado sin querer queriendo.

Durante las próximas semanas se prepararían a conciencia con los ensayos de combates, debido a que pensaban marcharse a Kyoto dentro de unos días más para grabar todos los exteriores. Si bien ya habían grabado algunos, se trataban básicamente de callejones oscuros que reproducían en los estudios de Tokio. Pero había otras escenas en lugares típicos de Kyoto y por lo demás, el clima los estaba favoreciendo. Llevaba días nevando en la región y eso era bueno. En cuanto acabara de nevar, viajarían. Quizá antes, de ser posible.

Umeda acabó de repasar por enésima vez el libreto de la obra de teatro. Le gustaba mucho su papel de hombre a punto de jubilar, con un hijo homosexual, una hija que lo quería mucho, pero a quien sentía distante y esas cosas. Un hombre decadente que se enamoraba de una mujer que bien podría ser su hija. La actriz que protagonizaba a su enamorada era preciosa y estupenda, pero Umeda sentía que les faltaba química para funcionar bien. Y el estreno era en unas semanas más. Eso era lo único que hacía infeliz al actor. A él le gustaba triunfar y que su equipo triunfara con él.

La puerta se abrió finalmente. Inuyasha ni se levantó a saludar a su amo, porque él caminaba directamente a la habitación donde descansaba Kaori.

Midori se acercó a Umeda y le sonrió. Una vez Ken se cercioró que su esposa estaba bien, recordó sus modales y salió a saludar a Umeda y a despedirlos a la vez.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Había cena caliente en la cocina, asi que Ken sirvió a Kaori en la cama y luego fue por una bandeja para él. Kaori estaba tomándose la sopa cuando Ken apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja en las manos y de pronto ella se lo quedó mirando.

El cambio de color en el pelo le sentaba muy bien. Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta antes, cuando lo prepararon para hacer de Kenshin más joven. Pero ahora, mirándolo mejor, con el largo cabello suelto por la espalda, el tipo realmente se veía bien sexi.

A Kaori se le estaba secando la boca. Apuró el plato de sopa y se apresuró a pedir más. Ken la miró asombrado y salió a buscar alimento. Kaori observó su espalda bastante más ancha que sus caderas, su trasero apretado (cómo no) a pesar de que él era un hombre delgado y se dijo a si misma que tenía a todo un galán en su casa. Y pensándolo bien, ese galán era todo de ella. Y una interesante mezcla, porque a veces era bien celoso y al momento siguiente tierno como un gatito indefenso entre sus brazos. Cuando algo le molestaba, salía a desquitarse haciendo algo de ejercicio o bañando a Inuyasha, y volvía relajado, despreocupado y hasta feliz.

Era un tipo delicioso este Ken. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daban ataques de locura, si bien seguía yendo al psicólogo para chequearse o conversar de lo que sea. Y es que al pelirrojo le aterraba la idea de perder la cordura como en otras ocasiones y hacerle daño a su mujer, por eso prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Kaori se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos mientras Ken comía viendo la tele. De pronto se volvió hacia ella y se sorprendió al ver el brillo en su mirada. Terminó de comer y se acercó. Kaori no tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello.

Esto de la revolución hormonal en el cuerpo femenino… huy… no le estaba dando mucho descanso a Ken.

Como si él quisiera descansar…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda se fue directamente al teatro a ensayar. No era muy tarde y él estaba impaciente por realizar su trabajo. Midori lo acompañó por petición de él. Ni loco dejaba a su niña sola sabiendo que había un maniático en la calle buscándola.

Shizuka observó a Umeda hacer su aparición en el teatro y le dijo algo al director de la obra. Éste carraspeó un poco y pidió a todos los actores reunirse en el escenario, porque tenían que conversar.

Midori se quedó más atrás esperando a Umeda, pero éste le hizo un ademán para que se acercara al grupo. Y no dejó que se quedara tras él, si no adelante, donde sus ojos la vieran. Y es que Umeda había tenido una larga conversación con Kaori al respecto para que le aclarara algunas cosas sobre su invitada. Y se quedó tan helado como el día anterior. Incluso, en esa tarde en que Ken llegó a casa, Umeda no lo molestó con comentario alguno, porque él había ayudado a su protegida con anterioridad, a costa de su integridad física.

Y eso era de caballeros.

Aunque al día siguiente se burló un tanto de él, retomando la que ya era tradición.

-Les diré lo que sucede. Tenemos un problema con la señorita Shizuka.-empezó el director de la obra, llamando la atención de todos.- Le ha surgido un contratiempo y debe, por lo pronto, abandonarnos. Por lo tanto, esta obra está temporalmente sin protagonista. Hoy ensayaremos la obra de todas maneras, pero creo que Sawada deberá ensayar solo en este día.

Shizuka tomó la palabra, haciendo una reverencia a sus compañeros. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Sin duda había estado llorando.

-Me detectaron un quiste canceroso en un seno, por lo tanto yo… desearía tomarme este tiempo para iniciar un tratamiento y curarme.

Umeda sintió verdadera pena por su compañera de labores y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, Shizuka. Lo que sea… dinero, o simplemente un amigo. Ahí estaré. Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, Sawada.

El resto del elenco le dijo lo mismo. Y que de todas maneras, el dinero recaudado en la primera semana iría para ella, para apalear los gastos del costoso tratamiento que recibiría.

Más tarde, el elenco ensayaba la obra. Midori, sentada al lado del director, observaba a sus colegas trabajando. Lo hacían muy bien y recibían las indicaciones o correcciones de buena gana.

Umeda salió al escenario con una escoba y empezó a hablarle. El director leía y hacía desde su puesto los parlamentos de Shizuka, que a esa hora estaba en casa, pero al rato Umeda soltó la escoba.

-Me cuesta actuar y moverme con este palo tieso. Midori a veces me ha ayudado a ensayar esta parte del libreto. ¿Por qué no subes, chica?

Al director le pareció buena idea mientras encontraban a una actriz que hiciera el papel. Por ahora necesitaban una ayudante para Umeda. Era más fácil así marcar sus posiciones en el escenario y ver donde le daba la mejor luz., además de interactuar con algo mejor que una simple y aburrida escoba.

Midori hablaba con naturalidad, como si realmente ella fuera la joven mujer que sin querer se enamora de su jefe. A Umeda se le hizo muy cómodo seguir sus líneas. Incluso se sorprendió cuando notó que Midori actuaba con él: tanto leer el libreto acabó aprendiéndose los parlamentos porque ni miraba las hojas.

El director esbozó una sonrisa, porque, después de todo, lo de la actriz faltante estaba resuelto.

Claro, si es que Midori podía.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi llegó a casa temprano y Satori salió a recibirlo con Shinya en brazos.

-Hoy ha sido un bebé estupendo y está curado de su resfrio, ¿verdad, hijito?- dijo la madre.

El bebé rió, enterneciendo el corazón de su padre que creía en los milagros desde que lo vió por primera vez.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿sabes?- sonrió Aoshi. –Podríamos hacer una comida e invitar a nuestros amigos… antes de partir a Kyoto.-

Satori buscó la mirada de su esposo y le acarició una mejilla.

-Amor… no puedo acompañarte a Kyoto… tengo que asistir a clases. Quisiera tanto ir contigo…-

-No te preocupes, Satori. Quizá sea una o dos semanas. Dependerá del clima que encontremos y del ritmo de grabaciones. Además, yo… - Aoshi acomodó al bebé en su pecho para acunarlo y mirarlo con afecto- … aprendí que a una mujer como tú hay que dejarle todo el espacio para tomar sus decisiones y realizar su vida. Me costó mucho, pero… valió la pena aprender eso.-

Satori recordó todo por lo que hizo pasar a Aoshi desde sus negativas a casarse con él y todo lo que paso después.

-¿No me dejarás olvidarlo, verdad?- dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Aoshi, y se inclinó para besarla en la boca.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Era sábado por la noche y Ken ya estaba hasta el cuerno de soportar a Umeda en su casa. Pero lo peor era lo que sucedería a partir del viernes.

Claro, porque el viernes él partía a Kyoto con el elenco y Kaori no tenía permiso del médico para salir de la casa, salvo que esta se estuviera quemando, así que no se la podía llevar con él.

Como el desgraciado de Umeda tenía unas cuantas escenas, volvería mucho antes que él a Tokio.

Ken necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a una enfermera que se hiciera cargo de Kaori. Habló con Satori, pero ésta tenía clases y además debía cuidar de Shinya. Aunque la eterna y mejor amiga de Kaori decidió mudarse a la casa Nihimura para hacerle compañía después de clases y en las noches y charlar como en los viejos tiempos. Asi que al menos parte del día estaba resuelto y el otro infeliz no tendría excusa para quedarse en su casa al regresar a la capital.

La reunión de celebración por la recuperación de Shinya finalmente se realizó en el hogar de Ken y Kaori. Estaban, como no, Akira y Misato, también con su pequeño que corría alegre por toda la casa. Y desde luego, el matrimonio Miyasaki con el pequeño festejado que dormía como un bendito en la cama matrimonial de Kaori.

Satori incluso se había traído ya una maleta desde su departamento, porque no quería estar corriendo a última hora el jueves por la tarde para trasladarse. Traía libros, cuadernos… biberones y ese tipo de cosas, además de una dotación generosa de pañales desechables.

Misato servía la comida que Ken había preparado, debido a que ese día en la tarde había estado él en casa ocupándose como era su deber, de su amorosa esposa. Kaori tomó el teléfono y llamó a Midori para saber si vendría con el señor Sawada.

-Lo siento, Kaori… no podemos ir. Hum… no vas a creerlo, pero… no podemos salir de casa. Lo que pasa es que…-

Kaori, sorprendida por lo que le relataba Midori, le dejó saludos a Umeda y después de colgar el teléfono, se dispuso a darle al resto de los comensales la noticia.

-Midori y el señor Sawada no pueden venir, porque… él se siente un poco mal. Está un tanto enfermo. Espero que no sea nada grave.- dijo Kaori con toda sinceridad.

-Es una lástima que no vengan.- dijo Aoshi.- Pero creo que podríamos empezar a comer. Me muero de hambre.-

-Eh… esa idea me gusta mucho. Amigo Ken, vamos a probar de las delicias que has cocinado hoy.- Dijo Akira sobándose las manos.

Ken estaba contentísimo y llenaba las copas de sus invitados y sus platos… el postre por lo demás, no le había podido quedar mejor. Se sentía conversador y relajado, aquella estaba resultando una estupenda noche, después de todo. Y lo mejor es que la conciencia no le remordía… para nada.

Porque un hombre debe hacer, lo que un hombre debe hacer¿no?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda salió bastante pálido del cuarto de baño con una mano sobre su estómago después de haber estado la última media hora sentado en el W.C. Nunca pensó que su cuerpo hubiera podido albergar tantos gases y tanto… puaj… y era la cuarta vez que iba, en menos de tres horas.

Midori le preparó algo de beber caliente y luego se sentó junto a él en la cama para ayudarlo a bebérselo, a pesar de que Umeda solo deseaba estar bien muerto. Aparte, estaba avergonzado por tremenda cagadera que le había dado.

Por más que lo pensaba, no sabía que era lo que había salido mal. Luego de molestar al enano pelirrojo la noche anterior, se fue a su casa con Midori, como siempre. Se había llevado un trozo de pastel que había preparado en casa de Kaori para demostrarle a ella el excelente tipo que era. Pero algo tuvo que haber salido mal, porque ese pastel definitivamente le había caído muy, pero muy pésimo a su pobre estómago.

Desde luego que Umeda no tenía cómo saber que Ken el día anterior había vertido una dosis generosa de laxante líquido ultrapotente (que había comprado hacía dos días para darle buen uso en su amigo Umeda) en su maravilloso trozo de pastel cuando lo vio en la cocina listo para llevar, antes de salir a despedirlos. Tampoco tenía cómo saber que ese día el y Midori habían compartido unas tortas dulces antes de regresar a casa, por lo que Ken estaba seguro de que ella no comería dulces esa noche. Y para evitar que Midori comiera ese día sábado, en la mañana cuando se reunieron a ver unos detalles de vestuario, Ken la había invitado a almorzar pasteles. Tantos para asegurarse que ella quedara atiborrada de dulces y el trozo de pastel se lo acabara comiera todo él.

Había sido un golpe más que bajo para el pobre Umeda.

Smokin-Neko entró en la habitación del enfermo y se acomodó sobre sus pies.

-Debe ser que estoy viejo para tanta crema.- dijo Umeda por lo bajo mientras Midori le ofrecía cucharadas de un líquido tibio ya. El hombre estaba tan débil que no se sentía capaz de sostener una cucharita sin derramar su contenido.

-Está bien, señor Umeda. Seguramente la crema se pudo estropear y por eso se ha puesto tan mal. Porque tuvo que ser el pastel. Fue lo único que comió esta tarde.-

-Como sea, por mi causa no has podido ir a casa de tu amigo Ken. Aún estás a tiempo de ir.- dijo Umeda esperanzado de que Midori fuera capaz de hacer caer a Ken en la infidelidad. Ella le había contado que él, de la nada, la había invitado a comer. Seguro que el tonto pelirrojo estaba cayendo, lo que era entendible por la belleza de Midori.

-No, señor Umeda. Me quedaré con usted hasta que se ponga bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después que usted ha tenido la amabilidad de acogerme en su casa.-

Umeda con esta revelación, de todas maneras se sintió tranquilo. En el fondo, era agradable tener a una mujer que se preocupase por él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo.

-Los años me están poniendo sentimental- se dijo a sí mismo esa noche, antes de dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori recordó la sonrisa amable y hasta traviesa de Ken cuando la invitó a almorzar. Y aunque la propuesta de comer pasteles le pareció extraña para un almuerzo, le agradó la idea de salir de lo común.

Pero… ¿por qué él estaría tan contento?

Seguramente a él le agradaba estar con ella.

Ken era muy especial… Kaori era una afortunada por tenerlo de marido. Si ella fuera Kaori, no lo dejaría solo ni aunque la amarraran… Ken le provocaba emociones profundas y cálidas. Le hacía pensar en que ella necesitaba a un hombre como él y no como Misaki. Porque ella no merecía aguantar golpes para tener a un compañero de vida al lado. Ella quería mimos, quería risas, quería amabilidad. Todo eso que ella veía que Ken le ofrecía a su pareja.

Quería un hombre que volcara su fuerza contra los otros para protegerla y no contra ella misma. Midori entonces suspiró. Quizá ella nunca podría optar a ese tipo de hombres porque hasta ahora la vida no se lo había otorgado y nunca lo haría… tal vez, realmente ella no mereciera a un hombre asi…

El anillo de Ken lo había devuelto. Tan discretamente como lo sacó, lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Aoshi en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Y el pelirrojo no tardó en ponérselo.

Ojalá hubiera otro como Ken. Conocía a muchos hombres, pero era ese el que más le gustaba.

Mientras, en su casa, Ken ni sospechaba las ilusiones que su… travesura había despertado en Midori.

Él en ese momento abrazaba a su esposa dormida y sentía su respiración pausada.

Quería sentirla asi todo el tiempo que pudiera. Sabía que la extrañaría montones en Kyoto y no quería dejarla, pero Aoshi le había asegurado que en cuanto acabaran sus escenas, él podría volver. Ken pensaba seriamente en viajar durante las tardes a Tokio. Total… tres horas de ida y tres horas de vuelta en el tren…

Kaori se movió en sueños y se acurrucó contra él. A Ken le gustaba esa rutina de acogerla y le hacía mucha gracia ver que su cintura ensanchaba y sentirla redonda… aunque Satori le había prohibido comentarle eso a Kaori, porque el ego femenino podría resentirse.

Ken de pronto pensó que si lo del pastel había resultado, posiblemente otras cosas también podrían resultar contra Umeda. La idea era mantenerlo alejado de su casa y su esposa. Lo sentía por Kaori que se notaba le caía bien Umeda, pero ella aun era demasiado inocente como para pensar que Umeda iba con segundas intenciones. Y él como esposo debía protegerla de ese hombre. Y ya que no podía con la fuerza, para no hacer enfadar a Kaori, lo haría con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que en Kyoto algo se le ocurriría.

Pensó de pronto en Midori. Ella vivía con Umeda. Era joven, era bellísima… si Umeda se enamoraba de ella, dejaría en paz a Kaori…

Pero no. Midori era demasiado para el desgraciado de Umeda. Ella se merecía a un hombre mejor. Además, si a Midori no le gustaba Umeda y luego él se obsesionaba con ella… no, no, mala idea. Ya bastante tenían con cuidarla de Misaki que por lo que habían sabido andaba rondando los estudios, como para más encima tener que protegerla de Umeda.

Quizá castrar al hombre no sería mala idea. Ken podrían entrenar a Inuyasha para hacer el trabajito…

Ken rió. Y como Kaori no despertó, él decidió entregarse al descanso que bien merecido se tenía, más porque estaba pensando demasiadas idioteces aunque fueran divertidas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi enredó sus largos dedos en el sedoso cabello de Satori. Hacía tiempo que no la veía con el cabello suelto, prácticamente desde el nacimiento de Shinya… y vaya que le había crecido.

Sus pechos aún estaban hinchados y adoloridos por la succión continua del bebé y entendiendo que ella estaba cansada, Aoshi solo pudo contentarse con sentir esa suavidad de su cabello y de su piel antes de dormir él también. Aunque en realidad, ese periodo que vivía era demasiado bueno como para quejarse de la falta de relaciones sexuales.

Tenía una bella y joven esposa que estudiaba y criaba a su hijo.

Tenía un hijo que se había recuperado por primera vez de una enfermedad.

Tenía un proyecto en marcha y un par de galardones en su repisa favorita.

Un par de suegros simpáticos y cuñados adolescentes.

Si, si… todo bien. Y pensar que hacía poco más de dos años, su vida era un asco mientras rodaba un documental en Alemania y Satori estaba muriéndose en Japón… afortunadamente todo había salido bien y él ganaba. Tenía a la mujer, al hijo, el dinero y la fama.

Y si tenía todo eso… ¿por qué ese vacío?... ¿Estaría pecando de avaricioso si deseaba algo más?

Su familia había mantenido sus amenazas. Desde que él se casó con Satori que no le hablaban… quizá no hubieran sido los mejores padres o él el mejor hijo, pero, viendo a sus suegros, al padre de Ken… viendo a las familias de todos, se preguntaba si él podría tener también el cariño y respeto genuinos de sus padres.

Aoshi suspiró cansado. Cansado de llamarlos por teléfono y no recibir respuesta. Cansado de visitarlos y tener que conformarse con hablar con su querido abuelo. Cansado de las negativas de ellos.

Él trataba de mantenerse fuerte, pero… ese día, cuando su hijo le sonrió, él hubiera deseado tener ahí a su papá para preguntarle qué sintió cuando él salía de una gripe.

Y tuvo que reconocer que sus padres ya no estaban para él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken no quería soltar a Kaori ese lunes al marcharse a trabajar. Pero dándole un par de besos antes de dejarla, se resignó a seguir solo. Hacía frío afuera y no quería que ella se enfriara.

Encontrar una enfermera no era tan fácil como él esperaba. No tenía mucho tiempo libre para buscar una. Y prefería hacerlo él, porque estaba seguro que si se lo encargaba a Kaori, Umeda vería el modo de tergiversarlo todo, ganarse a la enfermera y seguir teniendo acceso a su casa.

El buscaría a una enfermera muy casada y muy enamorada de su esposo o en su defecto, bien vieja y bien fea para que Umeda no se le acerque. El asunto lo estaba obsesionando y se pasaba todo el día imaginando planes macabros que acabarían con su contrincante.

Kaori le brindó su sonrisa luminosa y prometiendo descansar, entró a la casa y se fue a la cama directamente. Allí desayunó lo que Ken le dejara en una bandeja antes de irse y ella agradeció tener a un hombre tan bueno a su lado. Y tan noble.

Bueno… a dos.

Umeda llegó como a las once porque a esa hora él preparaba los alimentos. Kaori le abrió la puerta y a pesar de vestir una bata, se veía preciosa. La maternidad le sentaba muy bien. Cada día estaba más bonita y sonrosada a pesar de que él sabía, ella vomitaba durante las mañanas y el médico ya le había asegurado que eso duraría seguramente hasta los siete meses, además de las náuseas.

Umeda entonces le acomodó cojines y mantas en el sofá para que Kaori se acostara allí y viera televisión en compañía del perro. Se dispuso a cocinar por lo que tomó cebollas y patatas e hizo una deliciosa sopa para que Kaori entrara en calor. Se sentó con ella a comer. Luego vendría el arroz con pescado.

Kaori se instaló junto a su nuevo amigo contándole cosas diversas: el bebé de Satori, el viaje que tendría que realizar Ken y ese tipo de cosas que para ella eran importantes. Umeda pensó que de todos modos para ella debía ser tremendo tener que estar todo el día encerrada en su casa sin hacer nada salvo engordar y comprendió que él y Ken eran lo único que ella veía todo el tiempo…

La mujer entonces probó la sopa e hizo un gesto extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Umeda extrañado.

Kaori lo miró sin saber qué decir. Sabía que él se esforzaba mucho por cuidarla bien, pero esto…

- Está dulce… - dijo Kaori- la sopa sabe dulce… creo que le echó azúcar-

- ¿Azúcar?- respondió Umeda. Entonces comprendió. El muy maldito pelirrojo le había cambiado las etiquetas al salero y al azucarero para hacerle quedar mal con Kaori. Era la única explicación para que la sopa le hubiera quedado tan dulce como un caramelo.

El hombre se levantó y en la cocina inspeccionó los contenedores de azúcar y sal. Pero las etiquetas estaban acordes a sus contenidos. Umeda entonces aceptó que quizá él se hubiera equivocado al aliñar la sopa. Fue cuando un aroma penetrante llegó a su nariz.

El arroz…

Estaba quemado y duro.

Umeda entonces apagó la cocina. Tonto, tonto, tonto… por estar distraído, estropeó los sagrados alimentos de Kaori. Buscó en el refrigerador algo que pudiera preparar rápido y encontró comida guardada del día anterior, asi que la calentó y asunto arreglado. La comida dulce y quemada fue a parar al plato de Inuyasha que nada más olerla la desechó y exigió su comida para perro de todos los días. Él no estaba para comer porquerías.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Tomoe se disculpaba con Kenshin por no tener más ingredientes con los que mejorar el sabor de sus comidas. Y le comentaba lo bien que se sentía viéndolo comer tan a gusto.

Ken comía tranquilo y hacía su escena. Se supone que disfrutaban una comida con los alimentos que habían cosechado ellos y era una época pacifica en el matrimonio. Los días se sucedían calmados y el corazón del guerrero estaba en paz.

Al terminar las escenas, Ken no estaba muy hambriento, debido a que su comida no era de utilería, si no más bien real. Pensó en Kaori y decidió llamarla para saber si había comido bien ella también.

- Estoy bien, Ken, almorcé temprano con el señor Umeda… si, amor… lo que dejaste de ayer. Estaba muy rico.-

Kaori era muy discreta, porque no mencionó si Umeda había cocinado antes… bueno, ya vería el modo de averiguarlo por la tarde al llegar a casa.

La tarde del domingo Ken se había preocupado especialmente de limpiar con cuidado obsesivo los quemadores de la cocina a gas, para que estuvieran perfectas y dieran un fogón… potente.

Tan potente que, si alguien no se daba cuenta de lo alto que estaba el fuego, quemaría fácilmente lo que cocinara.

Y después, mientras Kaori dormía, se entretuvo inyectando azúcar líquida en cuanta verdura encontró en el refrigerador. Se aseguró de dejar comida para Kaori. Y dejó dos porciones, porque estaba seguro que con lo buena que era ella le daría algo a Umeda y no quería que su mujer pasara hambre.

Ken pensó seriamente en hacerse amigo de Midori, para averiguar si todos sus trucos para Umeda estaban resultando. Por eso en el rato que tuvieron de descanso, él se acercó a ella a conversar y de alguna manera le sonsacó que Umeda estuvo toda la tarde del sábado sentadito en la taza del baño. Aunque Midori le dijo que quizá era porque la crema del pastel se pudo haber estropeado.

El pelirrojo sonreía mientras Midori le comentaba las cosas de su fin de semana. Se notaba que ella necesitaba un amigo y le pareció un precio justo escucharla y brindarle compañía por obtener la información que él necesitaba.

Sería un buen intercambio.

Tal vez… él podría averiguar si a Midori le interesaba Umeda, para luego ver el modo de juntarlos…

No, no, Ken tonto… eso no era bueno para Midori. Ella merecía a alguien como… como… hum… no conocía a hombres tan buenos entre sus amistades y que estuvieran solteros. Aunque pensándolo mejor, a Midori le haría bien tener ese tiempo en solitario sentimentalmente, para curarse bien de los ataques vividos con el enfermo de Misaki. Al menos él, en las horas de trabajo la cuidaría.

La hora de descanso había terminado. Ken se acomodó el Gi azul marino y seguido de Midori, se encaminó hacia donde Aoshi le indicaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto cinco

A la pelea por mi mujer.

2004.


	6. Las Rayas del Tigre

**Actuación sin Libreto Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto seis**

**Las rayas del tigre**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken observaba el cielo de la habitación, con un brazo sobre su frente, acostado de espaldas. La oscuridad era apenas espantada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana esquivando antes a las nubes que trataban de detenerlas.

Con el cabello suelto y el cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura, Ken apenas sentía el frío sobre su pecho desnudo. Ocasionalmente, sobre éste, un pendiente de plata con forma de "K" brillaba ante la luz que lograba penetrar.

Pensaba, muy concentrado. Y al terminar de pensar en su día, giró sobre su costado y estiró un brazo. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo evidente. Estaba solo y además, se había acomodado en un lado del futón en vez de hacerlo en el medio, producto de la costumbre de dormir acompañado.

Estaba en Kyoto. Finalmente en Kyoto, listo para iniciar las grabaciones que faltaban. Pero no se sentía bien con la situación. No le gustaba estar enojado con Kaori. Quizá ella tuviera razón y él fuera en exceso celoso… quizá Umeda realmente estuviera cambiando… lo mejor sería llamar a Kaori por teléfono y ofrecerle la disculpa que no pudo en la mañana. Seguramente así él podría conciliar el sueño y dormirse de una vez. Una vez más, comenzó a recordar cómo llegó a ese punto de enojarse con su esposa.

Todo había empezado la noche anterior. Ken había llegado sorpresivamente con Midori a su casa. Entraron y Kaori estaba en brazos de ese desgraciado de Umeda, sonriéndole. Y ese maldito la tenía por la cintura.

La primera reacción de Ken fue la de golpear a Umeda hasta matarlo, pero se contuvo y no por Kaori, sino por Midori que demasiada violencia había sufrido en su vida como para tener que ver más. Asi que Ken simplemente tosió y cuando Umeda y Kaori se separaron, Ken despidió a Umeda rápidamente. El aludido sólo sonrió, dijo algo de que Kaori era una gran actriz y tomando a Midori de una mano, salió del lugar.

Kaori se quedó a solas con su esposo, quien la miraba fijamente. Ken trató de contar hasta diez y luego hasta cien. Al no lograr dominarse del todo, fue a la cocina por algo de beber. Kaori fue tras él. Ella sabía muy bien que los silencios de Ken no anticipaban nada bueno…

-Fuiste muy descortés con el señor Umeda, Ken… él y yo estábamos…

-Estaban abrazados, ya los vi. No es necesario que me digas nada más.- Ken asía su vaso de agua con fuerza.

-Es que puedes estar pensando que yo… -dijo apresuradamente Kaori, pero demasiado tarde.

-No estoy pensando nada, Kaori. Solo tengo la certeza de que soy un verdadero estúpido. Mañana te vas a Kyoto conmigo y conmigo te regresarás a casa.

-Ken, no es necesario hacer eso… el doctor dijo que…-

Ken aún le daba la espalda.

-Me importa un soberano pepino lo que diga el doctor. Te quedarás en casa de mamá Nadesico y Miranda. Ellas te cuidarán bien. En lo que a mi respecta, Umeda no se te acerca más.-

-Ken, por favor, escúchame… no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Yo le ayudaba a ensayar una parte de su obra y…-

-Si, ya sé, no es necesario que me digas qué obra es, porque sé muy bien de qué se trata. El hombre adulto y la mujer joven… ¡maldita sea! Ya sabía yo que ese desgraciado iba a engatusarte de alguna manera.- Dijo Ken alzando la voz. Inuyasha enseguida se puso alerta. Kaori se cubrió el vientre con las manos sin darse cuenta de que se ponía a la defensiva.

-Ken, no te pongas así… Umeda sólo quería…

-¡No me pidas que no me ponga así, Kaori!- al darse cuenta de que gritaba, Ken bajó el tono de voz y respiró profundo.- Disculpa, pero no se me puede olvidar que ese malnacido de Umeda trató de abusarte en dos ocasiones. Y por más que lo pienso, no puedo entender por qué lo defiendes ahora y permites que te abrace. – Dijo tenso.

-Ken… el señor Umeda ha cambiado. Es un hombre muy paternal.-

-¡Paternal mis narices, Kaori! No dejo de pensar que tiene alguna estratagema y mi intuición rara vez me falla. No quiero que lo tengas cerca, no quiero que él te mire ni te toque ni respire el mismo aire que tú, porque no lo merece. Te vas conmigo a Kyoto. Y punto, aunque tenga que deba trasladarte en una ambulancia.

Kaori abrió mucho los ojos. Trató de explicarse nuevamente, pero desgraciadamente no encontró un buen comienzo de frase.

-Él ha cambiado, Ken. Él ya no me…-

-No trates de convencerme de la "redención de Umeda", Kaori, porque la única verdad es que un tigre no puede cambiar nunca de rayas. Yo no creeré que Umeda ya no está interesado en ti y es más, puedo apostar mi cabeza a que está pensando en una forma de quedarse contigo e incluso con nuestros hijos.- Ken se tapó la boca al terminar de hablar… se suponía que Kaori no debía saber lo que él pensaba de Umeda, porque de seguro se enfadaría con él.

Y así fue.

-Umeda no es así como tú dices, Ken… se ha portado bien con nosotros y no me ha hecho insinuaciones raras. Además, si piensas que Umeda es capaz de quedarse conmigo y con nuestros hijos, significa que en el fondo no confías en mí.- Kaori estaba dolida y ladeaba la cabeza para mirar el piso.- No puedo creerlo.-

-Yo confío en ti, Kaori, pero en quien no confío es en ese Umeda. No ha cambiado, ¿ves? Aún discutimos por su culpa.- Ken se apresuró a abrazar a Kaori, pero ella no le correspondió.

-Él ha cambiado, Ken. Asi como tú cambiaste.-

-No me compares con él.- dijo Ken ofendido.- Admito que no soy un hombre bueno, pero… yo no cambié. Yo estaba confundido… hacía tonterías, pero pude retomar el camino gracias al amor que siento por ti y a la confianza que depositaste en mí. -

-Entonces déjame confiar en Umeda, Ken… quizá él cambie. No quiero ir a Kyoto, quiero quedarme en casa.-

-¡Tú no tienes que confiar en Umeda ni salvarlo de él mismo, Kaori, porque ese derecho es sólo para mí!- Ken ahora estaba realmente celoso.- Y ahora mismo empacas. Yo llamaré a los padres de Satori para que cuiden la casa.-

-Ken, no te pongas así…-

Ken la soltó y se fue al dormitorio. Ella lo siguió.

-¡Acaso no tengo derecho a ponerme así! Defiendes a ese tipo mejor de lo que podrías defenderme a mí… -Sacó la ropa de Kaori del armario y la arrojó sobre la cama para meterla en la maleta.

-¡Cálmate, Ken. Estás celoso y es no es bueno…!- Kaori trataba de detenerlo.

-¡Claro que estoy celoso, muy celoso! ¡Tú eres mi esposa, me juraste fidelidad a mí, no a Umeda. Tú tienes que confiar en mí, pase lo que pase y no en él. Odio verlo aquí al llegar a la casa, detesto comer lo que él cocina y gritaría si pudiera cada vez que alabas su comida. ¡Y no me digas que es como un padre para ti, porque a mí una vez me dijiste lo mismo sobre la manera en que yo te cuidaba!-

-Pero tú no me dijiste que sentías eso…-

-Claro que no lo hice, porque sé que no te gusta escuchar esas cosas…

Kaori se abalanzó sobre la maleta y la cerró de golpe. Estaba temblando.

-Yo no me muevo de aquí. Esta es mi casa y aquí me quedaré, cuidando de que mis hijos se desarrollen bien. No quiero ir a Kyoto, aquí estaré con Satori y nuestros amigos que prometieron cuidarme.-

-Te vas conmigo porque eres mi esposa y ahora yo me hago cargo de ti.-Ken apartó a Kaori con cuidado a pesar de su rabia, abrió la maleta nuevamente y le siguió echando cosas adentro.

-No seas irracional, Ken… no puedo viajar. Y no quiero hacerlo… ya tuve una pérdida y me moriría si algo ahora le pasara a nuestros hijos.-Kaori se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma. -Y tienes razón, Ken… un tigre nunca cambia de rayas.-Kaori lo miró enojada.

Ken iba a cerrar la maleta, pero al escuchar lo último en clara alusión a él y verla en ese estado, arrojó la maleta al piso. El aire estaba pesado, Ken pasó saliva y después de un rato, suspiró derrotado.

-Como tú digas. Quédate. No te obligaré a ir si no quieres. Es evidente de que como aquí el loco soy yo, como el que cometió los errores siempre fui yo, no tengo derecho a réplica alguna.-

Ken entonces salió del dormitorio y se dirigió al baño. Allí se lavó el rostro… sólo tenía ganas de romperle la cara a Umeda o de patearlo hasta matarlo. Pero de momento, sólo podía llorar de la frustración. Kaori no lo entendía…

Él luchaba constantemente contra sí mismo… no bebía alcohol nunca ni probaba droga alguna aunque era continuamente tentado para recaer en sus antiguas adicciones… trataba de dominar su personalidad cambiante, iba al psicólogo, se chequeaba y ella no apreciaba eso. Sólo apreciaba los cambios de Umeda y por eso Ken se sentía traicionado. Y sí, estaba celoso de Umeda. Ken por lo general no era celoso. Kaori podía tener sus amigos y salir por ahí de vez en cuando. Ella en aquellas ocasiones le contaba sus aventuras antes de dormir y él la escuchaba atento. A veces, él también salía por ahí con Akira. Pero con Umeda era diferente… Ken era hombre y por eso no podía creer en la bondad del actor.

Al regresar a la habitación, Kaori estaba acostada, de espaldas a él. Ken se tendió a su lado sin decir palabra y el silencio de esa noche ninguno lo rompió.

Por la mañana, Ken se levantó temprano. Había meditado mucho, se había preparado el desayuno y había ordenado la ropa de su esposa de vuelta en el armario. Finalmente llegó la hora de partir, asi que sacó su maleta y fue a hablar con Kaori para pedirle perdón y prometerle lo que ella quisiera.

La tocó y la movió quedito, pero ella no despertó. La movió un poco más.

-Déjame dormir… - dijo ella con voz soñolienta. A Ken se le apretó el pecho. Afuera, el furgón que lo llevaría a Kyoto tocó la bocina al llegar.

-Kaori… Kaori… me esperan…-

No hubo respuesta a pesar del ruego en aquellas palabras. Y el furgón tocaba la bocina nuevamente. Inuyasha despertó y se puso a ladrarle al vehículo estacionado fuera, llamando la atención de Ken que miró hacia la salida. No podía retrasarse más. Maldijo a Umeda mentalmente y se acercó al rostro de su esposa.

Susurró.

-Por favor, discúlpame, Kaori… no quería que te enfadaras. Te llamaré desde Kyoto. Te amo.-

Al decir lo último se le quebró la voz. Acto seguido la besó entre los cabellos y salió de la casa.

Subió al furgón y sólo saludó a Midori que llevaba a su gato en brazos, junto a Umeda. Luego, se levantó el cuello del abrigo y se hizo el dormido. No quería hablar con nadie y aún faltaban actores a los que recoger.

Durante el día evitó el contacto con Umeda, porque traía demasiadas ganas de golpearlo. Al menos Midori se acercó a él y logró sacarle varias sonrisas a lo largo del viaje. Ella intuía que él estaba triste y aunque desconocía la causa, hacía lo posible por animarlo. Era una gran amiga. Al llegar a Kyoto, Ken trató de comunicarse con Kaori, pero nadie contestó. Después partieron hacia la zona rural donde grabarían y se hospedaron en un bonito albergue tradicional, donde había un teléfono público. Con la discusión de la noche, Ken había olvidado cargar su celular y no traía el cargador.

Durante la tarde recibieron las instrucciones de Aoshi y de su coordinador de labores. Ken estaba en las nubes hasta que sintió la mano de Midori sobre la suya, confortándolo. Le sonrió y Ken pensó que al menos alguien confiaba en él y eso le era muy importante, asi que se propuso concentrarse en sus labores primero y después pensar en como resolver su vida. Si había tiempo, viajaría a Tokio a aclarar las cosas con su esposa.

Y ahora, de noche, sin más sonidos que los del viento entre las ramas de los árboles y esa paz propia del campo, Ken se sentía terriblemente solo. Se levantó después de dar vueltas en la cama. Llamaría a Kaori ahora.

En Tokio, Kaori tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba arrepentida de haber actuado con soberbia. Ken tenía razón, ella defendía demasiado a Umeda y no valoraba los esfuerzos diarios de Ken por ser mejor persona.

Estaba bien… admitía que veía en Umeda a un genuino padre. Quizá lo que pasaba es que ella aún extrañaba demasiado al suyo. Cuando ella era adolescente y soñaba con su futuro, veía a su padre sosteniendo a sus nietos, sonriendo y dándoles su bendición… aconsejándolos… pero su padre había muerto antes de ella conocer a Ken y siempre le dolía a Kaori pensar que su padre no había alcanzado a conocer al que sería su esposo.

De todas maneras, Ken tenía la culpa. Él no la había dejado explicarse al reaccionar tan impulsivo; ella ayudaba a ensayar a Umeda el libreto de la obra de teatro, pero estando ella sentada y él de pie en el otro extremo de la sala. Cuando Kaori había sentido llegar a Ken, se había levantado repentinamente y había tropezado con el borde de su bata. Umeda se había apresurado a evitar la caída y Kaori le agradecía el gesto cuando entró Ken y Midori.

Ken seguía siendo un tonto, ella no tenía por qué dar explicaciones si no había hecho nada malo y no pensaba perdonarlo. Al menos eso había pensado Kaori hasta la mañana cuando Ken le pidió disculpas. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de su actitud de entonces. Se había hecho la dormida para no responderle. Cuando sintió a Ken salir del dormitorio, ella reaccionó. Se levantó y contempló por la ventana como el furgón se alejaba por la calle.

Ahora, al lado de Kaori dormía Satori y Shinya. Al menos ella estaba acompañada de su mejor amiga… Kaori lamentó que Ken sólo estuviera con Aoshi quien seguramente le hablaría de trabajo todo el día.

-Ken… Ken… perdóname.- musitó Kaori durmiéndose.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori se levantó. Le gustaba mucho el campo y pensaba en su madre. Se sentía tranquila, a salvo de Misaki y en un lugar bonito. Salió a dar una vuelta por el pasillo y de ahí se dirigió al patio a echar un vistazo. No había cosa mejor que un jardín japonés a la luz de la luna, a pesar de las nubes.

Allí, sentado en una banca y desafiando al frío nocturno con un pijama y una bata sobrepuesta, Ken miraba el cielo de espaldas a ella. Midori se acercó silenciosamente y posó una mano en el hombro masculino.

-¿Ken?... ¿te pasa algo?-

El se sobresaltó… no esperaba encontrase con nadie. Miró a Midori. Ella prosiguió.

-Has estado raro todo el día.

Midori no tenía como saber de los problemas de Ken ni era capaz de imaginarlos. Ken había descubierto hacía minutos que el teléfono del albergue no funcionaba y se sentía atrapado.

-Si no quieres contarme no importa, pero al menos deberías entrar al albergue. Hace mucho frío… no sé cómo lo soportas.-le sonrió.-Te puedes enfermar.-

Ken se levantó confundido. Y dijo.

-No quería preocupar a nadie. Lo que pasa es que yo… por respeto a Kaori no puedo mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien. Eso es todo. Discúlpame… tienes razón, hace frío…volveré a la cama.-

Midori lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, Ken.-

-Gracias. Tú también.-

Ken en su lecho pensó en pedirle el celular a Aoshi al día siguiente para llamar a Kaori. Y se durmió sonriendo al reflexionar sobre lo buena persona que era Midori. Y pensar que él quería juntarla con Umeda…

Bueno, Umeda en si tampoco era mala persona… si lo que Ken no podía soportar es que quisiera quedarse con Kaori.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Midori le había contado muchas cosas a Ken sobre el buen hombre y el gran actor que era Umeda… Ken se propuso entonces investigar a Umeda. Si descubría que era un buen hombre, vería el modo de juntarlo con Midori. Era la única manera de salvar a Kaori.

Y a pesar de lo descabellado de la idea, Ken sabía que tenía solo esa semana para obrar el milagro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-… por respeto a Kaori no puedo mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien. Eso es todo-

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Midori… Ken estaba muy simpático últimamente con ella e ignoraba a Umeda abiertamente. ¿Sería posible que…?

No, no… Ken estaba casado con Kaori.

-… por respeto a Kaori no puedo mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien…-

Pero por lo visto, eso de pronto a él no lo hacía feliz. Ken se reprimía de hacer algo. Midori ni sospechaba que Ken se refería al hecho de querer patear a Umeda.

En realidad, se imaginaba a Ken deseándola a ella. Y a la vez, se prohibía imaginarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Tomoe estaba sentada muy derecha, frente a su querido hermano menor que había aparecido sorpresivamente.

Se lo presentó a su esposo. Kenshin, un tanto extrañado pero sin ganas de importunar, se excusó para salir y dejó a los hermanos solos.

-Enishi, vuelve lo más rápido que puedas a Edo-

El chico reclamó ante lo que consideraba un disparate de su hermana.

-Eres el hijo mayor de los Yukishiro.-prosiguió Tomoe muy seria al descubrir que su hermano era un espía.- No puedes dejarles solos… vuelve a casa.

La familia no me importa, déjame quedar contigo, hermana…

-Por favor vuelve…-dijo Tomoe atrayendo a Enishi para abrazarlo. Pero él no se dejó. Se apartó de su hermana y cayó hacia atrás a medida que se alejaba.

-¡Por qué… él se llevó tu felicidad… no entiendo por qué lo defiendes!-

Ese chico era increíble. Actuaba muy bien. Y es que esa escena era vital para entender el verdadero papel de Tomoe en la vida de Kenshin y los sentimientos de ella. Ken observaba atónito al chico despotricar contra él.

-Perfecto… pero debemos tomar desde otro ángulo. Ahora quiero que te enfoques sólo en Enishi…- dijo Aoshi a su camarógrafo de confianza. La escena empezó a rodarse, pero había una falla en la iluminación y hubo que empezar de nuevo. Actuar después de todo era agotador, porque había que mantener una emoción hasta que Aoshi consideraba que la toma le servía. Ken se tomaba una taza de té. Hacía bastante frío y llovía afuera. Pero dentro de la casa de los Himura, daba la impresión de que afuera había un día soleado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori recibió una llamada. Contestó de inmediato y la voz de Umeda la saludó amistoso, preguntándole cómo estaba. Luego de un rato cortó.

Kaori le había preguntado por Ken y Umeda sólo se limitó a decir que estaba con Midori. Después rápidamente… quizá demasiado rápido, añadió que estaban actuando. Lo hizo tan bien que Kaori se preguntó si Umeda no le estaría ocultando algo.

Rato después llamó Ken desde el celular de Aoshi y antes de empezar a disculparse, Kaori le preguntó que qué hacía un rato atrás antes de llamarla.

-Comía algo, Kaori… con Midori y Aoshi.-

-Bien, Ken. – Kaori de pronto sintió una punzada de rabia. Ken no estaba actuando, pero Umeda le había ocultado algo que Ken estaba haciendo con Midori. Y por primera vez sintió algo muy parecido a los celos.

Ken aprovechó de disculparse pero Kaori no le dijo nada. Le contó de Satori y después, diciendo que tenía sueño, cortó.

Ken se quedó mirando el teléfono más frustrado que antes y caminó hacia el albergue echando maldiciones, para devolvérselo a Aoshi. Si hubiera sabido que Kaori seguiría en ese plan contra él, no la hubiera llamado ni hubiera derramado su par de lagrimones por ella la noche anterior. Aoshi le comentó, después de hablar con Satori.

-Estas mujeres, Ken, se quedan sin marido y organizan una fiesta. Satori me comentó que está Misato y Hitomi en tu casa, preparando comida. Y que Akira fue a comprar licor.

O sea que Kaori no estaba durmiendo…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda observaba a Midori en el salón del albergue repasar los libretos de su obra de teatro. El productor había convenido retrasar el estreno una semana para esperar a Midori que tenía compromisos previos. Nadie como ella se veía tan bien al lado de Umeda actuando, por lo que valía la pena esperarla un poco. A él en lo personal se le hacia muy cómodo ensayar con ella.

Ellos ensayaban sus partes antes de retirarse a dormir. Midori en la obra interactuaba muy poco con el resto de elenco, asi que no se preocupaba mucho ante la falta de ensayos de esas partes que eran mínimas. El que se llevaba todo el peso de la actuación era Umeda.

-Estamos bien por hoy, Midori. Sólo que siento que te falta concentración… dime… ¿Nihimura no te ha dicho nada?-

-¿Ken?... no entiendo a qué viene su pregunta.-respondió Midori avergonzada. Claro que estaba pensando en Ken. Habían conversado mucho esos días. Y ella estaba segura de que él era el tipo de hombre que quería.

Ella sería una buena actriz, pero cuando Umeda la agarraba por sorpresa, ella no podía fingir con él.

-No… por nada. Cosas que uno ve de pronto… ya sabes, Midori. Tengo más años que tú, más experiencia y veo más cosas. Noté a Nihimura un poco raro contigo.-

-¿Raro?-

Umeda miró hacia el pasillo. No había nadie cerca.

-Ha tenido problemas con Kaori antes de venir… ella me contó ayer cuando la llamé por teléfono. Me dijo que todo empezó cuando le recriminó a Ken hablar tanto de ti en casa. No sé que se trae ese hombre entre manos. Yo siempre supe que se había casado con Kaori por obligación… por eso cuido a esa chica como si fuera mi hija. Sé que en cualquier momento Nihimura se enamorará y se irá de la casa.-

Midori lo miraba espantada.

-No es posible… ellos se ven tan felices…-

Umeda era como el confesor de Midori, ella le contaba muchas cosas sobre su relación amistosa con Ken que a él le ayudaba mucho para entender como funcionaba la mente de Midori, descubriendo que a pesar de su historia de vida, era ingenua y soñadora. Umeda con eso podía tergiversar la realidad alegremente para aprovecharse de ella, aunque en el último tiempo se sentía un poco mal por meter a Midori en sus asuntos.

-Te recuerdo que Ken ganó el Apes el año pasado, Midori. Y cada vez sus interpretaciones ganan más credibilidad. ¿Por qué no puede fingir que es feliz junto a Kaori? Si la quisiera tanto, la hubiera traído con él porque el doctor de ella dijo que podía hacer viajes cortos. Pero en cambio la dejó en casa y él pasa su tiempo contigo… no soy tonto y sé que él te gusta mucho, Midori… por eso, todo lo que te puedo decir, con una mano en el corazón, porque sabes que te aprecio, es que luches por él. Pero sólo si estás dispuesta a hacer feliz a mi amigo Nihimura. Y ahora, no se hable más del asunto. Tengo más años que tú y sé todo lo que se debe saber sobre relaciones humanas. Por eso te digo lo que te digo.-

Midori lo miró emocionada. El señor Umeda la apoyaba. Lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó en el rostro. Enseguida se dispuso a estudiar las escenas nuevamente.

Umeda se retiró a su habitación. Smokin-Neko lo siguió y se acostó sobre sus pies en el futón. Umeda se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-Finalmente he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Pero… ¿por qué me siento así?. ¿Sabes, Smokin-Neko? Yo odio a los gatos. Pero te soporto aquí… me gusta que me acompañes en mi cama y ahora hasta te estoy hablando. También odio al pelirrojo, pero le estoy entregando en bandeja a Midori… y el muy desgraciado ese no se la merece. Debería buscar a otra mujer para darle.

El gato miraba a Umeda con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Porque ese pelirrojo no podría cuidar tan bien de Midori. Estoy seguro de ello.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Habían pasado seis días y el actor que interpretaba a Iizuka, invitó a todos a organizar una fiesta en un localcito, porque hasta ahora todo había salido bien. Aoshi convino en ello, debido a que al día siguiente el rodaje se haría tarde.

La fiesta en un lugar cercano al albergue estaba en su apogeo. Ken miraba disimuladamente a Umeda durante el transcurso de la misma, tratando de descubrir cómo se comportaba con la demás gente. Durante la semana había hecho sus averiguaciones… Aoshi le había comentado que era un gran actor, muy trabajador y con una hoja de vida impecable. Midori le confió que Umeda apoyaba económicamente a una compañera con cáncer al seno y el resto del equipo lo trataba muy bien.

Sin duda era un hombre encantador.

Todos estaban bebiendo mucho en la fiesta. Incluso Midori. Umeda por su parte, aún estando borracho era extremadamente simpático y contaba historias para la risa sumamente amenas. Después insistió en jugar a los dados con Ken apostando a viva voz que el que perdiera iba a tener que disfrazarse de Geisha al día siguiente con los trajes de utilería y dar un paseo por la mañana. Los fotógrafos y camarógrafos oficiaron de testigos para documentar la paga de la apuesta al día siguiente. Ken, aun siendo malo en los juegos de azar, ese día había ganado…

Ken empezó a reflexionar… Kaori seguía sin contestarle el teléfono y por su parte, Ken ya se estaba convenciendo de que quizá él era el único que estaba ciego con respecto a Umeda. Pero además, había decidido entregar su amistad sincera a Midori. Después de escuchar parte de la historia de su vida, Ken no pudo menos que conmoverse al compararla con la suya propia: el no sentirse querido, el ser maltratado. Asi que le había prometido a la joven, esa tarde, cuidarla de Misaki si reaparecía y de cualquier otro. Más tarde lo hizo como Kenshin cuando sostiene a Tomoe gracias a que había nevado la noche anterior asi que habían aprovechado de filmar esa escena antes de que se empezara a derretir.

Después se prometió cuidarla de él mismo. No haría nada por involucrarla con Umeda a menos que ella quisiera.

Ken optó por retirarse al albergue. Nadie lo quiso acompañar, ni siquiera Aoshi. Umeda se acercó a él. A Ken le daba pena que tremendo hombre tuviera que pasearse vestido de geisha aunque fuera el tonto de Umeda.

-Hey, Ken… Midori no se siente bien y quiere dormir… llévatela al albergue, por favor. Yo quiero quedarme un momento más.-

Ken aceptó la propuesta. Umeda fue por Midori quien festejaba algo divertido. Ella estaba muy relajada, asi que el hombre le dijo al oído.

-Ken regresará al albergue y quiere llevarte con él. Dice que no es apropiado que te rías junto a los hombres. Está enfadado… mejor no lo hagas esperar. Yo te seguiré luego.-

Midori se levantó enojada con Ken. Caminó hasta él. Ken entonces, al verla tambalear ligeramente, la sostuvo del brazo.

-Vamos al albergue, Midori. Debes descansar.-

-No me quiero ir, estoy bien. Además, no tienes derecho…-

-Claro que lo tengo… no me gusta verte en ese estado… vamos ahora mismo. ¡Amigos, nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Ken.

Como el camino empedrado era complicado, Ken tomó por la cintura a Midori para ayudarla a regresar al albergue. Umeda los observó desde la puerta y sonrió satisfecho. Aunque repentinamente sintió deseos de beber hasta perder la cabeza.

Había preparado a Midori toda la semana para ese momento. Sólo un homosexual sería capaz de rechazarla porque además de bella, Midori besaba muy bien; lo sabía por los ensayos que tenían. Ella sería capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre si se lo propusiera y Ken no era nada del otro mundo.

Midori se dejaba guiar por Ken… su cuerpo era duro y especialmente fuerte… por la mañana habían tenido los primeros ensayos de la escena íntima que no pudieron filmar en Tokio por un problema de tiempo con tres escenas que sufrieron retrasos. En los ensayos, Kenshin la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. Umeda le había comentado después a Midori que se veía demasiado real, como si realmente se estuviera conteniendo de algo.

Ken llevó a la joven hasta su habitación. La ayudó a tenderse en el futón y le quitó lo zapatos. Ella se reía bastante.

El hombre se estaba incorporando para retirarse a su cuarto, pensando en el tremendo malestar que tendría Midori al día siguiente. Quizá él podría conseguirle aspirinas. A Ken le hacía bien pensar en cuidar de Midori porque así se le hacía más llevadera su soledad.

Midori sintió a Ken moverse, pero ella no quería que se fuera…

-Ken… espera… -

Ken se volvió. Midori se había levantado.

-¿Te sientes mal? No has debido beber tanto.-

-Lo siento. Lamento decepcionarte, Ken.-

-No te preocupes, Midori. Te aprecio mucho. Nunca podrías decepcionarme.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que si. Eres una mujer muy buena. Ahora tiéndete para que descanses.- Ken hizo ademán de salir.- Si quieres café o algo asi, puedo traer para ti.-

La verdad es que a Midori ningún hombre le había dicho que era buena. Y su padre le repetía constantemente la decepción que le significaba ella.

-Ken… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Ella quería retenerlo un poco más.

Ken se detuvo nuevamente.

-Dime.-

-Estoo… verás… si te enamoraras de alguien inapropiado para ti…tú… ¿lucharías?-

Ken, por algún motivo, imaginó que Midori se refería a Umeda.

-Si esa persona es buena, Midori, y te ama, no puede ser inapropiada. Y debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas por ella.-respondió Ken sonriendo. Había decidido viajar al día siguiente a Tokio aunque Aoshi lo despidiera. Kaori tendría que escucharlo quisiera o no.

Pensado en ello, no se dio cuenta de que Midori se acercaba a él.

Apegando su cuerpo al de Ken, ella lo besó.

Ken sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de Midori moverse sobre los suyos. Su perfume era embriagante y su contacto especialmente confortante… debía reconocer que le resultaba placentero. La joven a su vez sentía el sabor de la boca de Ken como un elíxir que la animaba a continuar, debido a que él no se apartaba de ella, por lo que era evidente que el beso le gustaba. Decidió aventurarse un poco más.

El pelirrojo reaccionó y sujetó a Midori por los brazos para apartarla de él. En cuanto lo hizo, ella lo besó más decidida aún, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ken empezara a reaccionar.

Para ser sinceros, a Ken nunca lo habían besado de esa manera, como si lo necesitasen desesperadamente para vivir. Kaori era siempre tierna con él y siempre el que había parecido necesitarla como el aire para respirar era él a ella… la duda entonces se impuso en Ken: ¿Kaori lo amaba realmente o estaba con él solo porque había sido su primer hombre?. ¿Preferiría que él fuera Umeda? A Umeda le contestaba el teléfono y a él no.

Y en cambio, esta mujer lo besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente.

A Ken no le gustaba Midori como pareja, de hecho la idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero lo cierto es que las dudas que albergaba con respecto a Kaori desde hacía algunos días lo estaban matando. Tal vez Kaori nunca pudiera entenderlo porque ella no tenía todo un pasado como él en cambio Midori sabía lo que era desear ser anhelado con todas las fuerzas de su alma, por lo que era capaz de entregarse en la misma medida que pedía que se dieran con ella.

Respondió el beso de Midori con tanta o más pasión que ella, sorprendiendo a la mujer quien llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de Ken para abrirla. Metió sus manos dentro de ésta y acarició la espalda de Ken, descubriendo con el tacto una enorme cicatriz que la atravesaba.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos…

Ken aspiró el aire profundamente, sintiendo el perfume de Midori, llenando sus pulmones de él. Y entonces, lo supo.

Supo que era Midori, su amiga. Sólo su amiga… a la que apreciaba y debía proteger.

A la que siempre vería como amiga, porque sin importar lo que pensara Kaori con respecto a él, Ken era por completo sólo de su esposa.

Su mente se aclaró en ese momento, su cuerpo se enfrió y fue capaz de apartar a Midori de él.

-Ken… Ken… ¿qué pasa?- dijo Midori susurrando, buscando la boca que Ken se negaba a ofrecerle.

-Lo… lo siento, Midori… no debí besarte… bueno, tú me besaste a mí, pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué me besaste? –

Midori encendió la luz de la habitación. Ken con la camisa abierta y el pelo suelto se veía bastante atractivo… trató de acercarse, pero él la retuvo.

-No entiendo lo que te pasa, Midori… pero esto no está bien. Yo soy un hombre casado, no puedo faltarle a mi esposa.-

-Disfrutaste del beso tanto como yo, Ken… por cierto, besas como los ángeles. Además, una cosa es no poder hacer algo y otra es no querer hacerlo… tú me deseas, lo sé.-Midori no estaba ebria a pesar del alcohol, pero si bastante envalentonada.

Ken se acomodó la ropa.

-Admito que disfruté el beso, pero no se repetirá. Midori… ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? Estoy casado y no es que no pueda serle infiel a Kaori, es que no quiero serlo, porque yo la amo.-

-Pero ella no te ama a ti, Ken…-Rebatió la otra.- Sé que está enfadada contigo, se lo ha dicho a Umeda. En cambio yo… te necesito… sería buena, nunca me enfadaría si fueras mío.-

Ken miró confundido a la joven. ¿Acaso ella sentía cosas por él?

-Midori, no entiendo qué pasa contigo, pero, aunque Kaori no quisiera hablarme nunca más, yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi más sincera amistad… eso es todo. Si te he dado alguna impresión equivocada… yo… te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Lo mejor será que me vaya.-

Midori se abalanzó sobre Ken. No era posible… nadie que la besara así podía no amarla… se colgó de su brazo.

-Ken, no es cierto lo que dices… tú me amas… lo sé, lo sentí cuando me besaste… u hoy en los ensayos. Ken, no lo niegues… siempre me buscas para comer contigo, para pasear por Kyoto… dijiste que por respeto a Kaori no expresabas tus emociones, pero Ken, también has dicho que uno debe luchar por lo que ama…-

Ken cerró la puerta de la habitación para quedarse dentro. Y miró a Midori. Con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados era impresionantemente atractiva. Pero él sentía como si agua helada corriera por sus venas.

-Por favor, Midori… no te confundas… no confundas la actuación con la realidad; escúchame bien, porque creo que tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación. Espérame un momento.-

Ken salió esta vez, y regresó con café y te. Se sentó sobre un sitial e invitó a Midori a hacer lo mismo luego de darle el café. La joven estaba sollozando, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Bien… Midori, mira, no sé exactamente qué es lo que estés pensando de mí, pero yo lamento si te has llevado una impresión equivocada. Cuando yo era niño, mi madre murió y mi padre me castigaba duramente. Probé las drogas, el alcohol y maté a algunas personas en un accidente… hice tantas estupideces que creo que me faltará vida para arrepentirme de todas ellas. No fui un tipo popular y por eso pensé que podíamos ser amigos y entendernos… porque sentí que con mi experiencia podía ayudarte a sobrellevar tus amarguras. -

Midori miraba asombrada a Ken. No podía creer esas cosas de él. Pero él la miraba serio.

-Midori… sobre lo de que yo no demostraba mis verdaderos sentimientos, me refería a Umeda. Verás… y por favor, cree lo que te diré… cuando Umeda conoció a Kaori, se enamoró de ella. Trató de abusarla una vez en Kyoto… después lo intentó en mi propia casa. Si yo no hubiera llegado, estoy seguro de que aún lo lamentaría.-

-¿El señor Umeda?... No, Ken… es mentira… él es bueno. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo asi…-

-Midori… es la verdad. Umeda trataba de separarnos con diversas artimañas… sólo lo sabemos tres personas: Kaori, Satori y yo. Decidimos mantener en resguardo esta verdad, porque Kaori en el fondo es una mujer muy buena y sentía compasión por Umeda y decía que no quería arruinar su carrera y se conformaba con que él no volviera a molestarla. Por eso yo no soporto a Umeda… odio que esté en mi casa con Kaori. Ella dice que él está cambiando y que ella debe ayudarlo confiando en él para que ese cambio sea efectivo. Discutí con Kaori antes de venir a Kyoto porque ella lo defiende demasiado, pero es que Kaori es asi, confía mucho en la gente, no puede evitarlo. Por mi parte, yo no creo en Umeda y estoy seguro de que él planea algo… quizá soy un paranoico, no sé, pero… por favor, esto que te he contado, que quede entre nosotros.-

-No lo puedo creer…- seguía Midori… Umeda, enamorado de Kaori. Ken le alargó su celular. Se había conseguido un cargador con un camarógrafo.

-En este momento Satori está en casa cuidando de Kaori. Llámala y ella te contará exactamente lo mismo que te he dicho yo. Con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, Midori… te reitero que no era mi intención dañarte. Yo te quería dar mi amistad… ignoro qué sientes hacia mí realmente pero… pero no te confundas, por favor. Lo del beso ha sido un error que no se volverá a repetir.-

Ken la besó entre los cabellos y salió apesadumbrado de la habitación. Se sentía triste por Midori.

Midori estaba llorando. De pronto algo pasó en su cabeza y pudo comprender todo…

Y más amargamente lloró.

Como Tomoe, ella había sido vilmente utilizada, sin considerar sus sentimientos. Y por la persona en quien más había confiado, a quien le había contado todo.

A quien había respetado y a quien habría defendido ante cualquier cosa. Rato después, siendo las cuatro de la mañana, decidió hacer algo radical. Tomó el celular que le diera Ken y llamó a Tokio. Enseguida, se fue a la habitación de Ken.

Ella lucharía por amor.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto seis**

**Las rayas del Tigre**

**Junio 1 de 2005**

Notas de Blankaoru.

¡Hola!

Escribí este capítulo completo en tres ocasiones: las dos anteriores no me gustaron y finalmente quedó esto, que por cierto ha sido largo.

En realidad, me he sentido mal con respecto a Midori porque aquí se hizo evidente su parecido con Tomoe, pero me ha gustado la evolución de los personajes. Me gusta este Ken que lucha contra sus defectos, me gustaría ser tan tenaz como él. Umeda finalmente ha podido sacar a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, sólo que no contaba con que Ken, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, está dispuesto a ser fiel. Quizá ustedes se hayan enfadado por el beso que le dio a Midori pero… tampoco es de hierro el pobrecito. De hecho, cada vez que releo la escena me gusta más.

Lo que puedo decir es que con este episodio nos acercamos al final de la segunda entrega Actuación sin Libreto. Posiblemente alrededor del episodio 9, ya que la historia va avanzando hacia el clímax.

Bien, les agradezco su interés como siempre y respondo a sus reviews. Saludos especiales a Naoko Lizi Kinomoto y Laurita

Alexandra Shinomori: Jeje… bueno, Ken es solo un hombre atormentado y aunque a mi también e gusta mucho Umeda, he de reconocer que es un personaje retorcido y acá queda en evidencia cuando Ken le cuenta a Midori parte de la historia pasada que ellos tuvieron con el actor. Un besito y cuídate mucho. Ahora se viene la redención de Umeda, asi que si te gusta, estate atenta, compatriota.

Tsuki-Ra: Hola… gracias por leer mis obras. Espero que te hayas entretenido. Y ya verás que a nuestra pareja favorita le irá bien. Besos.

Justary-san: Hola! Este ha sido un episodio menos gracioso que el anterior, pero creo yo, necesario. Sobre Aoshi, posiblemente el conflicto con su familia lo resuelva en la próxima entrega de Actuación sin Libreto. Un besote, amiga. Y cuidate.

Gabyhyatt: Sep, ha estado bueno el capítulo. Incluso yo me reí bastante escribiéndolo.

Rinsita-CHAN: SEP, Umeda es una de mis creaciones favoritas… pero no es precisamente un ángel. Un abrazo.

Ghia-Hikari: Espero que no me mates… digamos que Ken ha tenido una prueba y la ha superado. Y las pruebas siempre te hacen más fuerte. Además, creo que ha quedado claro qué es lo que siente él, asi que confía, que todo saldrá bien. Un beso. Nos vemos.


	7. Expiación

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio Hen**

**Acto siete**

**Expiación**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori estaba saliendo con cuidado y bastante agotada de la furgoneta que la había traído hasta aquella zona rural en las cercanías de Kyoto. Satori, su amiga, la miraba con preocupación saliendo apresuradamente del vehículo. Había dejado a su bebé en casa de sus padres.

Kaori se veía bastante mal, muy cansada y ojerosa pero empeñada en llegar al final de todo eso.

Durante la noche habían recibido una llamada de Midori que dejó a Kaori bastante afectada. Por eso, se levantó a las cinco y media de la mañana y poniendo en riesgo su embarazo, viajó durante tres horas en tren y luego una más en el vehículo del padre de Ken que éste puso a disposición de las mujeres cuando Satori lo llamó y le pidió que le hiciera ese favor ya que Kaori no pudo hablar de la emoción. A pesar de que Satori había conducido con precaución, no pudo evitar que el furgón saltara un tanto cuando entraron y avanzaron por el camino empedrado al salir de la carretera.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando arribaron a la posada tradicional. Y apenas Satori empezó a frenar, Kaori abrió la puerta para salir.

Ahora caminaba decidida hacia la entrada del albergue. Tenía que ver a Ken con sus propios ojos. Su amiga la seguía.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

En el cuarto de Ken, Midori recién abría los ojos. Miró a su acompañante nocturno con extraña expresión en su oscura mirada. No se sentía bien haciendo eso, porquese sentía mala e intrigante pero era lo justo. Ojo por ojo…

Se estiró lentamente, sintiéndose vacía, con frío sobre la espalda y recordando que estaba desnuda. Realmente deseaba salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que Kaori llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo que se obligó a permanecer en el cuarto, en la cama. Kaori tenía que verlos, tenía que identificarlos tal cual estaban, asi que Midori se acomodó cautelosamente en el lecho una vez más para no despertar a su acompañante antes de tiempo, desechando la momentánea idea de vestirse.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. No podía creer que después de todo Umeda la hubiese utilizado para su propio beneficio, ni que ahora ella se estuviera comportando así de vilmente, pero no le había quedado otro camino.

Ken la noche anterior había sido tan amable y comprensivo con ella, tan atento, tan dulce… por eso ella ahora hacía lo que hacía.

Por que ella estaba luchando por amor, ¿no?

Por mantener el amor.

Y ante eso, cualquier estrategia era válida.

Sintió unas voces y después unos pasos. Midori intuyó con ese sexto sentido femenino que era Kaori quien se acercaba. Se dio cuenta de que había resultado lo de llamarla.

Lo sentía mucho por Kaori en verdad, por tener que hacer tamaño viaje para sorprenderla a ella con… con su… Midori afinó el oído. Kaori ya estaba casi en la puerta. Midori apretó los ojos para que no se le salieran las lágrimas y colocándose sobre el hombre dormido, aplastando sus suaves senos contra el torso masculino, lo besó, logrando que él despertara y la abrazara medio dormido, ignorante de lo que sucedía.

Midori notó la sombra en la puerta y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Ken?-llamó suavemente Kaori cuando corrió la puerta. En recepción le había indicado cuál era el cuarto de su esposo y Satori la acompañaba.

La joven madre tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, quedó atónita con lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Midori!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken tenía un sueño agradable, en el que Kaori, extendida sobre él, le decía que todo estaba bien, que ella lo comprendía y que no volverían a reñir por causa de Umeda. El sueño era tan real que Ken sintió el cuerpo suave moverse sobre él. De pronto escuchó la voz de Kaori, con ese tono tan dulce que tenía para llamarlo, aunque la sintió un poco lejana. Despertó totalmente cuando escuchó que Kaori nombraba a Midori… Esa voz era real. Muy real.

¿Midori?... ¿Qué pasaba con Midori?

¿Y por qué estaba Kaori allí?

Ken abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Tanto así, que Smokin Neko se asustó y desde el pecho de Ken saltó al otro lado de la habitación y el pelirrojo se incorporó rápidamente para ver a Kaori. Tenía que comprobar que era ella… su esposa… Kaori…

Corrió la puerta de su habitación y la descubrió frente a él, de espaldas, mirando en la que era su habitación… y que él le había cedido a Midori.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori sentía el color y el ardor subir a sus mejillas, pero no podía detenerse. Cuando Kaori la nombró, Midori alzó el rostro.

Umeda la atrajo una vez más sobre él. Besaba de dioses la mujer de sus sueños. Si hasta hablaba como Kaori, pensó tomándola por la cintura, pero…

Un momento… ¿por qué Kaori nombraba a Midori?

¿Por qué Kaori se oía tan lejana? ¿No estaba sobre él, besándolo?

Abrió los ojos y deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Kaori… amiga… disculpa… estoo… -Empezó a disculparse Midori fingiendo una sonrisa satisfecha.- Anoche no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos… Ken está en la otra habitación…- Midori notó a Ken tras Kaori y se obligó a proseguir a pesar de la vergüenza.- Espero que arreglen sus diferencias, pero… si me disculpas, con Ume tenemos un asunto pendiente.-

Umeda miraba sorprendido a Kaori. Trató de tomar los brazos de Midori para quitársela de encima porque tenía que decirle a Kaori que todo eso era una farsa, que no estaba bien, que él solo la quería a ella y que no tenía ni maldita idea de qué era lo que planificaba Midori. Pero Kaori murmuró una disculpa y tan cohibida como Satori, corrieron la puerta nuevamente.

Midori observó la puerta cerrada durante unos momentos. Ya lo había hecho.

Esperaba que ahora que ella misma estaba vengada, el sacrificio valiera la pena y el amor de Ken y Kaori pudiera seguir adelante, sin terceros tratando de involucrarse.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo Umeda en tono bajo, tomando a Midori de los brazos que la sostenían sobre él, haciéndola caer de espaldas esta vez bajo su enorme cuerpo. - ¡Explícame ahora qué significa esto!-

Midori se había pasado gran parte de la mañana ensayando mentalmente un parlamento que había planificado, previendo esa situación. Conteniendo nuevamente sus ganas de salir corriendo y perderse, esbozó una sonrisa y entrecerró lo ojos seductoramente. Enseguida se abrazó al cuello de Umeda.

-Oh, Umeda… ha sido maravilloso. Nunca pensé que usted pudiera ser tan gentil conmigo, tan caballero. Nunca pensé que me amara de esa forma. Me siento muy afortunada.-

Umeda no entendía ni cuerno. ¿Qué le había pasado a Midori?

Pero ella seguía hablando.

-Nadie nunca me había asaltado de esa manera en medio de la noche ni me había seducido de aquella forma… ni me habían dicho esas cosas tan lindas… Umeda… mi amor.-

Umeda se tomó la cabeza. Anoche… anoche…

Anoche él había bebido hasta perder el sentido…

De hecho, esperaba que a esas horas Midori estuviera revolcándose sobre el futón con Ken.

Pero por lo visto, se había revolcado… ¡Con él!

Santo Cielo…

-¿Y qué pasó con Ken?-preguntó estúpidamente el hombre, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No lo sé… ayer hablamos un rato y él fue a buscarme unos analgésicos. En eso llegó usted, entró a este cuarto amenazando con matar a Ken si me ponía un dedo encima y luego… luego… oh, Umeda… me da pena decirle.- ella sonrió de manera encantadora y Umeda de pronto hasta disfrutó tenerla en esa posición bajo él. Pero la sensación le duró unos segundos.

-Dime, Midori… dime qué pasó.- la urgió el aludido con cuidado de no herir los sentimientos de Midori hablándole en un tono afectuoso.

-Que usted me abrazó… me dijo que no deseaba que yo fuera de Ken si él ya tenía una mujer… que usted… sentía cosas por mí. Cosas muy intensas… me dijo… me dijo que yo soy bonita y que le gustaba. Que se moría de hacer el amor conmigo… y a mí de pronto se me olvidó que existía Ken, Umeda. Fue maravilloso… realmente Ken no me interesa. No después de esto, no después de saber que usted… ahora lo sé, Umeda… es usted, usted el hombre al que yo esperaba**.-** terminó Midori con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla y mirando a Umeda con emoción, buscando su boca.

Umeda le iba a decir que no se acordaba de eso, que no estaba seguro, que eso no estaba bien. Quería gritar que a quién el quería era a Kaori. Pero mirando a Midori relatarle con una mirada soñadora lo sucedido en la noche, al notar la ilusión en su voz, no tuvo valor para contradecirla.

Midori por su parte hacía la mejor actuación que recordaba en su vida. Porque si alguien hubiera sacado su alma de su cuerpo para verla, habría sacado muchos pedacitos transparentes que difícilmente se podrían volver a pegar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La noche anterior, Umeda había llegado borracho hasta el punto de la inconciencia, porque lo habían traído entre cuatro compañeros y lo habían soltado sobre el futón… Midori en esos momentos y siguiendo un impulso, hacía una llamada a Tokio, con el fin de que viniera Kaori… aunque sin pedírselo explícitamente, y se percató de lo que sucedía.

Al terminar la llamada, se secó las lágrimas y fue a investigar un poco. Entró a la habitación de Umeda.

-Hey… hey… despierta, hombre.- le había dicho ella cambiando su voz por una versión ronca y con acento. Umeda entreabrió los ojos, pero como la habitación estaba a oscuras no la distinguió. Pero Midori a él si.- Kaori está buenísima, ¿no? Ken no se la merece.

-No, no… clarrrrro que no se la merrrrrece… ella es demasiado para él.-

-Peroo… pero un hombre como tú tampoco la merece.- dijo Midori entonces.- porque tú usas a las personas.-

-Bah… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, amigo… toooooodo… además… esto es por el bien de Kaori… ella merece un hombre como yo.-

-¿Y Midori se merece a Ken?-

-Jejeje… si a Midori le gusshta Ken… es su problema. Al menos eso a mí me sirve mussho… jajaja… -

-Pero Ken no la quiere…-

-Claro que no la quiere, amigo. Pero ella debe creer que él está interesado en ella… ajajaja… es soñadora la pobre. Y está bastante buena y la he motivado bastante en esta ssssshemana inventándole… un par de mentirasssss piadossssssssas; si Ken la resssshaza essshta noche, es que es maricón…-

Midori entonces había reparado en una botella al lado del lecho. Seguramente Umeda la traía en la mano cuando lo dejaron allí. Midori la tomó con la firme idea de darle un botellazo en la cabeza a Umeda… sus sospechas estaban más que confirmadas.

-… al menos si a mí, Midori se me insinuara tanto como ella pensaba hacerlo con Ken… amigo, te aseguro que yo no la dejaría pasar. Ni por veinte Kaoris… ajajajaja…-

Midori al oír eso sólo había sentido asco.

Ken la había tenido entre sus brazos y sin embargo la había rechazado por su esposa. Y le dejó en claro que aunque Kaori no le volviera a hablar, él de todas maneras le sería fiel.

Pero este Umeda… no veía esa posibilidad. Sus sentimientos eran más ligeros… caprichosos, por decirlo de algún modo. Y por un capricho la había manipulado. Quizá hasta el afecto que parecía tenerle era fingido. Y pensar que ella llegó a creer que por fin un hombre podía respetarla.

Midori se levantó y salió del lugar. Estaba tratando de calmarse cuando vio a Ken que venía por el pasillo y aceptó gentilmente hablar con ella. Midori le pidió que le contara su historia con Kaori.

Y eso hizo él.

Le habló de sus sentimientos por ella y Midori notó el brillo en su mirada. Brillo que se apagó al recordar que su esposa no deseaba hablarle. También le habló de su temor de que Kaori finalmente decidiera quedarse con Umeda, ante lo cual él solo podría hacerse a un lado. Sabía que a Kaori no le gustaban las confrontaciones y si esa era su decisión… él no la haría sufrir tratando de despedirlo de su vida.

Midori entonces tuvo una idea no luminosa, pero muy buena.

Mandó a Ken a prepararle un agua de cierta hierba. Fingió un fuerte dolor de estómago y sabía que Ken, con lo amable que era, le haría ese favor. Mientras, se fue a la habitación de Umeda que era la que quedaba frente a la de Ken, ingeniándoselas de alguna manera para lograr que el borracho se levantara y se arrastrara hasta el lecho del pelirrojo… y antes de que Ken regresara, Midori vació la botella de licor en la boca de Umeda, asegurándose de que bebiera todo su contenido.

Cuando Ken se apareció con una taza en las manos y bostezando del sueño, miró con expresión desvalida al enorme hombre en coma etílico que roncaba sobre su futón. Midori escondió discretamente el envase vacío.

-Lo siento… no pude evitar que se tendiera aquí. Acaba de llegar.-

-¿Te sientes mejor, Midori?... eso es lo que importa ahora. Tómate este té de hierbas. Ya veré cómo sacar a Umeda de aquí… si hasta mi lecho quiere quitarme este infeliz.- Remató Ken cansado.

Midori bebió de la taza mientras Ken inútilmente trataba de levantar a un inconsciente Umeda.

-Duerme en el cuarto de Umeda, Ken… está vacío. Yo me retiraré al mío. Estoy bien… gracias por el té. Pero antes, tengo algo que pedirte… -

-¿Si?-

-Prométeme algo.-

Ken la miró a los ojos. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

-Dime.-

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, tú no comentarás nada.-

-¿Nada?... ¿Nada de qué?-

-Nada de mi comportamiento. No quiero que comentes lo que ha sucedido esta noche que ha sido un error, pero tampoco quiero que comentes lo que yo haga de aquí en adelante. No me juzgues y confía en mi.-

Ken no la comprendía, pero asintió, tomándole la mano.

-Está bien.-

Midori, emocionada, le tomó la otra mano.

-Prométeme Ken, que pase lo que pase, tú… tú serás siempre mi amigo. Serás sincero siempre.-

-Te lo prometo, Midori. Y reitero además que te cuidaré.-

Se abrazaron con afecto, en tanto Midori sentía una lágrima asomarse amenazadora a sus ojos. Se despidió y recomendó a Ken acostarse luego.

Ken le había sonreído entre bostezos y le hizo caso a Midori sin pensarlo demasiado. Midori se fue a su cuarto y a las seis de la mañana ella regresó de puntitas al cuarto donde estaba Umeda y se quitó la ropa, desparramándola por ahí, tendiéndose al lado del borracho después de desnudarlo con mucho trabajo.

Acapararía a Umeda para sí, con el único propósito de fastidiarle su plan con Kaori. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, ella se vengaría…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Cuando Kaori cerró la puerta después de descubrir a Midori y Umeda juntos, con la cara un tanto roja se volvió y descubrió a Ken parado tras ella.

Satori los miraba expectante… Ken no se veía demacrado ni al borde del suicidio como les dijo Midori durante la noche, aunque tampoco se veía tan bien.

Ken por su parte no esperaba ver a Kaori allí… esperaba verla más tarde, en Tokio a donde él viajaría para pedirle perdón, prometerle cualquier cosa y jurarle amor eterno.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo se miraron. Kaori no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Ken y bajó la cabeza. Enseguida la levantó de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron los dos a un tiempo. Ken inconscientemente había tomado las manos de Kaori entre las suyas, con cierta desesperación. Satori solo esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró discretamente de allí. Lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Además, por allí andaba su esposo también y quería darle un par de besos. En un lugar tan lindo como ese se sentía motivada, sin escuela, trabajo ni presiones. Ni Shinya que les dejaba poco espacio para ellos dos.

Ken arrastró a Kaori hasta la habitación que él ocupaba y la hizo tenderse sobre el futón. No sabía si regañarla por haber viajado hasta allí, interrogarla sobre sus motivos para estar en ese lugar o besarla hasta perder el sentido.

-Perdóname, Ken.- dijo ella, sentada.- Me comporté arrogante y no quería contestarte al teléfono. Perdóname… me siento muy mal contigo…-

Ken no la besó ni la interrogó. Simplemente la recibió entre sus brazos cuando ella se inclinó hacia él.

-Está bien, Kaori… no importa. Está bien.-

Y sin decir más, supieron que todo estaba arreglado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi despertó especialmente alegre en ese día. Básicamente porque su joven y exquisita esposa se había escapado de sus sueños nocturnos y materializándose, lo besaba de una manera que lo hacía bastante feliz, a pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por beber durante la noche.

­-Es el colmo, Aoshi. Vinimos con Kaori porque alguien nos dijo que Ken había estado bebiendo y que se había puesto como loco y resulta que él está como una lechuga y en cambio quien tiene resaca eres tú.-

Aoshi sólo la miraba desde sus ojeras y la besaba tan tranquilo y despreocupado.

-Aunque no fue del todo malo venir, creo que era la excusa que Kaori necesitaba para olvidarse de su orgullo y resolver las diferencias con Ken.-

Aoshi seguía besándola y pensando en una tarde prometedora.

-Además, hemos visto algo gracioso. Creo que como en los mejores días de la serie de Kaneda, se están formando parejas en el elenco. -

Si a Aoshi Satori le hubiera dicho que estaban aterrizando marcianos o que estaba ardiendo la bodega con las cintas grabadas, a él no podría haberle importado menos. Porque esa mujer estaba de comérsela con zapatos, carteras y todo; asi estaba de buena y así estaba él de loco por ella.

Incluso escucharla hablar le fascinaba.

-Serías tan amable de bañarte, Aoshi. Apestas a alcohol.-

Pero como en los viejos tiempos, más le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Enseguida la tendió bajo él y se dispuso a quitarle la ropa como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer.

-Miyasaki… "te estoy advirtiendo"…-

Aoshi la miró durante unos momentos un tanto desconcertado, porque ella le estaba hablando en español, idioma que estaba estudiando en la universidad.

La tomó en brazos y salió de allí directo al cuarto de baño.

-Dirás lo que quieras en el idioma que quieras, pero también te morías por verme, Satori. Asi que te complaceré y me verás completo**.-** dijo cerrando la puerta con ella adentro y quitándose el guiñapo que tenía por corbata, sonriendo como un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Esa tarde, Ken se reía a carcajada limpia así como Satori, sobresaliendo sus risas. Kaori en tanto era un poco más discreta, como el resto del equipo al burlarse.

Midori, vestida de kimono, terminaba de acomodar la peluca negra con adornos sobre la cabeza de Umeda. Y una de las maquilladoras le retocaba la nariz para que se viera blanca.

Alguien le pasó una sombrilla y salieron al pueblo a caminar.

Umeda se arrepentía de haber hecho la apuesta con Ken sobre vestirse de Geisha si alguno perdía con los dados y después con los naipes. Si él estaba seguro de que Ken jugando a esas cosas daba lástima.

Pero le había ganado el muy maldito pelirrojo.

No solo a los naipes. Kaori no se había despegado del brazo de Ken y enseñaba a todos su sonrisa y su barriga conteniendo a los condenados pelirrojitos en gestación…

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Umeda en ese día, es que los mocosos serían pelirrojos.

Al menos Midori le había hecho compañía durante buena parte del día, por lo que al menos no se había sentido tan miserable teniéndola al lado. Y ahora salía a pasear con él.

"_En las buenas y en las malas"_

Recordó de pronto una de aquellas frases favoritas de su padre. Cuando él hablaba sobre su esposa, resumía su relación con esas palabras.

Después de pasearse por el pueblo vestido de Geisha, Umeda reconoció que no había sido tan malo después de todo… todos se habían reído bastante de él, pero ni le importaba. Porque con Midori al lado, realmente no había sido tan malo.

Incluso aquella mañana, después de los besos recibidos, a pesar del caos que había en su vida, que Kaori creyera que él estaba comprometido, que volviera al lado de Ken y que tuviera hasta quince pelirrojos no podía ser tan malo.

Y todo porque aquella otra chica le había sonreído. Y lo había besado… y se había acostado con él aunque él no recordara nada, lo que más rabia le daba.

¿Rabia por no acordarse?

Debía reconocer que en el último tiempo Umeda sentía bastante a menudo la rabia… contra él mismo, por decirle tantas mentiras a Midori.

Llegaron a la posada de regreso y aunque Kaori salió a recibirlo, acompañada de Satori y del médico del equipo que la revisaba, Umeda de pronto sintió que conquistar a esa mujer era imposible después de todo.

Además, ¿para qué la quería si tenía a Midori sólo para él?

Después de la sorpresa inicial, la idea cada vez le gustaba más.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Midori discreta y suspicazmente.

Había sumado uno más uno y le había resultado lo que estaba presenciando.

Durante la tarde, después del paseo, Midori anunció alegremente a todos que ella y Umeda eran pareja. Ken notó el semblante desencajado del actor durante unos segundos antes de retomar esa postura arrogante que le caracterizaba y sonreír un poco forzado.

-Se ven muy lindos, ¿no, Ken? Me alegro mucho que Umeda tenga una nueva oportunidad de amar junto a Midori que es muy buena.

Ken miró a Kaori sonriendo complacida.

-¿En verdad lo crees así, Kaori?-

-Claro que sí, Ken. Debe ser algo tonto, pero he sido tan feliz contigo que a veces pienso que me gustaría que mis amigos fueran así de felices también. Mira a Midori. Está radiante. Umeda se ve un poco nervioso, pero debe ser normal… no todos los días encuentras a la mujer de tu vida.-

Esa noche, Umeda estaba listo para regresar a Tokio, con el gato en brazos. Midori sabía que el martes Kaori también regresaría a la capital, por lo tanto ella debía actuar rápido. Tenía poco tiempo para lograr que Umeda babeara por ella y se olvidara de quedarse a Kaori hasta que Ken volviera a la capital.

Aoshi que estaba ocupado grabando unas escenas entre Kenshin y un atacante nocturno, le concedió el ausentarse durante tres días para que ella ensayara cierta obra de teatro, asi que Midori recogió algunas de sus ropas y se preparó para irse. Estaba saliendo cuando se encontró con Ken que regresaba a beber algo. Se veía tan dulce personificando a un chico…

Se detuvieron el uno frente al otro. Ken miró intensamente a la joven.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué…?-

-Prometiste no juzgarme y ser mi amigo. No digas nada más, Ken.-

-Pero Midori… esto no es bueno para ti… tú…-

-Dije que no quería oír ninguna palabra al respecto. Tú encárgate de ser feliz con Kaori que yo veré como me las arreglo.-

-Pero… Midori, entiende… no puedo dejar de preocuparme.- Midori lo ignoró y pasó por el lado de él. –Midori… -Ken se volvió para mirarla.- No me pidas que no me importe… yo… yo te quiero mucho y no puedo evitar sentir que te haces daño**.-**

Midori sintió algunas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella sabía que Ken la quería mucho, pero no de la manera en que ella deseaba. Por lo visto ella no podía ser amada como tantas veces soñó cuando era niña. Primer hombre sincero que encontraba y el Cielo no consentía en dárselo porque ya era de otra. Kaori tenía mucha suerte después de todo.

Midori aún se sentía mal por intentar seducir a Ken la noche anterior y le parecía que todo eso era lo menos que podía hacer por tratar de enmendar su error. De espaldas a él, Midori avanzó hacia el furgón que la llevaría junto a Umeda hasta Tokio. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para enamorarlo. Y al pensar en todo, es que realmente era TODO. Sexo incluido.

-No me digas nada ahora, por favor. Después, Ken… te prometo que después… permitiré que me digas lo que piensas.-

Midori se acercó al furgón y sentándose junto a Umeda, se acurrucó contra él, aprovechando que él dormitaba. No quería que notara sus lágrimas e intentaba calmarse. Ya vería el modo después de enderezar su vida y tratar de ser digna del amor de alguien.

Ken, de pie, miraba el vehículo desaparecer por el camino, muy triste.

-Gracias, Tendo Midori… nunca olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por mí. Nunca nadie... había…-

Ken bajó la cabeza y regresó a las locaciones que estaban cercanas. Momentos después, Kenshin asesinaba a un enemigo.

Umeda por su parte despertó con Midori durmiendo a su lado. Bostezó y acaparándola la abrazó.

Debía reconocerlo…

Le gustaba mucho estar así.

Y sonriendo, se volvió a dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto siete**

**Expiación.**

**Julio 1, 2005**

Hola:

Bien, una entrega más de Actuación sin Libreto Tsukio Hen… espero que disfruten de este episodio.

Se invirtieron los papeles, sin duda. Pienso en Midori y me da bastante pena, pero ella decidió jugar con fuego. Pero quedan dos capítulos más. Tres cuando mucho.

Sobre mí, no hay nada que contar, fuera de que el miércoles 6 de julio tengo una sorpresa en fanfiction… no sé como se lo tomarán después de todo, pero espero que les guste. Quizá ese día haga algo radical, me aísle de la población y suba el Cerro San Cristóbal para tratar de encontrar lo que me falta para ser mejor persona en este nuevo año.

Por ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

Tsuki-Ra: En efecto, ya se ve que yo actualizo más o menos cada tres semanas mis historias y te agradezco el mensaje. Sobre Midori, como habrás visto, no es mala… es cierto que enloqueció, pero temporalmente y ahora se entregará nuevamente en sacrificio, por decirlo de alguna manera, para recompensarle a Ken el mal rato pasado. Asi que al final creo que ella es muy noble. Yo creo que entiendo a Midori, porque cuando me ha gustado alguien… aunque ese alguien no me de mucha atención, me cuesta mucho asumir que no soy correspondida… y sueño bastante. ¡Aunque nunca me he atrevido a robar un beso! Pero creo que está bien por Midori, porque ella se atrevió… o sea… ¿uno siempre se arrepiente más de lo que no hace, verdad?

Tienes razón con Umeda… cuando lo metí en actuación como el antagonista de Ken, jamás pensé que iba a tener este arrastre ni menos ser protagonista de esta secuela! Asi que Umeda no sé si es mi más grande fracaso como villano o bien uno de mis mejores personajes… y sobre tu pedido especial, ten por seguro que lo habrá.

Cedrica de Lyrou: Ajajaja… y justo ahora yo estoy subiendo nuevamente y corregidos los capítulos de Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin. Por ahí te das una vuelta. Chau… un besito.

Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki: OOOOhhh... que pedazo de sueño tuviste...

Realmente se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así como lo que describiste, pero... espero que las intenciones de Midori en este episodio te hayan gustado más. Al fin y al cabo Midori no es tan malita… solo puso sus oscuros ojos en el hombre equivocado. Y sólo momentáneamente. Pero tu sueño estuvo bueno bueno… si hasta lo pensé seriamente. Gracias por escribirme, de verdad.

Justary-san: Jajaja, gracias Kawai-deshi por tu review… a mi en lo personal y ahora que he releido el capítulo, me gustó el beso entre Ken y Midori… y creo que quedó en claro lo que él siente por ella. Al principio quedó medio descolocado, pero luego reconoció que aunque Kaori jamás volviera a hablarle, él seguiría perteneciéndole y amándola. Y si… si será finalmente un U-M. Sobre Kaori, mi niña… pues que tendrá a su bebé por ahí por el ultimo capítulo… después de todo, después de esta entrega se viene Seisohen y ahí se explicará mejor que fue de cada uno de ellos. Pero antes veré el modo de contentarla con Ken. Sí señor!

Rinsita-Chan: Es cierto… por un lado apoyo la visión de Midori de jugársela por amor, pero por el otro es verdad que los matrimonios son sagrados. Aunque hay casos y casos. Pero este no lo es, aunque, después de todo, Midori, pobrecita, fue manipulada y Umeda recién ahora empezará a pagar sus culpas y probar de su propio chocolate.

Alexandra Shinomori: Sep, los hombres son lentos… a ellos no le puedes ir con indirectas, porque derechamente no las captan a menos que sean gays o fenómenos. A un hombre siempre se le debe hablar claro. Y es cierto, Alexandra, que el ser utilizado por otro es horrendo… pero esperemos que todo aquí sea para mejor, aunque en la vida real eso no pase tan a menudo. Gracias por tu review. Nos leemos.

Dark Shadow: Paso a responder tu inquietud. Midori comprendió no que amaba a Umeda ni a Ken… sino que Umeda la había utilizado. Por su cabeza pasaron las conversaciones que ella tenía con Umeda y todo lo que él le decía… y al compararlo con a versión de Ken, supo que quien mentía aquí era el hombre en quien ella más confiaba y a quien respetaba y defendía. Sobre lo de la llamada que hizo y su motivación para hacerla, no te adelantaré nada. Midori también puede tramar un plan¿no? Y luchar por amor no necesariamente implica luchar por el bien de uno mismo. También se refiere a hacer algo por los demás.

Kao-ryu: Tienes razón, Umeda es bastante tonto por hacerle daño a las personas buenas y además porque al final se está perjudicando él. Es cierto que ya está sintiendo cosas por Midori… huuuuuuuuy, me pregunto cómo te tomarás este episodio…. Nos leemos. Gracias por tu review…un beso.

Gabyhyatt: sep, tienes razón, Kaori es demasiado confiada.

HADA: Huuuuuuuuuy… y ahora más grande quedará la escoba en este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutes! Midori seguro que ahora tomará el toro por las astas y será capaz de dominarlo!

Mikomi Shinomori: gracias…. Entendiste a mi pobre Ken… estoy segura que él agradece mucho ese gesto tuyo. Pero creo que Ken demostró que si bien no está hecho de hierro, lo es de un metal muy parecido. El que no está hecho de hierro es el Umeda… pero por eso la pasará… bien rico. Un abrazote, nos leemos.

Naoko L-K: Hola, amiga! Espero que te encuentres muy bien en estos momentos y que todo se esté desarrollando mejor. Un besote.


	8. Me Rindo

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto 8**

**Me rindo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Durante el viaje a Tokio, Midori y Umeda permanecieron en silencio. Midori desconcertada sentía el brazo de Umeda rodearla un tanto posesivamente y debía reconocerse que lejos de la repulsión, la sensación que tenía con esa cercanía era agradable.

Muy agradable, realmente.

Comenzaba a rendirse y a relajarse contra él cuando recordó que Umeda era un excelente actor y posiblemente algo estaba tramando. No podía creer que él la aceptara tan bien como una posible pareja, así tan repentinamente como había sucedido y como ya tenía el antecedente de que toda su amabilidad hacia ella era sólo una forma de ganar puntos con Kaori, la joven se decidió, más que nunca, a proseguir su plan y fastidiarle todo lo que pudiera.

Incluso, si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, ella ayudaría a Nihimura cada vez que tuviera un problema con Kaori.

Todavía enrojecía de la vergüenza cuando recordaba el beso que le había dado a Ken, para pasar luego a un sentimiento de envidia en cierta forma, al caer en cuenta que toda esa pasión que él brevemente se había permitido mostrarle era sólo provocada por y para su esposa.

¡Maldito Umeda! Le había pintado un paraíso entre los brazos de su compañero con el único fin de destruir una familia. Ni siquiera le importaron los sentimientos de ella, ni los de Ken o los de Kaori al saber eventualmente que su esposo podía serle infiel. Fue por esto que Midori se había jurado muchas veces no revelarle nunca a Kaori ni a nadie lo de su desliz con Ken, enterrando ese secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Con respecto a Umeda, estaba segura de ser capaz de seducirlo. Lo utilizaría, lo enamoraría y después lo dejaría hecho un guiñapo para que supiera lo que se sentía ser utilizado como una marioneta sin importancia.

La joven se acomodó mejor contra él porque no podía descuidarse en ningún momento. Debía preocuparse de cada detalle que pudiera atraer a ese hombre hacia su trampa. Se propuso como objetivo primordial no echar en el olvido lo que había hecho Umeda, con el fin de tener claro en todo momento que él era un manipulador y no volver a caer en sus redes una vez más. El que caería esta vez sería él.

Por su parte, Umeda estaba un tanto cohibido con Midori pero le encantaba tenerla así, a su lado. Era una buena sensación la que tenía en el pecho; era delicioso sentir que una joven como ella pudiera sentirse atraída hacia él. Con incomodidad reconoció una vez más que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche en que se convirtieron en amantes aunque sí recordó claramente que se había puesto a beber como un loco cuando Midori y Ken se fueron con dirección al albergue donde ella lo seduciría con un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos.

Umeda pensó que posiblemente a él le estaba fallando la memoria por su edad, aunque pensándolo mejor, él rondaba los cuarenta años... estaba joven aún para tener lagunas mentales. También era posible que tal laguna haya sido provocada por la ingesta de alcohol. Él a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensarse, llevaba una vida ordenada y no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

Al llegar a casa, Umeda ayudó a la joven con sus maletas y la jaula con Smokin-Neko dentro. Después de liberar al gato, ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso, a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Midori estaba por entrar al propio cuando Umeda volvió hacia ella y tomó su mano. Se veía nervioso.

-Midori... si no te molesta yo... yo quisiera que compartieras mi habitación conmigo. Claro que si eso te resulta incómodo, si no quieres hacerlo o si piensas que me estoy apresurando mucho, yo... prefiero que hagas sólo lo que deseas hacer.-

La joven lo miró durante unos segundos que a él se le hicieron interminables. En el albergue no habían vuelto a intimar y él tenía una cierta urgencia de dormir con ella y saber qué era lo que su memoria le estaba negando recordar. Midori le acarició el mentón.

-Espere a que me ponga el pijama y voy a acompañarle.- dijo suavemente.

En su dormitorio, ella se miró al espejo por un rato, con una mirada llena de odio.

-Muy bien. Esta es la prueba de fuego. Estoy segura que si lo complazco en la cama, lo ataré aunque sea por sexo.- murmuró antes de salir a encontrarse con Umeda.

Éste se encontraba acostado ya, con sus lentes puestos y leyendo un libro. Umeda amaba la lectura y de hecho, había descubierto que era un gusto en común que compartía con Kaori, aunque en ese momento no era algo que lo llenara de dicha como si lo había sido tiempo atrás.

Midori pensó que él la esperaría desnudo y listo para la acción. En vez de eso, Umeda le sonrió y ella se acostó en el espacio que él dejó para ella.

-Debes estar cansada por el viaje y todo el trabajo que hemos tenido, así que no te molestaré.- dijo él sinceramente preocupado. Después de todo, él conocía los pormenores de su anterior relación gracias a la única conversación útil que había tenido con el imbécil de Ken y por eso no quería presionarla o violentarla en forma alguna.

Midori se pellizcó debajo de las sábanas. Algo no andaba bien. A Misaki, su novio anterior, nunca le importó el que ella estuviera cansada. Ni a su padre con su madre. Umeda era extraño... Midori sonrió al pensar que tal vez lo que necesitaba era más motivación y por eso se acercó a él para rozar sus labios. Notó un leve temblor en su acompañante y eso le dio el valor para besarlo más profundamente.

Cuando Umeda cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre el velador junto a su cama, Midori ya le había quitado los lentes antes de apagar la luz de la lamparita.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A la misma hora, pero en los alrededores de Kyoto, Kaori suspiró en sueños y estiró una mano, percatándose que dormía sola.

Se incorporó en el futón justo en el momento en que entraba Ken. Traía una venda en la cabeza y esto alarmó a la mujer pero él de inmediato se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-No ha sido nada, mi amor. Sólo un accidente durante el rodaje.-

-Pero ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó ella aún asustada y examinado debajo de la venda, para encontrarse con una herida en la frente y algunos puntos para mantenerla cerrada.- ¿Por eso has llegado tarde hoy?-

-Si, Kaori. Lo siento… estuve un poco distraído y me golpearon con una espada. De todos modos me atendieron muy bien en la clínica a la que me llevaron.

-Pero no me avisaste, Ken.-

-No era nada de importancia, amor. Sólo una herida pequeña. No valía la pena que te lo dijera y te preocuparas de más. Además, fue algo superficial, por eso me dieron el alta de inmediato.-

Kaori recordó que años atrás, cuando ella recién comenzaba a grabar junto a Ken la serie de "Rurouni Kenshin", había tenido un accidente similar con él, sólo que en aquella ocasión Ken acabó inconsciente y estuvo en el hospital un par de días. Pero también recordó que esa vez, Ken había dicho que la culpa de lo sucedido era de él por estar distraído. Ken antes no había tenido accidentes de ese tipo, por lo tanto, suponía que ahora había algo que lo perturbaba y no lo dejaba concentrarse. ¿De qué se trataría?

-¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió ella, mirándole con preocupación.

-La cabeza me duele un poco; debo tomar analgésicos. Y tendré un horrible chichón mañana. ¿Te importará?-

-Ken, no me refiero a eso. Quiero saber si hay algo que te preocupa.-

Ken se puso a la defensiva. Él no podía contarle a Kaori por qué estaba preocupado. Porque una cosa llevaría a la otra y acabaría enfadada.

-No pasa nada, mi amor.

-¿Seguro…?-

-Si. Seguro.- dijo él en un suspiro, mirándola a los ojos.

Kaori le sostuvo la mirada y supo que aunque no lo dijera, algo andaba mal. Pero también sabía que cuando Ken se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser muy reservado y no le contaría nada ni aunque ella lo amenazara con las penas del infierno.

Él se tomó sus medicamentos y se metió al futón junto a ella, pensando por un momento en que extrañaba su cama. Kaori posó una mano sobre la suya, que estaba fuera de las ropas de dormir, y habló, mirando al cielo del cuarto.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quieres contarme algo porque piensas que me puede hacer daño. Pero a mí sólo puede dañarme verte triste. Si lo que te preocupa es difícil de llevar, quiero que compartas la carga conmigo, Ken, porque soy tu esposa y juré que estaría en las buenas y en las malas junto a ti, para ser la persona en quien te apoyas.

Ken suspiró largamente, meditando. ¿Contarle o no contarle?

¿Cómo podía decirle a Kaori que la persona en quien ella confió, a quién defendió aún haciéndolo enfadar a él, en verdad era un intrigante que había convencido a Midori de seducirlo¿Cómo podía explicarle que con tantas mentiras, hasta él había dudado de ella y había fantaseado por un momento con la posibilidad de estar con otra mujer¿Cómo podía decirle que descubrió en Midori a una persona capaz de entregarse completamente por amor y que ahora ella estaba haciendo algo que acabaría haciéndole mucho más daño del que ya le habían hecho?

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su esposa que él tenía la necesidad de cuidar de otra mujer que no era ella¿Kaori podría entenderlo? Ken estaba seguro de no sentir nada por Midori, salvo empatía y un genuino cariño porque entendía lo que era querer desesperadamente ser amado por alguien. Su voz cansada rompió el silencio que ya llevaba algunos minutos en la habitación.

-Hace tres años más o menos te vi por primera vez, Kaori. Y te amo. Te amo de una manera que a veces me pregunto si llegarás a comprenderlo del todo alguna vez.- Ken se acostó de lado para mirarla.- Te amo de una forma que me indica que cualquier cosa que haga para que tú seas feliz implicará que yo también lo sea, aunque estemos separados. Por eso… sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, porque yo tal vez haga cosas tontas a veces, o cosas erradas, pero todas ellas con el único fin de que tú estés bien.-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo ella teniendo una sensación un poco triste al oírlo hablar así.

Ken se soltó de la mano de su esposa y la abrazó.

-Que mientras sonrías para mí, yo sería capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Ese es todo el apoyo tuyo que necesito. Te prometo que te contaré lo que me sucede más adelante, cuando estemos en casa, pero confía en mí¿Está bien?-

Una lágrima rodó por la sien de Kaori y cayó sobre su almohada pero ella se prohibió sollozar o delatar de alguna forma que las palabras de Ken la habían afectado. Sólo se apretó más contra él y sintió como un dedo un poco áspero secaba la humedad en torno a sus ojos.

-Yo también te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando quieres ocultarme que tienes ganas de llorar.- dijo él, besándola en la boca.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Como estaba previsto, Kaori viajó de regreso a Tokio el día martes. A Ken aún le quedarían algunos días de grabaciones y había hablado con Miranda y Nadesico para que fueran a hacerle compañía a Kaori hasta que él regresara a casa. Ya no quería que Umeda volviera a meterse en su hogar.

Ambas mujeres aceptaron de buena manera tal idea y fue así como Kaori se encontró con dos señoras mayores en la puerta de su casa, esperándola listas para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Y se entretuvo mucho con ellas porque como habían sido las madres postizas de Ken, conocían muchas anécdotas de su época de joven.

-Claro que no sabía preparar ni siquiera un huevo frito e incluso era un desastre para hervir el agua.- dijo Nadesico.- Eso hasta que se enamoró de una chica y comenzó a visitarme con más frecuencia para que le enseñara mis secretos de cocina.-

Kaori supo que Nadesico se refería a Yuki, pero por consideración a ella no mencionaba su nombre.

-Así y todo era desastroso.- prosiguió esta vez Miranda.- porque si bien Nadesico le enseñaba algo el fin de semana, Ken practicaba sus recetas con los estómagos mío y de Kuro. Luego acabábamos en el baño mientras él hacía sus tareas para la universidad.-

Kaori se sentía tan contenta en compañía de las dos mujeres que no tuvo tiempo de extrañar a Umeda y los muchos temas que tenían para conversar.

Por su parte, Umeda cada vez estaba más fascinado con su relación de pareja. Le gustaba ser amante de Midori, le gustaba sentirla cerca y los ensayos de la obra de teatro reflejaban esa gran compenetración que habían alcanzado con sus respectivos personajes y la relación entre ellos. El estreno sería ya dentro de unos días y nadie dentro del elenco imaginaba que ellos eran pareja.

Esto, porque durante la mañana siguiente de haber regresado de Kyoto, Midori le dijo a Umeda, mientras tomaban el desayuno:

-Umeda… quisiera pedirle un favor. Para mí es importante.-

-Dime.- dijo él, mirándola de reojo mientras bebía su té.

-Yo… estoo… usted sabe que soy muy joven, que recién estoy empezando en esto de la actuación.-

-Claro que lo sé. Eres fabulosa, chica. Serás una gran actriz muy pronto.

Midori sonrió ante el comentario que Umeda hizo con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias por pensar eso de mí. Por eso mismo, Umeda… yo quisiera seguir ascendiendo por mi trabajo y mi talento… no sé si me entiende… -

Umeda la miró extrañado, dejando su taza sobre el platillo.

-No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso.-

-Es que yo… no quisiera aparecer en la prensa rosa por… por nuestra relación. Usted… es muy conocido y no quisiera… no sé si me comprende, pero desearía que fuésemos discretos.-

-Tienes razón, Midori.- dijo Umeda levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la ventana.- Lo mejor es que seamos discretos. Yo tampoco quisiera que la gente pensara que estoy contigo por algún tipo de interés.-

La joven se tensó con ese comentario, porque para ella si era obvio que él le demostraba afecto por algún interés secreto e inconfesable, aunque lo cierto es que Umeda no quería que en la prensa se especulara que él podía estar teniendo relaciones con Midori con el fin de colgarse de su talento para reflotar su propia carrera. Tampoco quería perjudicar la reputación de la actriz al estar con un hombre que le doblaba en edad, porque si bien a él ese detalle le daba exactamente lo mismo, pensaba que quizá a Midori podría avergonzarla.

Durante los días previos al estreno de la obra de teatro, todo el equipo trabajo arduamente. Se hicieron algunas sesiones de fotos para hacer los afiches promocionales, los ensayos generales con vestuario incluido y se afinaron los últimos detalles de tramoya, música, sonido e iluminación entre otros. Durante esas horas en el teatro, Midori y Umeda prácticamente no se topaban, salvo cuando debían ensayar juntos. Las relaciones con sus compañeros eran inmejorables y aunque Umeda extrañaba la cercanía física de la joven, ella lo compensaba notablemente una vez entraban a su casa, a salvo de las miradas ajenas.

Una vez allí, Midori se convertía en fuego puro que se le metía bajo la piel para arder con ella. Umeda se sentía rejuvenecido y le parecía excitante la situación.

Un día, Umeda estaba ayudando a sacar algunos elementos del escenario cuando miró de reojo hacia las butacas vacías frente a él. Al fondo notó una sombra que se movía y por algún motivo se inquietó; sin embargo, lo olvidó en cuanto su compañera de casa le contó que llegaría tarde porque saldría con unas amigas.

-¿Llevas llaves? Ten cuidado y regresa en taxi.- le dijo él. Midori le dirigió una sonrisa tímida antes de irse.

Con el resto de la tarde libre, Umeda decidió hacer una visita a Kaori. Sólo que esta vez la llamó antes por teléfono para saber si no era inoportuno.

A Kaori le extrañó el que Umeda se anunciara para hacerle una visita. Como mamá Nadesico y mamá Miranda tenían que salir, a ella se le hizo genial tener compañía durante la tarde. Y lo recibió muy contenta.

El hombre pasó al comedor y se sentó a la mesa. Kaori hizo lo mismo y luego de hablar durante un rato, ella le comentó que estaba preocupada.

-Es por Ken. No me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero creo que lo he defraudado.- admitió la joven. Umeda puso atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres una buena mujer. Eres bonita, agradable, bondadosa… es difícil que un hombre se pueda defraudar de ti.-

Kaori suspiró.

-Antes de que Ken se fuera a Kyoto, nosotros discutimos fuertemente.- le confesó con la mirada gacha.- Él se fue al día siguiente y me pidió perdón pero yo no quise escucharlo y me hice la dormida. Yo pensé que era lo justo porque yo tenía la razón pero… pero eso fue hasta que viajé para verlo.-

Umeda miraba a Kaori sinceramente preocupado de su situación. De pronto notó que ya no le hervía la sangre por ella. De hecho… sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Tenía ganas de ayudarla. Después de todo, si ella era feliz con Nihimura¿quién era él para impedírselo?

-¿Puedo saber por qué discutieron?- preguntó Umeda sin estar seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Ken… Ken se puso celoso porque nos encontró abrazados cuando entró. No me dejó explicarle lo que había pasado, que yo me tropecé al levantarme y usted detuvo mi caída.-

-Lamento que hayas tenido problemas por mi culpa.-

Kaori miró a Umeda, sorprendida de sus palabras que implicaban sinceridad. La joven se alegró porque pensó que ella después de todo no estaba equivocada. Y que los tigres si podían cambiar de rayas.

-No es nada, señor Umeda. Después de todo, fue algo fortuito.-

-Pero supongo que en Kyoto hablaste con él y aclararon el malentendido¿no?

Kaori negó con la cabeza.

-Apenas llegué, él me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Pero con el pasar de los días, lo noté diferente. Más callado y pensativo. Él me dice que no me quiere decir nada que me haga sentir mal pero tal vez… es cierto que lo he decepcionado y por eso él ya no puede contar conmigo como apoyo. Porque ese día yo lo acusé de ser una persona que juzgaba a los demás sin detenerse a observar sus propios actos, de ser un tigre que no cambia de rayas. Y no comprendí que él… que Ken… - a Kaori se le quebró la voz. Umeda le tomó una mano para infundarle ánimo.

-Está bien, Kaori… no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que Ken te ama sinceramente.- Umeda se sorprendió a sí mismo al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Es que es eso lo que me tiene así…- dijo ella, intentando calmarse sin lograrlo.- … porque yo sé que él me ama. Él no ha dejado de amarme con la misma intensidad durante todo este tiempo, en cambio yo… yo… yo al principio siempre confié mucho en él y le di oportunidades pero, mientras Ken seguía día a día tratando de ser un mejor hombre, sin descuidar su salud física y mental, trabajando duro, siendo cariñoso y amable conmigo, incluso permitió que usted se quedara en esta casa cuidando de mí aunque él lo odia por todo lo que pasó antes. Pero yo me olvidé de sus cualidades, le saqué en cara cosas del pasado y desconfié de él. Lo lastimé mucho… él ha cumplido sus promesas y yo… en cambio… -

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la madera pulida de la mesa y al notarlo, Umeda se acercó a Kaori y la abrazó, a la par que le acariciaba el cabello.

-No llores, Kaori… por favor. Escucha, todas las parejas pasan por problemas. Eso es normal. Las parejas que sobreviven en el tiempo son aquellas que tienen la capacidad de enfrentar juntos las crisis, porque se dan cuenta de sus errores y tratan de superarlos. Tú dices que antes le diste muchas oportunidades a Ken y estoy seguro que por eso él pudo mejorar su forma de ser y quedarse contigo. Lo que te sucedió es normal, niña… es consecuencia del tiempo que pasa, de que tienes un embarazo un poco riesgoso y estás preocupada de eso también. Lo importante es que ahora, cuando Ken aparezca por esa puerta, tú puedas hablar con él sobre el tema y le expreses todos tus temores. Yo sé que él te comprenderá.-

Kaori alzó el rostro hacia él. Umeda observó sus labios tan cerca pero en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de tomarlos. Sólo la besó en la frente.

-Gracias por escucharme, Umeda. Yo… no sabía en quien confiar. Mamá Nadesico y mamá Miranda son muy bondadosas pero no siento hacia ellas la misma confianza que tengo con usted. Debe ser que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Hablaré con Ken y le diré cuánto lo amo y le pediré una disculpa.- dijo sonriendo.- Yo sabía, yo sabía que usted en el fondo era un buen hombre y por eso espero que le vaya bien con la señorita Midori.-

Umeda también sonrió y en eso, una pregunta vino a su mente. Algo no le calzaba en la historia que le había contado Kaori.

-Tengo una duda. Dime… si estabas tan enojada con Ken¿por qué fuiste a Kyoto a verlo?-

La joven se paró y fue hacia el sofá a buscar toallitas húmedas para limpiarse la cara, con Umeda siguiéndola.

-Lo que sucede es que… Midori llamó como a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, diciéndome que Ken estaba muy mal. Que se había emborrachado en una fiesta, que hablaba incoherencias y que me llamaba a gritos. Me dijo que lo había visto muy mal los últimos días y por eso yo me asusté tanto. El resto de lo que pasó, usted ya lo sabe.- agregó un poco incómoda al recordar la escena que había presenciado en el que suponía era el cuarto de Ken.

-Ya veo.-

Algo no encajaba en la cabeza de Umeda… algo le decía que había algo que no estaba en su sitio. Miró a Kaori nuevamente con profunda ternura al ver sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Si aún eres capaz de llorar por ese hombre, es que realmente lo amas. Ken es muy afortunado.-

Tomó una de las toallitas del dispensador y con cuidado limpió la cara de la joven. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Estoy en casa- dijo una voz que Umeda y Kaori conocían muy bien. Sin embargo, lo que pasó de inmediato, nadie lo tuvo muy claro, salvo el propio Ken.

Porque al ver a Umeda tan cerca de Kaori, con el rostro de su esposa entre las manos de ese hombrón, no se lo pensó mucho para actuar.

-Maldito seas.- dijo, antes de asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula.

Kaori de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su esposo para proteger a Umeda que quedó sentado en el sillón, tomándose el mentón.

-¡No sigas, Ken… por favor, no sigas con eso!

Pero él la miró no con rabia, sino con una decepción profunda.

-Regresé antes para darte una sorpresa y hablé con mis mamás para que nos dejaran solos. Pero el sorprendido aquí soy yo.-

-Ken, Ken… no es lo que piensas.- dijo Kaori a punto de llorar nuevamente, muy asustada. Rápidamente su mente había vuelto a aquél día, años atrás, en que después de una pelea con Umeda Ken se había vuelto como loco.

-Nunca es lo que pienso¿verdad? Debo ser imbécil verdaderamente.- dijo Ken pasándose los dedos por entre el cabello rojizo, muy afectado.- Entonces, no le demos más vueltas al asunto. Líbrate de este imbécil; si quieres quedarte con Umeda, te doy la libertad de hacerlo.- terminó Ken, cansado. Sin embargo, a Kaori ese cansancio no le importó, porque se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le gritó. Él la miró desconcertado. Umeda con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie.

Y lejos de sonreír, como Ken esperaba, le dijo:

-Eres un maldito afortunado por tener a esta mujer a tu lado. Le estaba limpiando la cara porque se había puesto a llorar. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ella siente que te había decepcionado y eso la tenía muy preocupada. A ustedes les hace falta una buena conversación y a mi una bolsa con hielo. Lo mejor es que me retire.-

Umeda salió tranquilamente del lugar. Incluso le rascó la cabeza a Inuyasha que cuidaba la entrada. Mientras, Ken descubría las toallitas de papel sobre el sofá y notó los ojos húmedos de Kaori.

-Dios mío…- murmuró. Había cometido un error con respecto a Umeda y Kaori. Por un momento pensó que Midori quizá había obrado el milagro de enamorarlo y cambiarlo, pero… ¿a qué costo?

No quiso seguir pensando en eso porque ahora tenía un conflicto que resolver en su casa y eso tenía prioridad. Para él, Kaori era más importante que veinte Midoris juntas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Un par de horas después, Umeda estaba sólo en su casa, con el gato sobre las rodillas, meditando.

Después de hacer un examen de conciencia, se sintió mal por todo lo que había hecho con el fin de separar a Kaori de Ken. Después de todo, ella lo había elegido a él muchos años atrás y eran felices hasta que él vino a interponerse con todo lo que había planeado. Sin duda que la reacción de Ken esa tarde había sido la consecuencia de todos y cada uno de sus actos y deseó que el tiempo retrocediera para deshacer todo lo hecho. Sólo esperaba que Midori nunca se diera cuenta de que la había utilizado. Ella no se lo merecía.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él no era el único que había dicho mentiras, porque Midori había llamado a Kaori y le había contado cosas terribles de Ken. ¿Con qué fin¿Con el fin de atraerla a Kyoto¿Y para qué?

Por otra parte, Midori le aseguró que él había entrado a la habitación y la había tomado, asegurando sentirse celoso de Ken, sin embargo, algo no le calzaba en la historia… Midori se había ido cerca de las dos de la mañana con Ken, y el llamado a Kaori fue como a las cuatro.

Si él había seducido a Midori, eso significaba que ella llamó a Kaori antes de acostarse con él… es decir… que Midori y Ken habían pasado como dos horas en el albergue, solos. Él había preparado a Midori para que sedujera a Ken, por eso se le hacía extraño que hubieran pasado dos horas sólo conversando. Algo seguía sin encajar en su mente. Ken y Midori conversando… ¿conversando sobre qué?

De todos modos era sólo una posibilidad el que hayan estado hablando… pero era muy probable. Midori le había asegurado a Umeda que no pudo acercarse a Ken porque él llegó antes para tomarla. Entonces había un asunto con las horas. Umeda no lo comprendía, pero intuía que había algo mal en los escasos recuerdos que guardaba de esa noche. Por ejemplo, Umeda recordó que poco antes de salir de la fiesta, el reloj marcaba casi las cuatro, pero Midori le había dicho que él había llegado casi de inmediato hasta ella, después de las dos, todo borracho.

Le comenzaba a dar vueltas la cabeza de tanto pensar cuando sonó su celular. Era Ken.

-Necesito que nos juntemos. Ahora.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de darle una dirección y cortar.

Umeda se desperezó y se colocó un abrigo. Aún hacía frío y esperaba que llegara pronto Marzo con sus días más cálidos. Por suerte ya faltaba poco.

Se encontró con Ken en una plaza, con algunos columpios y juegos para niños.

-Eres un retrasado.- le dijo Umeda por saludo.- Aquí nos congelaremos. Podrías haber escogido un bar o algo así.- siguió, notando como la noche caía sobre la ciudad.

Ken no respondió a la provocación. Sólo dijo.

-Quiero disculparme contigo por el golpe que te di. No te lo merecías.

El actor que alguna vez interpretó a Seijuro Hiko quedó sorprendido con esas palabras. No se las esperaba de Ken.

-Tal vez si lo merecía, Ken.- admitió.

-Además, quiero… agradecer el que hayas cuidado de Kaori y que la hayas escuchado. Pero por sobre todo, quiero que sepas que apreciaría mucho más si tuvieras el gesto de dejarnos en paz.-

Umeda lo miró de reojo, sentado en una banca del parque. Ken de pie, seguía inmóvil a su lado.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Te detesto, Umeda, y no quiero verte otra vez cerca de mi esposa.-

-No te preocupes, Ken. Yo… quien debe pedir disculpas en este momento soy yo. Y no sabes cómo me avergüenza que hayas sido tú el que se decidió a dar el primer paso cuando el que ha actuado mal he sido yo.

Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos. Umeda sentado aún y Ken de pie, esta vez frente a Umeda, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y las piernas levemente separadas.

-Pero no creo posible prometerte que no volveré a acercarme a Kaori porque realmente la aprecio mucho. Lo que puedo prometerte es que la próxima vez que vaya a verla, me aseguraré que estés tú presente.

Ken sentía el viento helado en la cara, mucho más atento a las palabras de Umeda que a las señales que amenazaban con una tormenta.

-¿Es otra de tus estratagemas?- preguntó el pelirrojo, desconfiado.

-Sería divertido si lo fuera¿no?. Pero Ken… a estas alturas yo… yo estoy cansado.- reconoció Umeda.- Porque ya han sido demasiados años solo y he estado… estoy tan solo que en este momento te estoy haciendo mis confidencias porque no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. Hasta hace poco estaba seguro de lo que quería y de lo que tenía que hacer para obtenerlo y sin embargo… algo pasó. Algo que no estaba en mis planes. Y tuve un cambio… de corazón. En parte por la enorme confianza que Kaori depositó en mi; tienes un verdadero ángel en casa, Ken. Pero además, porque tuve un encuentro especial con algo que si no es amor, debe ser muy parecido. Y no sé con quien… compartirlo.-

El viento siguió azotando el rostro de Ken, quien estaba pensando muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, en completo silencio, mirando la cabeza oscura de Umeda. De pronto tomó una decisión importante para él y al final dijo:

-Te invito un café. Conozco un buen lugar para que conversemos.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Midori miró el reloj de la pared. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y llovía torrencialmente. Umeda no estaba en casa y tenía el celular apagado.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Kaori.

-¿Hola?- saludó la futura madre.

-Hola, Kaori. Hum… tengo una pregunta. ¿Umeda está allí?-

-Umeda llegó en la tarde.- respondió Kaori, sonriendo. Iba a agregar: "pero se fue hace mucho rato cuando notó que Midori le había colgado.

-Fue a ver a Kaori… el muy desgraciado fue a ver a Kaori… ¡Nada de lo que hice resultó si en cuanto lo dejé solo se fue a verla!-

Midori lanzó contra la pared el libro de bolsillo que encontró sobre el velador de Umeda, para descargar su rabia. Se había acostado con él, había sido como la novia ideal dentro de la casa y el muy infeliz no apreciaba eso. Se sentía más utilizada que nunca y se puso a llorar, tendida sobre la cama con la cara entre los brazos cruzados.

-Nada me sale bien… se fue a ver a Kaori. No me quiere, no me quiere… ni siquiera me quiere un poco.- dijo entre sollozos.-¡¡Porque no deja de pensar en ella!!

En ese momento sintió un peso sobre la cama.

-Vete, Smokin-neko. No quiero ver a nadie.- le dijo a su gato.

Sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza, deslizándose por sus largos y negros cabellos.

-Midori.-

La joven se sobresaltó y se levantó de un salto, descubriendo a su acompañante.

Umeda, empapado hasta los huesos, se puso de pie junto a ella. La miraba fijamente y con los dedos le limpió las lágrimas. Era la segunda mujer que en un día, lloraba por algo que él mismo había causado.

-Estuve con Kaori por la tarde. Luego llegó Ken y yo me fui a caminar. – dijo el actor, en voz baja, dando a entender que la había escuchado.-Y caminé. Caminé mucho y vine a mi casa para reunirme contigo. Porque descubrí que era lo único que quería, sin importar lo que hubiera en medio.

Midori miró a Umeda. Éste, con el delicado rostro de la joven entre sus manos, acercó sus labios hasta ella para besarla dulcemente.

La joven, con sobresalto, notó que ese beso era diferente a cuántos ella había experimentado, incluso con el mismo Umeda. Demasiado cansada para oponerse a lo que sucedía y conmovida quizá por ese cambio, se relajó, apoyándose en él y permitiendo que tomara el control de lo que sucediera más adelante.

Porque sin darse cuenta, en ese momento, con ese beso comenzó a confiar.

Cuando se separaron para mirarse, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para tenerlo a sus pies, así que rápidamente llevó sus manos al abrigo mojado de Umeda para quitárselo junto al resto de la ropa y complacerlo en todo sentido, como las noches anteriores. Pero Umeda tomó sus manos, deteniéndola.

-Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace el amor.- le murmuró al oído, hipnotizándola con el segundo beso que le dio, desnudándola con una calma y una suavidad que la joven desconocía por completo. En cuanto él se quito la ropa, se tendió junto a ella en la cama y la abrigó con afecto.

Midori intentó moverse hacia la lámpara para apagarla, pero Umeda la detuvo. Reguló la luz de modo que quedara tenue y se volvió hacia ella.

-No hay apuro, Midori. Tenemos toda la noche, ya lo verás.- dijo abrazándola, devolviéndole la confianza una vez más.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**Fin Acto 8**

**Me rindo.**

**Diciembre 12, 2006.**

**Notas de autor.**

**Gracias…**

_MirchuS_

_MirnaHimura_

_Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri_

_CiNtHiA _

_DarkCam_

_Maki-san_

_Lilac.Kitsune_

_Tsuki-Ra_

_Justary-san_

_Rinsita-chan_

_o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o_

_kai250 _

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_naoko L-K _

_Karasu no Hime_

_AoMe Hs_

_Satsuki Haru _

_HADA_

_mikomi shinomori _

_Kaoru-Neko_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_Alexandra Shinomori_

_Karura Himura_

_gabyhyatt_

_Mia T._

… **por reportarse y haber leído esta obra en algún momento.**

Poco antes de terminar la reedición de la anterior entrega, me entretuve actualizando un poco esta y haciendo correcciones menores en ella. Por eso, como pueden notar, el estilo de diagramación es el que yo venía utilizando últimamente en Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin. También le hice algunos arreglos menores como puntuación o palabras que a veces quedan mal escritas por la rapidez con la que uno usa el Word. Puede que no sea una obra maestra pero aún me sigue gustando esta obra tal como está. Creo que le quedan dos capítulos más como mucho. Siempre dependerá de si logro desarrollar bien el último conflicto.

La idea era subir este episodio hace una semana atrás más o menos, pero tuve un percance que francamente me da vergüenza ajena contar. Unos sujetos se robaron no sé cómo, una parte d el cableado telefónico de mi sector, por lo que me quedé sin teléfono ni Internet. Y como me tocó ir a trabajar no tuve tiempo de ir a un ciber a subir la obra. Da mucha rabia que haya gente que sea inteligente pero que use ese don para idear cómo robar y en este caso puntual, cómo robarse los cables del teléfono o de la electricidad. Da vergüenza vivir en un país que es reconocido como el país de los ladrones y oportunistas, porque aunque tenemos cosas buenas, eso lo ensombrece.

Mejor pasemos a otros temas. Necesito pedirles algo, es muy sencillo.

No sé por qué, pero yo creo en eso de las energías positivas y los buenos deseos. Estoy iniciando un proyecto a mediano plazo que me tiene entusiasmada y quisiera que ustedes me deseen buena suerte.

Eso sería por ahora. Un besito a todas y gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora.

Blankaoru.


	9. La Huida

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto Nueve**

**La Huida.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Durante la madrugada, Midori despertó a causa del calor que manaba del cuerpo de Umeda. Sentía como si la quemara.

Notó que la abrazaba y que también estaba despierto, mirándola con una expresión que no le había visto antes. Midori pensó que todo lo de esa noche le resultaba conocido y a la vez muy nuevo, lo que la desconcertaba enormemente. Las manos de Umeda enmarcaron su rostro mientras él sonreía.

-Te quiero.- dijo con sinceridad, depositando un beso en su labios. Midori no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- preguntó ella sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Pero Umeda ignoró esa falta de confianza.

-Claro que lo digo en serio. Lo supe esta noche. Contigo no puede ser de otra manera.

La besó nuevamente, ignorando que un par de lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de ella.

Midori se dejó llevar una vez más por la pasión de ese hombre, muy conciente de que lo que se había propuesto con su plan ya lo había conseguido. Y eso significaba sólo una cosa: Que era el momento de decir adiós a quien debía partirle el corazón. Abrió la boca para hacerlo y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Umeda para apartarlo, pero no pudo…

Porque nadie antes la había acariciado de ese modo, ni besado, ni preocupado tanto de brindarle satisfacción. Las manos del hombre se movían febriles por su cuerpo, atrayéndola, acomodándola, cuidándola. La besó como si no existieran Kaoris en su mente, como si sólo Midori lo ocupara porque era lo que estaba pasando en verdad. Momentos después no tuvo que negar su orgasmo porque llegó espontáneamente y aunque había tenido sexo muchas veces, era la primera vez que experimentaba uno. Quedó cansada, sollozando, acunada entre los brazos de quien delicadamente secaba sus lágrimas cuando estuvieron saciados del sexo.

-Te quiero.- repitió él por segunda vez esa noche.-Para mi también ha sido algo especial. Puedes creerlo… nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto dar más que recibir y ahora quiero seguir haciéndolo contigo. Eres maravillosa… hermosa… tan… tan perfecta.

¿Perfecta, ella? Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No lo era, no lo era, porque lo iba a traicionar. Le iba a enseñar lo que era ser utilizado.

Pero si lo hacía de inmediato, no volvería a sentir lo de esa noche.

Un calorcito desconocido en el pecho se apoderó de ella. Abrió los ojos al sentir que Umeda le apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la frente y al mirarlo, esa sensación se intensificó. Se entregó, decidiendo disfrutar de ese momento.

Más tarde haría lo que tenía que hacer.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken despertó tranquilo como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Acarició la barriga de Kaori debajo de la sábana y sonrió. Todavía no amanecía.

Habían hablado mucho rato antes de dormir, sobre sus preocupaciones, sus problemas como pareja y las cosas que debían hacer en conjunto para solucionarlas. Se confesaron sus temores y después de algunas lágrimas y promesas, se durmieron con muchos planes y nuevas esperanzas.

La tormenta de la noche había estado realmente fuerte y en ese momento el frío matutino era intenso. Sin embargo, abrazado de ese modo a su mujer, apenas lo sentía. De todos modos, temiendo que Kaori si pudiera llegar a enfriarse un poco, se levantó y rápidamente agregó tres frazadas más a la cama. Luego él se acostó nuevamente y permitió que Kaori, adormilada, se acomodara contra él. Después se cubrió hasta la barbilla.

-¿Ken?... –

-Mmmm… ¿Si, mi amor? Dime.-

-Está rico.- dijo sonriendo y frotando su mejilla con la de él.

-Mmmm… ¿Cómo calentito?-

-Sí, muy calentito. Gracias.-

La joven lo besó en los labios.

-Tú también lo estás. Siempre lo estás…- dijo ella.- Contigo no se pasa frío.

-Pues… debo decirte que sólo pasa contigo, Kaori. Antes de conocerte yo pasaba mucho frío, era muy helado y dormía con todo tipo de ropa en invierno pero no me bastaba. Por eso Inuyasha tenía la costumbre de dormir a los pies de la cama, porque yo lo llamaba a ver si así me daba calor perruno. Pero contigo algo me pasa e irradio mucho calor… creo que debe ser mi instinto protector. Para cuidarte y que no te enfríes. –

-Ken… -

Kaori volvió a buscar sus labios y volvió a dar con ellos. Había llorado mucho horas atrás, cuando se enteró de cosas de las que hubiera querido no enterarse con respecto a Umeda y Midori y por eso para ella era tan importante sentir cerca a su esposo en ese momento.

-Ken…- dijo en medio de algunos besos.

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por contármelo. No pude decírtelo en ese instante, pero para mi fue una prueba de fidelidad el que me lo hayas dicho todo.

Ken suspiró.

-Kaori, gracias a ti por creerme. Aunque te hayan hecho daño con mentiras, tú aún confías en mis palabras y por eso yo no podría fallarte ocultándote la verdad. Me hubiera gustado ser más fuerte en ese momento con Midori pero yo… -

Kaori lo acalló besándolo en los labios.

-Estábamos separados, mi amor. Por eso ambos fuimos débiles. Yo desconfié de ti y pensé mal cuando tú sólo tratabas de cuidarme y de evitar que sufriera. Debemos mantenernos unidos y estoy segura que nada de esto se volverá a repetir. Ya sabes, como en el cuento de las varillas.

-¿Qué cuento? – preguntó Ken, sin entender.

Kaori rió quedo. Como ella leía mucho, conocía muchos cuentos que después narraba a Ken, a quien no le gustaba mucho leer. Él era más de ver películas de acción en su tiempo libre.

-Había una vez un padre que reunió a sus siete hijos y le pidió a cada uno que trajera una varilla… como una rama, del mismo porte todo. Al llegar los hijos con el pedido del padre, éste le pidió a su hijo más joven y pequeño que partiera todas las varillas una por una y así lo hizo el niño, sin mucho esfuerzo. Por eso el padre pidió a sus hijos que trajeran una varilla cada uno, nuevamente, igual a las anteriores.

Al regresar, el padre hizo un atado con las siete varillas, y pidió a su hijo, el mayor y más fuerte, que rompiera las varillas estando así, unidas. Pero por más fuerza que usó, el hijo no pudo cumplir el pedido de su padre. Ken, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?-

-Claro que si, mi amor.- respondió éste, emocionado, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U—u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Te amo.-

La frase, dicha en medio de un suspiro, despertó por completo la mente adormilada de Midori. Notó esta vez el resplandor que anunciaba la mañana y evitando mirar demasiado a Umeda, se levantó con cuidado y envolvió su cuerpo delgado en una manta que encontró a los pies de la cama.

Llegó al baño y a pesar del frío, no dudó en sumergir su cabeza en agua helada para despertar del todo. "Te amo", el sonido de esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza pero ni el agua helada pudo callarla.

-"No puede estar pasando, no puede ser…" - pensaba incesantemente.

Corrió a su cuarto y con manos un tanto temblorosas sacó las cosas del ropero. Las metió a una maleta, tratando de concentrarse en doblar bien la ropa, a pesar del apuro, para que le cupiera la más posible y no tuviera que hacer un viaje de regreso a aquella casa para buscar la restante. Al llenar sus dos maletas, se vistió con lo que dejó fuera de ellas, tomó su bolso con su billetera y llamó un taxi. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido y al llegar a la puerta de salida, vio cómo su gato se le acercaba, mirándola con sus enormes ojos redondos.

-Ven aquí.- Le susurró Midori, llamándolo. Pero Smokin-Neko sólo movió elegantemente su cola y luego subió por la escalera. La joven titubeó por uno segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía abandonar a su gato así que lo siguió y en eso pasó frente al cuarto que por una noche había sido el refugio que siempre soñó para ella.

Umeda, ajeno al mundo, dormía profundamente, sobre su espalda. Midori se acercó lentamente, notando su rostro relajado, su barba un poco crecida, los anchos hombros, el cabello corto en desorden. Recordó que a Umeda le ponían largas extensiones de pelo para interpretar a Hiko en Rurouni Kenshin pero para que se viera más natural, le habían pedido que se dejara el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros para tomárselo y que se viera parejo. Al terminar sus apariciones en la Serie para Video, Umeda se dio una vuelta por la peluquería ya que su personaje de la obra de Teatro era un trabajador antiguo, muy pulcro y correcto en su presentación personal y por lo mismo, debía llevar el cabello corto y bien peinado.

Lucía más joven mientras descansaba, pensó Midori sin dejar de mirarlo. Le costaba creer que él le llevara veinte años pero ¿a quién le importaba? Había demostrado un vigor y una pasión, que… Midori sacudió la cabeza. Eso estaba mal, ella debía salir de allí de inmediato.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, arropó mejor al hombre, a modo de despedida porque hacía mucho frío realmente. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente se volvió para mirar a Umeda.

El sabor salado de una lágrima llegó a su boca y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Los abrió para contemplarlo una vez más y luchó con la idea de regresar a la cama junto a él. Tal vez no sería tan malo si ella volvía y hacía de cuenta que nada había pasado y que todo estaba bien. Tal vez podía construir algo con él a partir de ese momento. Tal vez…

Tal vez todo eso que imaginaba era sólo eso: imaginaciones suyas. Umeda no podía quererla porque parecía que los hombres eran incapaces de hacerlo; porque Umeda era un mentiroso y porque ella no podía confiar en él. Y ante eso, no había nada que hacer. Decidió dejar de lamentarse de su suerte y salió del cuarto en medio de recriminaciones que se hacía ella misma.

-"Estúpida, soy una estúpida. Sabía que esto pasaría, que debía evitarlo y ya no tengo tiempo que perder".

Al escuchar la bocina del taxi, llamándola, se olvidó del gato, de sus preocupaciones y salió de la casa ayudada por el chofer que acomodó sus maletas en el portaequipaje mientras ella entraba al vehículo. En el dormitorio, en tanto, Umeda cambiaba de posición, sonriendo, pensando que en algún momento había escuchado la voz de Midori decirle "te amo" mientras lo besaba en los labios.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori estaba contenta. Volvía de su chequeo médico con una cara radiante de felicidad, porque al parecer el embarazo nuevamente iba bien y ya podía hacer ejercicio moderado. Por eso la joven madre decidió bajarse una estación de tren antes de la que llegaba más cerca de su casa para caminar tranquilamente. Durante su paseo compró unas flores para adornar su hogar y cómo no, las infaltables golosinas. Invitaría a Satori a tomar té con ella.

Cerca del parque distinguió una figura familiar. En un columpio, Umeda estaba sentado, cabizbajo.

Al verlo, la joven pasó saliva, porque de inmediato recordó la conversación que había tenido con Ken la noche de la tormenta, tres días atrás. Aún le dolía todo lo que sabía de Umeda y de pronto se sintió muy triste porque en cierto modo, él la traicionó.

Se le apretó la garganta y tuvo la idea de hacer de cuenta que no lo había visto y seguir su camino hacia la casa. Pero reflexionó que ella no tenía por qué esconderse de él siendo que ella no había hecho nada malo, ni lo había engañado deliberadamente, ni había intentado destruir lo que él más quería. Y no era justo que ella se sintiera tan mal y Umeda ni siquiera se enterara de que ella estaba triste por su culpa.

Él tenía que conocer el daño que sus acciones causaban en la gente. Kaori tomó aire y caminó hacia Umeda en el momento en que él levantó la cabeza y la reconoció. Se puso de pie justo a tiempo para recibir una fuerte cachetada.

-Mentiroso.-

Umeda suspiró y se resignó a tener que escuchar todo el resto que sabía vendría mientras la mejilla le ardía.

-Yo le di mi confianza y usted fue incapaz de hablarme con la verdad. Se aprovechó de mi situación para meterse en mi casa y tratar de apartar a Ken de mi lado.

La voz femenina temblaba un poco a causa de la emoción y Umeda, que había mantenido la vista baja, se atrevió a mirarla. Tal como imaginó, un par de brillantes gotitas se agolpaban en los ojos azules de Kaori, pero ella no se permitía derramarlas.

-Debe ser muy triste querer tener una familia a como dé lugar y tratar de obtener una que no le pertenece, señor Sawada. ¡Pero no tenía derecho a manipularme a mí, ni a Ken, y mucho menos involucrar a Midori en todo eso!

-Kaori, créeme que estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice e incluso de lo que planifiqué.

-Yo también estoy muy arrepentida de haberle creído a usted, señor Sawada. Porque Ken me lo advirtió muchas veces pero no quise escucharlo, siendo que yo sabía que él tenía razón. Usted en dos ocasiones trató de forzarme, golpeó a mi esposo después de intentar ponerlo en mi contra y sin embargo, era la única persona que sabía cosas de mi familia, por eso yo… - a Kaori se le quebró la voz.-… quise creer en todo lo que me demostró después, cuando nos vimos nuevamente. Yo quería creer que usted sería un amigo que me haría compañía, mediante el cual podría recordar a mi familia y saber más de mis raíces. Tal vez la culpa fue mía también por ser tan ingenua… tan tonta… - terminó en medio de sollozos.

Umeda trató de acercarse, tomándola por los hombros, pero ella bruscamente se movió y se puso fuera de su alcance.

-Kaori, no digas esas cosas, tú no eres así. Cálmate, porque esto no le hará bien a tus bebés.

-¡No me toque. No se atreva a volver a acercarse!.- Umeda se quedó quieto al escucharla y ya no trató de estirar las manos.

-Kaori, perdóname… escucha… yo lo lamento mucho. Tienes toda la razón en lo que me has dicho. Cometí un error grande y yo, ahora… estoy pagando por todo eso. Pero además, yo cambié. Yo realmente te quiero como un amigo… -

-¡Yo lo quería a usted como un amigo!.- dijo ella con rabia.- Y nunca le hubiera hecho lo que usted hizo conmigo. Ni mucho menos hubiera tratado de apartarlo de Midori porque yo pensaba que usted podía ser feliz con ella. ¿Que acaso usted nunca notó lo feliz que yo era con Ken?

-¡Si, si, lo noté y los envidiaba por eso! Porque yo pude haber sido feliz con tu madre, o contigo y en cambio, siempre me tocaba quedarme solo, ¡viendo cómo las mujeres que me interesaban se iban con otros!-

-Ni usted, señor Sawada, ni cualquier otro hombre pudieron ser opción para mí desde el momento en que conocí a Ken. Jamás lo vi a usted como una posible pareja, ni en sueños. ¡Se lo dije cada vez que pude pero usted no quiso entenderlo!

Kaori se dio la vuelta para marcharse y casi se tropezó con Ken, que estaba detrás de ella.

Pero él no la miraba a ella, sino a Umeda. Sin embargo, tomó su mano.

-Yo… aunque no me creas, Kaori, ya lo entendí.- dijo Umeda, sentándose nuevamente en el columpio.- Ya sé que no estarás mejor con nadie que no sea Ken.

El aludido tomó aire y miró a Kaori. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió la cara. Luego la abrazó.

-Gracias, Ken.- murmuró ella, refugiándose en él. –Quiero volver a casa. Ya no deseo ver más a este señor.-

De pronto, Kaori cayó en cuenta que era muy raro que Ken anduviera a esa hora por esos lugares. Lo más raro era que no se movía de su sitio ni trataba mal a Umeda.

-Kaori, yo vine a conversar con Umeda.

La joven miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, al enorme hombre que seguía sentado en el columpio, con la vista baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los necesito.- contestó Umeda.- Te juro por lo que más quiero que los necesito más que nunca. No tengo a nadie más. Por eso llamé a Ken a su teléfono.

Kaori miró a Ken buscando algún indicio en su expresión que le indicara qué hacer. Éste le sonrió.

-Si deseas volver a la casa te escoltaré hasta allá y volveré. Comprendo que te sientas mal con todo esto pero… -

-Ken, espera. No entiendo… ¿por qué quieres ayudarlo? ¿Por qué confías en él después de todo lo que pasó?-

-Porque eso es lo que tú me has enseñado, Kaori. A dar oportunidades a la gente creyendo en ellas. No te diré que Umeda me cae estupendamente, porque es mentira. Pero ahora somos lo único que tiene y a pesar de todo, él ha establecido lazos con nosotros y porque a pesar de sus motivos poco claros, cuidó de ti cuando no pude hacerlo yo. En ese sentido, al menos le debo el favor de escucharlo. Después, quizá, le rompa la cara.

Umeda sonrió irónicamente con el comentario. Kaori por su parte, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su esposo. Y en las suyas propias algunos años antes.

-Corre viento fresco. Vamos a casa. Ken, si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré. Señor Sawada, venga usted también a casa. Allá estará más cómodo y podrán hablar.

Durante el trayecto, Kaori, tomada del brazo de Ken le comentaba lo que le dijo el doctor y todas las ideas que tenía para comenzar a preparar la casa y tener dónde recibir a sus hijos. Ken la escuchaba atento y feliz de verla tan animada a pesar del mal rato que había pasado anteriormente, prometiéndole ir con ella a la próxima ecografía. Umeda, unos pasos más atrás, escuchaba la charla sintiendo una punzada de envidia.

Pero esta vez sabía que si quería tener una vida en familia, tenía que tratar de construir la suya propia en vez de intentar apropiarse de una ajena, como le había dicho Kaori momentos atrás. Y para ello lo primero era encontrar a Midori.

-Se fue de la casa hace tres días. No dejó ni una nota, ni dirección, nada. La he llamado muchas veces a su teléfono móvil pero no contesta o lo apaga y yo ya estoy desesperado.- le dijo a Ken mientras se tomaban una taza de té, sentados a la mesa. Kaori los acompañaba, pero guardaba silencio.

-¿Y se ha aparecido en los ensayos?

-No hemos tenido ensayos. El estreno de la obra es esta noche y el director me ha asegurado que ella se comunicó con él y le dijo que estaría allí. Pero la verdad, estoy un poco asustado ante la posibilidad de volver a verla. Estoy vuelto loco, Ken… yo no pensé que esto podría sucederme con ella, a pesar de todo. Y no sé como tenerla de vuelta conmigo.

-¿Pero sabes qué siente ella por ti?

-Yo…- Umeda empezó a titubear.- pues… creí que… nosotros… podíamos funcionar y que ella lo sabía. Pensé que ella me quería, la escuché decirme que me amaba antes de que se fuera.-

-Debes tener claro que ella puede que haya estado mintiendo, Umeda.- acotó Ken.

-¡No, no estaba mintiendo! Yo lo sé, estoy seguro de ello.

Kaori seguía en silencio, bebiendo su té. De pronto dejó la taza vacía sobre el platillo y se levantó de la mesa, para hablar sin mirarlos.

-Está asustada. Y escapó. Lo hizo porque cree que el señor Sawada es un monstruo en el que no se puede confiar y sin eso, ningún tipo de relación es posible. No importa si se vuelven a ver y él le promete cambiar, si le hace muchos regalos o hasta la propone matrimonio. Ella no creerá a menos que él hable con la verdad, abriéndole su corazón y reconociendo sus errores. Así la dejará libre, señor Sawada… porque si usted se muestra ante ella tal cual es, ella podrá elegir entre perdonarlo o alejarse de usted. Es la única prueba de amor que le puede dar. Midori debe estar muy confundida.

Usted conocía, porque Ken le contó, los pormenores de su historia. Usted sabía que ella necesitaba más afecto que cualquiera y sin embargo, la utilizó en una estupidez. No espere que ella olvide eso tan fácilmente.- terminó Kaori, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ambos hombres quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándose sorprendidos.

-Ella no cambia, aunque trata de hacerse la dura.- dijo Ken conmovido.- No quiere reconocerlo pero está preocupada por ti, y ni siquiera te lo mereces.-

-Ella tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, Ken. Y estoy muy conciente de ello. De todos modos, ya tengo que retirarme. Debo irme al teatro para comenzar con la caracterización y el ensayo previo. Tal vez pueda verla antes de la función.

Umeda se levantó de la mesa y antes de tomar su abrigo para salir de la casa, le entregó a Ken un par de boletos para ver la obra. Luego se marchó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori apenas y alcanzó a despertar a tiempo para bañarse e irse al teatro. Llevaba muchas horas inconciente después de haberse tomado una dosis generosa de pastillas para dormir y aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar agua.

A pesar de la restauración, aún se notaban indicios del incendio que había asolado ese departamento años atrás. Midori puso a hervir agua para tomarse un café cargado, después se dio su ansiado baño y encendiendo un cigarrillo, partió al teatro a dar la mejor actuación de su vida.

Entró rápidamente a la sala de maquillaje y caracterización donde inevitablemente se topó con Umeda además del resto de los actores. Umeda trató de acercarse a ella, pero la maquilladora la tomó de una mano y la arrastró hacia una esquina con un espejo, pinturas frente a él y su ropa sobre un gancho.

-Llegas tarde, Tendo. Tenemos poco tiempo y traes una cara espantosa, así que vístete luego para ver que puedo hacer por bajarte esas ojeras.

A su vez, la maquilladora de Umeda lo llevó a su propio sitio para retocarle las canas del cabello y acentuarle las arrugas, además de ponerle el bulto en la barriga para que se viera un poco floja debajo de la camisa. Como un hombre de cincuenta y tantos.

Rato después, todo el elenco reunido hizo ejercicios de repaso del libreto y relajación antes de salir a escena. Poco antes de que se abriera el telón, juntaron sus manos y dijeron a coro "mierda, mierda, mierda", la cábala del equipo antes de comenzar la función. En ese momento, Umeda hizo a un lado sus problemas personales y se convirtió en un hombre que próximo a jubilar, decide llevar un diario de vida sobre su último año como trabajador.

Un hombre común, viudo, con hijos mayores con los que prácticamente no se comunica. Quizá un poco más con su única hija que vive con él. Un día, llega a su oficina una joven trabajadora, subordinada de él, que no le llama mayormente la atención al comienzo, pero que sí lo hace avanzando la historia.

Es por eso que un día, siguiendo un impulso, le dice una frase que a ella la descoloca, pero que da pie a que los sentimientos de ella hacia él empiecen a desatarse. Y aunque la joven tiene un novio, pronto lo dejará por este hombre mayor.

Umeda sabía que se acercaba el beso entre la pareja protagónica y cuando sucedió, dejó de ser su personaje y como Umeda Sawada decidió saborear el momento. Se salió un poco de libreto y encerró a Midori entre sus brazos, notando que ella de inmediato oponía cierta resistencia. Por eso se apresuró a besarla, logrando que ella se tensara.

Sin embargo, la joven recordó que en ese momento ella estaba mostrándole a los espectadores a otra persona y por ello, se relajó con su compañero de tablas y le retribuyó el beso como debía ser. Así fue que en medio de un gran aplauso y el cierre del telón, concluyó el Acto Dos de la obra.

Tras el telón, Umeda seguía besándola, pero ella se apartó un poco de él.

-Déjeme.

-Midori… tenemos que hablar.

Los tramoyas entraron rápidamente a cambiar el escenario mientras Umeda y Midori eran llamados al nuevo cambio de vestuario y al retoque del maquillaje. Reaciente, el hombre dejó libre a la joven y en cuanto bajó del escenario, alguien le palmeó los hombros. Era el director.

-Excelente, Umeda… el cambio que le diste a la escena fue genial. Claro que me sorprendiste mucho con tu improvisación. Se veía amor puro en ese beso, mucho mejor que los ensayos.

Durante el resto de la obra, Umeda no tuvo mucho para improvisar. Con la relación del hombre mayor con la joven secretaria en marcha, éste sentía que su vida se tornaba más luminosa y que incluso su hija le demostraba más interés. De hecho, ella quería conocer a la novia de su padre y ofrecerle su amistad. Así, con la aprobación de quien más quería para seguir adelante, este hombre nota que un día su novia no se aparecía por el trabajo. Al día siguiente llamaron de la casa de ella para informar que había fallecido. Como ellos no habían querido ventilar su relación en el trabajo ni con la familia de la joven, éste hombre mayor no tiene con quien desahogar toda su tristeza más que en casa con su hija. Al final, reconoce que haber conocido a la chica fue como una especie de Tregua que le concedió la vida, para recordarle quizá lo que era ser feliz y tener ilusiones. Posteriormente él se jubila y deja de escribir su diario, para concluir también, la obra de teatro.

Luego del cierre de telón se escucharon los aplausos del público. Después de que la sala se hubo vaciado y que los actores habían vuelto a ser personas comunes, Umeda encontró el momento para acercarse a Midori pero ella de alguna manera se escabulló de su lado y no volvió a verla por más que la buscó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Los comentarios habían sido elogiosos para la obra de teatro y en especial para la actuación de Umeda que simplemente estuvo magistral. Midori no había destacado tanto como se esperaba pero el director confiaba en que ella repuntaría.

La obra seguía en cartelera y a una semana de su estreno, Umeda se estaba volviendo loco con la indiferencia que le demostraba Midori. Ken, al tanto de todo ello, se lo comentó a Kaori una tarde, después de llegar del trabajo. La joven sólo lo miró y no dijo nada, salvo un rato después, que apareció ante su esposo con una expresión un tanto culpable.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, Ken…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con tu embarazo?...

-No, no mi amor, eso está bien. Es que yo… -la joven tomó aire.- Yo sé dónde está Midori.

-¿Qué dices??-

-Ella vino a buscarme hace unos días. Estaba desesperada y no quise escucharla demasiado por todo lo que había pasado. Pero después… me dio mucha pena todo lo que había sucedido con ella y decidí prestarle tu antiguo departamento, aprovechando que estaba vacío.-

-Pero Kaori, ¡no me consultaste!-

-Lo… lo siento, Ken. Ella me pidió guardarle el secreto y ni siquiera tú podías saberlo. Creo que ella estaba muy avergonzada por lo que ha pasado. Es decir, ella no sabe que yo sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes pero cuando hablaba de ti se ponía roja y me decía que te cuidara y que era una mujer con suerte y que ella se iría pronto porque no quería molestar a nadie. Pero yo… yo he visto al señor Sawada y la he visto a ella en la calle y Midori está muy mal. Por eso creo que tal vez… tú puedas entregarle esto al señor Sawada.- dijo pasándole unas llaves a Ken.- porque sé que viene en camino a verte. Dile que si la quiere tanto como dice, que sea valiente y que vaya a buscarla. Que no pierda más el tiempo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Era su día libre y Midori no quería que fuera así. Porque sus días libres no tenía con quien compartirlos y con Misaki acechándola en alguna parte de la ciudad, suelto, no se atrevía a salir a la calle. Tomó una ducha y se puso pijama.

Extendió un futón en el dormitorio y extrañó a Umeda más que nunca pero siguió en su porfía de evitarlo a toda costa. Todo estaba mal entre ellos y por eso una relación era impensable. Pero estaba sola y al menos antes, cuando vivía en su mentira, tenía amigos, tenía un compañero, un amante.

Lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar más en eso y para no pensar más, nada mejor que atontarse. Fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina para tomarse las pastillas para dormir, pensando que no le hacían mucho efecto cuando notó que Smokin-Neko estaba allí. La joven se quedó de pie, mirándolo sin poder creérselo. El gato la miró y saltó a sus brazos cuando ella se agachó, acomodándose sobre su pecho. La joven se puso a llorar.

-Mi gatito… te extrañé tanto. Siento mucho haberte abandonado… - dijo entre lágrimas. Mirando hacia el piso vio un par de zapatos negros y no necesitó más información para saber de quién se trataba. Cuando llegó a la casa de Umeda, miraba siempre al suelo y por eso conocía tan bien los zapatos que él usaba. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a mirarlo de frente.

-¿Cómo entró?- exclamó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Es lo de menos. Tenemos que hablar y no me iré hasta que me escuches.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

_**Fin acto Nueve**_

_**La Huida**_

_Enero 5, 2007_

Notas de Autora:

**Muchas gracias… **

_Kagome Kaoru_

_Lolix1655_

_Lyneth_

_DarkCam_

_MirchuS_

_Kai250_

_Kaorumar_

_HADA_

_Kaorudono8_

_Karura Himura_

_GabyHyatt_

_Kaoruluz_

_Lilac.Kitsune_

…**por reportarse y seguir con interés esta obra.**

Hola!!!

Una nueva entrega y la penúltima. En el próximo capítulo se acaba esta saga y podremos saber qué fue lo que pasará con nuestros protagonistas.

Hay un One-Shot que escribí hace muuuuuuucho tiempo que se llama "De Amor y Silencio". Tiene algunas particularidades que ustedes notarán a medida que lo lean (si es que lo hacen), pero la más interesante a mi parecer, es que transcurre en el mismo universo-tiempo-espacio o como se llame, que la saga de Actuación sin Libreto, así que se encuentran algunas referencias. Por lo demás, igual la historia está decente. Sólo por si quieren matar el tiempo.

Me gustaría comentarles más pero tengo poco tiempo. Prometo explayarme más en el próximo "Notas de autora"


	10. Como un Sueño

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Acto Diez (larga duración)**

**Como un sueño.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori se puso de pie lentamente, con Smokin-Neko acomodado en sus brazos. La cabeza le daba vueltas con Umeda frente a ella. Era tan grande y tan ancho…

-¿Y?... ¿No me dirás nada?- preguntó él levantando una ceja. Dio un paso, acercándose y la joven por instinto retrocedió mirando hacia abajo para evitar verlo a la cara. Esto descolocó a Umeda, quien se dio cuenta que ella se sentía amenazada y no le gustó la idea de que Midori pudiera sentir miedo de él, por lo que suavizó el tono de su voz al hablarle nuevamente. – Necesito saber por qué te fuiste.-

Ella siguió abrazando a su gato. No necesitó mucho para imaginar de dónde había sacado las llaves Umeda.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada entre nosotros que deba ser hablado.- dijo a Umeda, quien avanzó hacia ella aprovechando que estaba mirándose los pies y las pantuflas.

-Al contrario, Midori, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Te fuiste de mi casa sin decirme nada. Me dejaste solo y casi me he vuelto loco en estos días, sin conocer los motivos que tuviste para abandonarme y sin recibir una palabra tuya aún cuando trabajamos juntos.

-Usted dejó de interesarme. Eso es todo.- respondió la joven mirando hacia otra parte.

-Es mentira.-

-Es cierto, Umeda. Usted me repugna y por eso yo no pude… -

Midori no siguió hablando porque Umeda, en un impulso, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Luego le tomó la barbilla y le alzó el rostro hacia él. Midori soltó al gato con el movimiento.

-Repíteme eso que acabas de decir mirándome a los ojos.- exigió Umeda sin permitirle voltear la cara. Ella abrió la boca para emitir alguna palabra, pero lo cierto es que fue incapaz de hablar y bajó la mirada cohibida. –Dime ahora que te repugno, Midori. Dime que no quieres volver a casa, conmigo y con tu gato. ¡Dímelo!-

La joven no estaba segura de querer decir esas palabras porque realmente no las sentía, pero una parte de su mente porfiaba en la idea de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que tenía una lucha interna entre rendirse y permitirse estar con Umeda y desaparecer de allí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza ante la indecisión y al abrirlos, sintió como algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ya no daba más y debía reconocer que se había enamorado de ese hombre a pesar de todo lo que ella creía.

Sus lágrimas fueron apartadas por los pulgares de Umeda, tal como sucedió aquella última noche que pasaron juntos. Los labios de Midori fueron cubiertos por los masculinos y poco a poco se entregó a las caricias que le brindaba ese beso, al principio suave y luego más apasionado a medida que pasaban los segundos. La joven dejó de apoyar sus manos en la mesa para llevarlas a la nuca de Umeda, quien la tenía por la cintura y la apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra él, con la firme intención de evitar que ella volviera a escapar.

Abandonando los labios de la joven, Umeda bajó un poco la boca hacia el cuello delgado y blanco de Midori, para probar de aquél sabor dulce que tenía ella. Siguió hacia su hombro y luego subió hacia sus mejillas y su boca nuevamente, enredando los dedos en la espesa cabellera negra que él mismo liberó de una coleta. Se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-Puedes repetir todas las veces que quieras que te repugno, pero la verdad es muy diferente, Midori.- dijo enmarcando su rostro y dejando un nuevo beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos. –Regresa conmigo a casa. Por favor.-Acabó, hablando cariñosamente.

-No puedo… - fue la débil respuesta. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Midori puso sus manos sobre el tórax de Umeda y lo apartó de sí. Luego se bajó de la mesa, quedando de pie.

-Pero dime por qué no puedes. Sea cual sea la razón que tengas, o el problema, yo veré la forma de solucionarlo.

Midori se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Y así se decidió a decir las palabras por tanto tiempo contenidas.

-No puedo estar contigo, porque me usaste para destruir el matrimonio de Ken, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo me hablabas de él, pintándolo como un hombre maravilloso, como un hombre enamorado de mí? Y yo te creí y por eso estuve a punto de hacer algo estúpido, algo humillante… ¿de verdad pretendías acabar con esa familia para quedarte con Kaori? Eres un cerdo repugnante.-

Umeda abrió los ojos de par en par porque el tono débil de voz de la joven se endureció a medida que le hablaba y no sólo lo tuteaba, sino que lo miraba como si fuera un gusano.

-Midori… -

- Umeda, creí que me querías, que me tenías afecto pero no era así. Sólo te interesaba aprovecharte de que yo quería… de que yo quería que alguien me quisiera y me hiciste pensar que alguien me podía dar amor ¡pero me usaste! Y estoy segura que sabías que Ken nunca me vio de otra manera que no fuera como su compañera de trabajo pero no te importó. Sólo querías que tuviera sexo con él para poder separarlo de su esposa y yo mientras… llegué a creer que él sentía algo por mí… No sabes lo miserable y avergonzada que me he sentido desde entonces… Te descubrí, Umeda.-

El aludido tomó aire.

-Veo que ya sabes todo y debes estar satisfecha por eso. Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Acaso sientes algo por Ken?-

Midori lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para tratar de convencerme de que puede pasar algo entre nosotros? ¿Aún quieres quedarte con Kaori?-

Umeda notó con satisfacción como la voz de Midori se tensaba ante la insinuación que él soltó. Ella había picado el anzuelo, mostrándole sus celos.

-Lo pregunto porque pensé que estabas interesada en mí.- dijo él tan tranquilo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Por lo demás, creí que ya habías notado que cambié de objetivo. A quien quiero es a ti.

- Pero no quiero estar contigo.- dijo ella alejándose de él, sin poder ocultar su confusión por lo que oía.- No me interesas, Umeda y sólo quiero que te vayas.

- Qué extraño…. Tú no me crees, yo no te creo, pero en fin. ¿Ya terminaste?

Midori lo miró por unos momentos más, con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-No tengo nada más que decirte. –

-Yo si tengo que hablar contigo. Y quisiera que me escucharas porque al menos me merezco eso, ¿no?-

Midori se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos, asintió.

-Muy bien… cartas sobre la mesa. Yo ya sabía todo esto que pensabas hacer conmigo.-

-¿Qué dices?

-Que yo sabía que tu repentino interés en mí era con el fin de alejarme de Kaori y ayudar a tu amigo Ken, lo que me parece muy noble de tu parte, pero a la vez, bastante estúpido si me permites decirlo. Te falta mucho para ser una manipuladora como yo.

-Imposible… tú no podías saberlo…

Umeda tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ken. Luego puso el altavoz para que pudieran escucharlo ambos.

- Hey, Ken.- dijo Umeda cuando éste lo saludó.- Échame una mano, por favor. Midori no cree que yo lo sabía todo.

-Hola Midori, espero que estés bien.- la saludó Ken.- Me gustaría estar allí diciéndote esto personalmente pero ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar. La noche de la tormenta hablé con Umeda y le dije que ya sabíamos lo que él pretendía hacer con nosotros y hablamos también de ti. Antes que lo dejaras él ya sabía que lo habíamos descubierto y conocía tus intenciones.

Midori de inmediato sintió las mejillas rojas de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-No tenías derecho…

-Lo lamento, Midori. Pero no es mi estilo inventar mentiras y vivirlas. Menos ahora que seré padre. Si hiciera eso, ¿qué ejemplo sería para mis hijos?

-¡No debiste hacerlo, no debiste! Eso era mi secreto… nuestro secreto y lo rompiste. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo fuera donde Kaori y le dijera que nos besamos, y que me respondiste?

-Me sentiría igual que ahora porque como ya te he dicho, no tengo secretos con mi esposa. Ninguno. De hecho, esa noche Umeda me recomendó contarle absolutamente todo a mi mujer, aunque él mismo salió perdiendo porque Kaori aún no le habla. De todos modos, Midori, más que preguntarte por qué le conté todo a Umeda, deberías caer en cuenta que ese tipo ya no quiere más mentiras. Tal vez tú también debas dejarte de ellas y analizar lo que realmente sientes.

Ken se despidió de Umeda y Midori y luego cortó para seguir viendo la televisión con Kaori que a su lado estaba tratando de aprender a tejer un chalequito para bebé, guiándose con una revista de tejido.

Umeda se guardó el celular y la miró nuevamente. La joven seguía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes por qué prefiero a Kaori?- preguntó Umeda, acercándose a ella poco a poco apenas siendo notado.

Por su parte, ante la sola mención del nombre Kaori, Midori apretó los labios.

-No me interesa.-

-Te lo diré de todos modos. Porque ella supo todo lo que sucedió conmigo, contigo y con Ken. Y en vez de guardarse su rabia y fingir una falsa amabilidad, me enfrentó y me dijo todo lo que me merecía. Porque ella no cree en esa estupidez que hiciste tú de pagar con la misma moneda. Porque Kaori realmente es una mujer noble y yo he aprendido de ella.

Midori no fue capaz de soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo al escucharlo y lentamente fue cayendo al piso. El golpe recibido había sido realmente fuerte… porque más que nunca su mente le repetía que era cierto entonces que ella era de lo peor, una mujer indigna y estúpida que todo hacía mal. Umeda se acercó pero Midori lo apartó de un manotazo.

- Tiene razón en preferirla porque yo no sirvo para tener relaciones de pareja. Simplemente porque no sé dar amor; lo he intentado muchas veces pero siempre acaba todo mal, como ahora. Lo mejor es que me quede sola y que usted encuentre a una mujer que sea capaz de enamorarlo con la verdad y no por culpa de manipulaciones y ese tipo de cosas. Además, estoy segura que muy pronto se olvidará hasta de que existo…

-No, no, Midori, no digas eso.- dijo Umeda tomándola por los brazos, arrodillado junto a ella. –Yo realmente te quiero, y no creo que seas incapaz de dar amor porque aunque fue por unos días, percibí mucho de tu parte… regresa conmigo a casa, vamos a intentarlo…-

La joven lo apartó.

-Váyase.

-Pero…

-¡No entiende que verlo me hace mal! Que me recuerda constantemente lo que trató de hacer conmigo… que me acuerdo de los momentos en que teníamos relaciones y yo sentía mucho asco por todo lo que estaba haciendo, porque puede que después me haya empezado a gustar pero antes era una tortura meterme a su cama.- Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer para deslizarse por su rostro.- Me duele que todo esto haya pasado porque no sólo vi la peor parte de usted, sino también la mía y por más que lo pienso, no logro comprender como fue que yo me enamoré de quien consideraba mi enemigo ni puedo ver qué cosa buena vio usted en mí para decir que me quiere tanto. Eso me confunde… ¡Cómo hubiera deseado nunca ir a dar a su casa! Diga lo que diga no puedo perdonarlo ni perdonarme… -

Al verla en ese estado, Umeda se arrepintió de haber hecho las cosas de esa manera al percatarse que Midori era mucho más frágil emocionalmente de lo que él había creído. Por eso la tomó en brazos para sacarla de allí y aunque ella al principio se resistió, dejó de hacerlo porque se puso a llorar y enterró la cara en el pecho masculino.

Umeda llegó con ella hasta un sofá, donde se sentó sin soltarla. Le acarició el cabello y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella estaba destrozada y sólo el Cielo sabía como podría él ayudarla.

-Perdóname, Midori, por favor… perdona a este hombre tonto.- repetía una y otra vez, meciéndose con ella.- No sabes lo mal que me siento… yo nunca pensé que todo esto te causaría tanto daño. Por favor, créeme… -

Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron, pero no la tristeza que las había causado. Midori, demasiado cansada, seguía sobre Umeda que la besaba entre los cabellos.

-El día que Ken me lo contó… - dijo Umeda.-… estuve deambulando mucho rato bajo la lluvia, enojado contigo, Midori… y conmigo por haber sido tan… tan imbécil y por haber confiado en ti. Pero… esa misma noche descubrí que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por quedarme a tu lado…

-No te creo.

Umeda ignoró el comentario.

-Esa noche llegué a mi cuarto y te encontré sobre mi cama, llorando y hablando de Kaori. Intuí que estabas celosa de ella por algún motivo y supe que tal vez no era tan descabellada la idea de que pudieras estar enamorándote de mí. Y cuando respondiste a mis besos, cuando te entregaste a mí, Midori… yo supe que me correspondías y que aunque no quisieras reconocerlo, también tú estabas cayendo en tu trampa. Porque esa noche fue diferente a las anteriores.-

-Yo… no quería que eso pasara.- admitió la joven débilmente, sintiendo el roce de los dedos de Umeda en su mejilla aún húmeda.- Quería atarlo por sexo… pero al final yo misma comencé a enamorarme de usted a pesar de todo lo que sabía. Porque… aunque fuera con mentiras, siempre fue amable y considerado conmigo y después lo fue aún más. Eso me confundía… yo… yo creí que usted era un hombre egoísta y ególatra pero la verdad es que nunca vi eso en su forma de tratarme.- admitió.

Para Umeda no pasó desapercibido el que ella volviera a llamarlo de manera formal que más que algún tipo de sumisión, indicaba una forma cariñosa de trato.

-Midori… - dijo muy cansado.- ¿Realmente crees que soy tan malo? ¿En verdad me ves como a un monstruo? Todo lo que vivimos esos días ¿no significó nada para ti? Para mi significó conocer una nueva vida y decidir que era… la que quería tener siempre, pero contigo.

Midori suspiró, secándose las mejillas con la muñeca.

- Te contaré algo, Midori. Cuando yo era joven, estuve de novio con la madre de Kaori e incluso nos queríamos casar pero conoció a Hayahama y se fugó con él. Kaoru fue el primer amor que tuve y tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que yo pudiera olvidar el dolor que me había causado. Me dediqué con ahínco a mi carrera y tuve muchas novias, para no sentirme tan solo, pero nunca durábamos más que un par de meses. Incluso me mantuve célibe muchos años, esperando a que Kaoru volviera.

Midori sorprendida, miraba a Umeda sin poder creer lo que decía. El la miró medio serio y medio divertido.

-¿Te parece extraño? Fui un hombre virgen hasta los 34 años. Algunas de mis novias me dejaron por el hecho de que yo no quería tener sexo con ellas y no podían creer que para mí lo más divertido que podía hacer en la cama era leer un libro antes de dormir. Simplemente, nunca estuve tan enamorado de ellas. Pero con el correr del tiempo, perdí toda esperanza de reencontrar el amor y no le vi caso a seguir guardándome para una mujer que no volvería. Fui muy tonto. Y supongo que por eso me volví un irónico.-

Umeda habló mucho rato con Midori, contándole todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Como había llegado a Tokio por una oferta de trabajo, como la había recibido en su casa por petición de Aoshi y como se le ocurrió que ella podía seducir a Ken. Terminó admitiendo que en algún momento la idea le empezó a disgustar y que no entendía el por qué de eso.

-Yo sólo vivía mi vida, tratando de conseguir a esa mujer y de algún modo llegaste a mi casa. Quizá, si yo me hubiera detenido un momento a revisar con calma lo que estaba pasando, me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que lo que sentía por ti era algo especial. Algo que nunca antes había sentido ni por Kaoru o Kaori. Porque ellas eran como un trofeo para mí, como una meta. Pero tú… tú entraste de a poco en mi corazón sin que pudiera resistirme. Mientras otras serían mujeres para salvar mi orgullo herido, tú eres una con quien yo quisiera compartir todas las cosas que sé, todo lo que soy y lo que puedo ser. Eres la mujer con quien yo quisiera despertar todos los días de mi vida, abrazándola. Es a ti a quien quiero cuidar… ya no soy tan joven pero estoy seguro que por estar contigo, yo viviría muchos años más.

-Umeda…

Midori alzó una mano hasta la cara de Umeda, para alcanzar sus ojos y secar la humedad que manaba de ellos.

-Yo sé lo que sucedió contigo antes de que fueras a dar a mi casa. Sé que existe un tal Misaki y como te rescataron de él. Midori… yo te cuidaría de cualquiera que quisiera hacerte daño.

La joven dejó de respirar por unos momentos al escuchar todo eso. Al hacerlo nuevamente, se acurrucó contra Umeda.

-Usted… ¿usted realmente cuidaría de mí?

-Es lo que quiero hacer, Midori, si me perdonas por todo y me dejas demostrártelo.

Por toda respuesta, ella buscó sus labios y rato después se dejó llevar al futón.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

A esa misma hora, Aoshi escuchaba un demo de la música que se usaría en la serie de videos de "Rurouni Kenshin: Tsukio-Hen", notando de inmediato que Taku Iwasaki estaba haciendo un trabajo espectacular. De hecho, a Aoshi se le hacía muy fácil imaginar el mundo en guerra de Kenshin, sus penas y sus luchas con ella.

Ya había terminado de grabar todas las escenas que necesitaba y en la semana comenzaría el verdadero trabajo para él: la edición de los capítulos y todo eso. Cuando terminó de escuchar la música ya era la una de la mañana, así que se quitó los audífonos y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde encontró a Satori aún despierta, leyendo un libro sobre el cual tendría una prueba en algunos días más. Al lado de la cama, en su cuna, dormía el pequeño Shinn´ya, ajeno a todos los trabajos de sus padres.

Satori cerró su libro y se quitó los lentes de lectura.

-Te estaba esperando. ¿Te gustó lo que te mandó el compositor?-

La música había desatado tantas emociones en Aoshi que él sólo atinaba a mirar a su esposa, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ella rió quedo al contemplarlo.

-Cada vez que te pones así, es porque algo te ha gustado mucho. Bien por el señor Iwasaki.-

Aoshi se sorprendió. Ella realmente lo conocía muy bien. Una mirada y le bastaba para leer su mente. Sonrió y quitándose la ropa, se acercó a la cama. Satori se sacó una bolita de ropa de debajo de su cuerpo y se la pasó a su marido. Era el pijama que ella estaba calentando con su cuerpo.

-Está un poco arrugado, pero servirá.- dijo ella sonriendo, a pesar de que se notaba un poco cansada. – Aún hace frío por las noches.

Aoshi apartó la ropa de cama y se metió a ella tal como Dios lo echó al mundo.

-Creo que esta noche me bastará contigo para mantener el calor.-

Satori apagó la luz del cuarto y se despojó de su camisón. Después de todo, dos cuerpos desnudos en contacto, generaban el calor suficiente como para pasar todo un invierno sin mayor problema. Y más aún cuando ambos cuerpos se mezclaban entre ellos, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo me gusta? Dime tu secreto, bruja.- le susurró Aoshi mientras besaba su delgado cuello. Satori rió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Porque te paralizas y pones la misma mirada que me echaste la primera vez que nos vimos.-

-Mentirosa, mentirosa… es imposible que te acuerdes de eso.

-Ja, tú eres el mentiroso. Claro que me acuerdo… no todos los días uno bombardea a un galanazo con una mala calificación. Menos cuando es un galán tan engreído.

-Digas lo que digas, aún estás loca por ese galán.- le dijo Aoshi atacando esta vez sus senos. Sólo que en ese momento, el bebé despertó, reclamando el platillo que saboreaba su padre. Satori encendió la luz, se limpió los pezones con una toallita húmeda y dio de comer a su hijo. Rato después lo devolvió a su cuna y volvió a la cama. Sintió las manos de Aoshi moverse hacia sus adoloridos pechos y cuando iba a protestar, él se detuvo, suspirando. –Ser padres es maravilloso aunque a veces tiene sus inconvenientes.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella, disculpándose por su falta de interés en el sexo luego de la excursión nocturna a la cuna.

-No te disculpes… aunque no es una situación que me haga feliz, no me queda más que entenderte. Además… ya tendremos tiempo y espacio para desquitarnos. Lo importante es que no dejes de amarme y me lo digas de vez en cuando. A veces el bebé me da celos, porque disfruta más que yo de tu compañía.

Satori se acomodó junto a Aoshi y enredó las piernas en las de él.

-Quizá yo no esté tan cansada si prometes ser gentil. Estoy sensible, así que evita tocarme los senos, por favor… -

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Satori.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo… yo también necesito de ti y quiero que tú… una mujer tiene sus necesidades, ¿sabías?

Aoshi no esperó una tercera insinuación y en ese sentido, no le importaría reconocer que era dominado por su esposa porque tal situación le encantaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori despertó con un sobresalto. Su corazón latía con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Notó la oscuridad imperante y recordó que estaba en la casa de Umeda, en su cama.

Pero Umeda no estaba ahí.

La joven se sentó para esperarlo. Ya habían pasado siete días desde que ella había regresado con él y a pesar de que había tenido sus dudas, cada vez se disipaban más. Sin embargo, aún todo eso le parecía demasiado irreal, como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier minuto.

Había estado soñando con su padre… con sus gritos, sus recriminaciones. Con su madre siendo golpeada en una esquina de la cocina, con ella misma corriendo para posponer un castigo. Midori suspiró al darse cuenta de que su padre ya no existía, que su madre estaba a salvo viviendo con una hermana y que ahora ella era una mujer que vivía con un hombre que había prometido cuidarla de todo lo que antes había vivido. Paseó su mirada por las sombras de la habitación y descubrió una forma que se le hizo extraña y a la vez familiar, lo que le causó cierta alarma. Más cuando esa sombra avanzó hacia la luz que se filtraba desde el faro de la calle a la habitación, por la ventana.

-Hola, Midori…

La joven se cubrió los pechos con la sábana al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Hola, querida. Linda nueva casa…-

-Sal de aquí.- dijo ella en una súplica. Se preguntó dónde estaría Umeda y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al percatarse de que Misaki bien le pudo haber hecho algo. Sin embargo, desde alguna parte de la casa, le llegó el sonido de descarga del inodoro, lo que también llamó la atención de su ex novio.

-¿Asi que ya me encontraste reemplazo, no? Realmente no puedes tolerar una cama fría.

-Por favor… por favor, vete de aquí antes que…

-¿Antes que llegue el anciano con el que te acuestas? Olvídalo. Después que no quisiste contestarme más el teléfono, tuve que tratar de localizarte y después de verte en el Teatro opté por seguirte hasta aquí. No entraré en detalles de cómo entré pero no me iré hasta escuchar tu disculpa, porque estoy seguro de que lo que pasó... tú sabes… esos días que pasé detenido, no era algo que sintieras en verdad.

Midori sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella y el roce de los dedos de Misaki sobre su mejilla le causó una enorme repulsión. No podía creer que en una ocasión haya pensado que con él podía compartir su vida. Trató de alejarse, pero Misaki la tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que se levantara de la cama con un fuerte tirón. La joven se aferró a la sábana con la que trataba de envolverse, ayudada por su mano libre.

-Suéltala.

La voz grave de Umeda llegó hasta ellos. Midori alcanzó a notar que vestía el pantalón del pijama antes que se ocultara entre las sombras del cuarto.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero por esta noche ella estará ocupada saldando una deuda. Vete y regresa mañana si es que me siento con ánimo de dejarte las sobras. Hace tiempo que no la pruebo.

Umeda notó la expresión aterrorizada de Midori y supo que su intuición al ver una ventana abierta no le había fallado. Pero lo que más lo descolocó fue el nítido recuerdo de una escena muy similar pero con otros protagonistas. Recordó cuando entró a casa de Ken, aprovechando que éste no estaba, con el fin de hacer suya a Kaori, forzándola si era necesario.

La impotencia y la rabia hacia él mismo y hacia Misaki lo embargaron. Tal vez esto era justicia divina y él aún tenía muchas cosas que pagar, viviéndolas desde el otro lado. Ya Midori lo había tratado de engañar… ahora le tocaba ver a la mujer que quería siendo amenazada por otro.

-Suelta a Midori.- dijo ronco.

-Olvídalo. Ella es mi mujer. El que sobra aquí eres tú, así que lárgate.

Umeda trataba de mantener los ojos fijos en los de Misaki mientras analizaba mentalmente su propia fuerza para pelear con él. Ken le había enseñado que la contextura física no aseguraba el que uno pudiera ganar una pelea, más que el propio convencimiento de desear ganar si uno lo consideraba justo o si estaba protegiendo algo. Sigilosamente, Umeda trató de acercarse a Misaki, cuando el sonido de una botella con agua que se quebraba se escuchó en el lugar después que Midori gritó y Umeda sintió "algo" pasar muy cerca de su cabeza.

-Me la llevaré, ¿escuchaste, anciano?

Umeda se mantuvo en silencio hasta que saltó hacia Misaki para asestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar. Midori cayó también, pero Umeda la tomó de una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ponerla a salvo a pesar de que él mismo temblaba entero.

- No dejaré que vuelva a tocarte.- Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.- No dejaré que nada malo te pase.- le prometió esta vez, dándole la espalda para enfrentarse a Misaki que se levantaba sobándose la mandíbula. Ya ambos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra del cuarto.

-Malnacido hijo de … -

Misaki se abalanzó sobre Umeda pero éste esperó a que lo alcanzara. Cuando el hombro de Misaki hizo contacto con su estómago desprotegido para derribarlo, Umeda aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe con los puños juntos sobre la espalda. Misaki cayó al suelo nuevamente, quejándose del dolor. A pesar de eso se levantó de inmediato pero Umeda le pateó el mentón.

-Así que sólo eres valiente con Midori.- le dijo jadeando, cansado.- Te gustaba golpearla, ¿no?, abusar de ella. Ella ya no está sola porque yo la cuidaré de la mierda de persona que eres tú.-

Midori, en un rincón, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado a Umeda hablar con tanta rabia. Se tapó los oídos… no quería escuchar. Quería que se detuvieran. Detestaba la violencia.

-¡¡Ella es mi mujer!!.- gritó Misaki, abalanzándose sobre Umeda una vez más.

Los golpes se sucedían y ambos contendores estaban muy parejos. Cayeron sobre la cama, de allí al piso… en un momento Misaki estaba sobre Umeda, tratando de estrangularlo pero éste torció la cintura y logró que Misaki cayera, para darle un golpe en la cara. Pero Misaki había alcanzado un pedazo de botella rota, que enterró en el costado de Umeda causándole una herida profunda.

Umeda rugió del dolor, pero antes, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a su oponente, dejándolo semiinconsciente. No podía permitir que tal escoria siguiera con vida para acechar a Midori… no podía dejarse dominar por el dolor hasta haber acabado con él. Le dio un segundo golpe con toda su fuerza y le iba a dar el tercero entre la frente y la nariz cuando sintió las manos de Midori tomar su brazo con fuerza.

-No lo haga… no siga con esto, por favor. Vámonos de aquí.

-Pero… hay que terminar con él de una vez… - dijo Umeda, al borde de la locura, con todas sus ganas asesinas concentradas en el golpe que pensaba dar.

-No… por favor, salgamos… no quiero que sea como él, no me gustan las peleas… Umeda, no quiero vivir más de esto… vamos al hospital a que le atiendan… está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Él te hizo daño y es justo que reciba lo mismo…

-Umeda, Umeda… no importa… - le suplicó Midori, hablando rápidamente.- Déjelo… usted mismo dijo que le gustaba Kaori porque ella no pagaba con la misma moneda. Y esos golpes… duelen mucho. Salgamos y llamemos a la policía.

Umeda se levantó del cuerpo inmóvil de Misaki y lo dejó solo después de darle un golpe en las costillas. Tomó una frazada de la cama y rápidamente salió del cuarto con Midori envuelta en ella, sólo que en ese momento, el caído recordó que traía algo especial en la chaqueta y como pudo se incorporó, saboreando por anticipado la venganza que tendría.

Umeda caminaba despacio por el dolor que sentía y ya había alcanzado el borde de la escalera cuando sintió un dolor quemante en la espalda a la par que escuchaba el sonido de un disparo. Misaki lo había atacado a traición y esgrimía un revólver con la intención de acabar con él. Midori, espantada, subía los escalones que la separaban de Umeda, levantándose los faldones de su improvisada ropa.

Apoyado en la pared, Umeda miró a Misaki, quien apuntó hacia él dispuesto a dispararle nuevamente cuando Midori apareció en escena. Se lanzó sobre Misaki y tomándole la mano armada, se balanceó con él peligrosamente, negándose a soltarlo. No le importaron los gritos ni las maldiciones, los fuertes tirones de pelo, ni los ruegos de Umeda hasta que el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y junto a Misaki, cayó por la escalera. Haciendo un esfuerzo al sentirse mareado por el daño recibido, Umeda bajó tan rápido los escalones como pudo. Misaki había caído sobre la joven y a juzgar por el modo en que se incorporaba, era evidente que no había sufrido mayor daño. Pero Midori no abría los ojos…

La puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió y entró una conocida figura para Umeda. Ken encendió la luz del lugar, encontrándose con una escena que hubiera querido no ver jamás, con Umeda sangrando, arrodillado junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Midori. Al verse acorralado, Misaki intentó disparar a Ken quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos, pudo esquivar la bala. En eso escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercarse y con sorpresa, notaron que se alejaban…

Misaki volvió a disparar sobre Ken, pero erró el tiro porque un enorme cuerpo caía sobre él.

-Llévate a Midori de aquí, Ken. Acaba de despertar. - dijo Umeda, acostado sobre Misaki que se revolvía debajo suyo. – Vete mientras yo intento detener a este imbécil…

-Pero…

-¡Tú mujer y tus hijos te esperan en casa! No te puedes dejar matar aquí…

Midori, atontada, sintió que la alzaban en brazos y cuando dejaron atrás a Umeda, escuchó una nueva detonación.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite. Su cuerpo era incapaz de seguir a sus ganas de defender a Midori. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente le indicó que de todos modos ya estaba a salvo. Que estaba bien.

Exhalando un suspiro, quedó recostado sobre su espalda, sintiendo el duro suelo y la cálida sangre que se apozaba bajo él. Distinguía la tenue luz que iluminaba la escalera hasta que una sombra le indicó que no estaba solo.

Era Ken. Umeda trató de enfocarlo, pero la cara del pelirrojo se distorsionaba.

-Umeda… Umeda… resiste… -

Sintió una fuerte presión donde antes quemaba. Quizá Ken estaba tratando de contener la hemorragia pero francamente, a él ya no le importaba.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó intentando no perder la conciencia hasta saber de Midori.

-Si, Umeda, si lo está, pero mírame, no dejes de mirarme.- dijo Ken, tomándole la cara con las manos.- No te quedes dormido.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? Ya estoy acabado y encima… viendo tu… horrible cara. Esto no puede ponerse peor.- respondió Umeda notando que se le trababa un poco la lengua. De pronto sintió que Ken lo movía para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo.

-No te duermas, maldición… ¡Mírame!.- le reiteró su acompañante.- Eres tan imbécil que al llamarme, me diste la dirección de la calle de atrás…-

-Sabes que soy… que soy nuevo en el barrio. Ni siquiera me sabía el número de la policía… - dijo Umeda haciendo un esfuerzo.- Sólo sé que vi la ventana abierta y pensé que nece… necesitaba ayuda…-

-Claro, y tenías que llamarme a mí para que hiciera el trabajo… mejor ni me digas por qué te sabías de memoria el número de mi casa.- dijo Ken tratando de sonar animado a pesar que estaba muy preocupado por Umeda. -Dejé a Midori a salvo y me vine corriendo. La policía detuvo a Misaki que te disparó en una pierna. Con todo respeto... pareces un colador… ¿Escuchas la ambulancia?. Saldremos de esta, Umeda, te lo prometo. Y podrás ir a mi casa… podrás cocinar para Kaori, podrás sobornar a mi perro y hacer todo lo que quieras para fastidiarme… -

Ken hablaba apresuradamente, delatando sus nervios y el temblor en su voz.

-¿Dónde está Midori? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Ken… -Umeda comenzó a tiritar por el frío y por su precario estado de salud. – Ken… si no salgo de ésta, dile que la amo. Dile que no creí enamorarme de nuevo, pero que lo hice de ella y que hice todo lo que pude para demostrárselo al defenderla de… de Misaki.-

-No, Umeda, no se lo diré, porque lo harás tú. Y ahora cállate y ahorra fuerzas.-

-Ken, por favor, no me contradigas… dame esa… esa tranquilidad… -

Ken notó que Umeda estaba muy frío. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, pensando que si tan sólo pudiera irradiar todo ese calor del que disfrutaba Kaori por las noches, podría ayudarlo mejor.

-Claro que no te la daré, gran tonto. No tengo por qué estar ayudándote siempre si tú solo me has fastidiado. Ahora mírame y dime tu nombre completo.-

-Ol… olvídalo… es horrible.-

-Entonces deletréame el silabario japonés, lo que sea, pero habla… -

-Gra… cias.-

Ken quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Gra… gracias Ken… nunca esperé encontrar a alguien tan honesto como tú ni tan con… fiable. Eres mi único y mejor… amigo. Gracias.-

Los paramédicos entraron a la casa y apartaron a Ken de Umeda para estabilizarlo.

-Con razón Ka… Kaori te escogió. Y Midori en su… en su momento.- dijo Umeda antes de quedarse dormido y no despertó por más que Ken gritó su nombre.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Maldita sea… -

Las palabras dichas en bajo tono alertaron a Ken, quien se levantó de su asiento.

-A mí también me da gusto ver que ya has despertado.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción.

Umeda trató de decir algo, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Ken notó por su expresión que algo andaba mal.

-Llamaré al doctor.

Se dio la vuelta cuando la mano de Umeda tomó su muñeca.

-Midori.- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-Ella está bien. Ahora espera que llame al doc.

-No quiero a ningún matasanos. Quiero verla a ella.

Ken lo miró por algunos segundos. Luego salió a buscar al doctor, pensando en Midori.

¿Cómo le podía decir a Umeda que la joven había desaparecido nuevamente? ¿Y que no lo había venido a ver? Había intentado averiguar con sus amigos de la productora pero nadie sabía de su paradero.

-¿Cómo está el héroe? – preguntó el médico, entrando a la par que revisaba el expediente de Umeda. Una enfermera se preocupó de examinar sus signos vitales e informárselas al galeno. – Una herida de bala en la espalda, tuvo suerte de que no le diera al riñón. Una herida más en el costado opuesto, con fragmentos de vidrio que ya sacamos de su cuerpo. Una herida de bala en una pierna y diversos hematomas. Usted perdió mucha sangre así que tuvimos que hacerle algunas transfusiones. Ya estará usted mejor pero no podrá volver a las tablas durante algún tiempo.

El médico siguió hablando y Umeda, sin oírlo, miraba a Ken con la esperanza de que éste le revelara que era de Midori. Sólo que lo que escuchó después no estuvo seguro de quererlo escuchar. La visita de su padre y sus hermanos, así como compañeros de Teatro y de la serie de Kenshin, durante su estadía en el hospital lo distrajeron y las muchas flores que llegaron, cortesía de sus admiradoras, mejoraban su ánimo. Pero lo más importante para él no estaba a su lado y aunque su cuerpo mejoraba día tras día, también estaba más callado y más triste.

Los días pasaron y pudo regresar a su casa. Sus familiares se turnaban para cuidarlo pero como cada quien tenía su vida hecha y debían ocuparse de ellas, Umeda pronto se encontró solo en la gran casa, luego de rehusar el ofrecimiento de su hermano de ir a Kyoto con él para instalarse un tiempo con su familia.

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto es que esta vez Misaki estaba en la cárcel esperando sentencia. Y lo mejor de todo era que Kaori había vuelto a visitarlo, cada vez más gordita y cada vez más animada por verlo. Ya lo estaba perdonando y volverían a ser amigos. Y la guinda del pastel… tal vez, lo único que lo mantenía más o menos contento durante el día, era la certeza de haber descubierto a un gran mejor amigo en Ken. Era realmente muy noble y a pesar de que a veces se lanzaban frases en doble sentido como si fueran enemigos, la verdad es que ninguno quería reconocer que le había tomado gran afecto al otro. De hecho, Ken visitaba a Umeda cada vez que podía, para hacerle compañía y ver como iba lo de su recuperación. Generalmente jugaban a los naipes, al tablero chino y otros tipos de juegos. Luego Ken se levantaba y se iba y Umeda lo envidiaba más que nunca porque Ken llegaría a casa a ver a su esposa, a esperar que nacieran sus hijos y a disfrutar de lo que había sembrado con el tiempo. Él en cambio, sólo podía sentarse a mirar por la ventana mientras escuchaba música, pensando en que sólo los tontos se enamoran y que por eso él era ya de plano un retrasado mental. Al menos le había quedado el gato que le hacía compañía.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche y se encontraba solo, sentía un dolor tan profundo que ni siquiera el llanto podía aligerar. ¿Por qué ella le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había ido, así, sin más, sin decirle algo, sin llamarlo de cuando en vez? Él había cumplido su promesa, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida y haciendo todo lo que pudo para ponerla a salvo y ella tan sólo tenía que confiar en que lo de ellos podía resultar pero era evidente que no había querido hacerlo y prefirió la huída.

En Abril llegó la fecha de su cumpleaños, recordándole que el tiempo no se detenía y ya resignado a la idea de no volver a verla, Umeda regresó a las tablas con una nueva compañera de trabajo, con la que se llevaba muy bien. Al ponerse a trabajar nuevamente y ser llamado para una serie de detectives pudo emplear su mente en pensamientos más productivos como la memorización diaria de un guión, además de someter su cuerpo al trabajo. Umeda nunca creyó mucho en eso de beber y doparse para superar las penas y por eso buscó el único camino que conocía para eso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

A muchos kilómetros de Tokio, Midori caminaba descalza por un sendero empedrado que llevaba hasta la casa de su madre y su tía. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta y cojeaba un poco, pero al menos ya no debía usar la pesada bota de yeso en el pie que se rompió al caer por la escalera.

Traía una cubeta con flores frescas de la estación, con las que sorprendió a su madre. La mujer la besó en ambas mejillas y Midori acomodó el regalo en diversos jarrones.

-La primavera es muy bonita en este lugar. La ciudad también se embellece, pero nada se compara con el campo.

La viuda de Tendo sonrió para su hija al ver que había ganado peso, su cabello brillaba con fuerza y tenía una calma que no conocía desde la infancia. Pero a pesar de ello, la madre intuía que algo no estaba del todo bien con su hija, a pesar de que sonreía la mayor parte del día y mostraba entusiasmo por cualquier quehacer.

-¿Cuándo volverás a Tokio?

-¿Ehh?- Midori detuvo por unos segundos su labor de acomodar las flores al escuchar la pregunta.

- A Tokio, a ver a tus amigos.

-Estoo… yo… no es necesario que lo haga, mamá. Ellos están bien y no necesitan de mí.

-Me gustaría conocerlos.- expresó la señora. –Cuando me contaste que trabajarías en algo relacionado con Rurouni Kenshin, compré algunas revistas con las fotos de ellos para conocerlos. Me gustó mucho un jovencito que tenía el cabello parado… creo que se llama Sanosuke en la serie.

Midori rió quedo.

-No trabajé con él. Lo hice con uno de cabello rojizo. Se llama Ken, mamá.

-Ah… Ken. Oye, y qué me dices de éste guapetón… Sa… Sawada Umeda.- dijo la señora leyendo con dificultad desde la revista gastada que tenía en la mano.- Creo que me hablaste de él un par de veces.

Midori tomó las varitas que había recortado para meter las flores en los jarrones y salió del cuarto para botarlas, delatándose una vez más ante su madre quien ya había notado que ante la sola mención de ese nombre, su hija se cerraba en banda. Por eso, cuando Midori regresó a su dormitorio durante la noche, se encontró un montón de maletas sobre la cama y a su madre sentada sobre ésta, mirándola muy seria.

-Huir sólo aplaza los acontecimientos, Midori. Regresa a saldar cuentas con quien las tengas.

-Pero mamá… -

-Me encanta estar contigo, hija, pero no te veo feliz aunque lo finjas. Nunca has querido hablarme de tu vida en Tokio, ni de las relaciones que tuviste allá; sólo de tu trabajo. Eres tan reservada y eso no es bueno, porque no sé cómo ayudarte ni qué decirte para que estés mejor. Por eso creo que lo mejor es pedirte que te vayas y regreses sólo cuando hayas resuelto tu vida.

-Yo… yo… mamá… no puedo… -

-Claro que puedes, hijita. Sólo debes ser valiente. No hay nada que no pueda ser reparado, ni ofensa tan grave que no pueda ser perdonada. Vete a Tokio y regresa sólo cuando puedas decirme que eres feliz, mirándome a los ojos.

Midori se puso a llorar y abrazó a su madre.

-No me hagas volver allá, mamá… por favor… -

-Pero dime entonces, qué te pasó, hija. Yo antes no te lo había preguntado para no molestarte pero ahora necesito saberlo… -

-Yo… yo vivía un sueño del que desperté… por eso… por eso yo… quise comenzar de nuevo y vine a verte. Quería estar contigo mamá… te necesité tanto...-

La señora Sayo, conmovida con las palabras de su hija, retribuyó su abrazo.

-Y yo te extrañé mucho, hija. Me doy cuenta que en el fondo no has crecido pero… mi amor… el sueño del que hablas es éste, no tu vida allá. Yo nunca he podido protegerte, jamás pude detener a tu padre, no soy yo quien pueda cuidarte ni hacerte feliz. Pero puedo acompañarte a Tokio y asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Mi corazón de madre me dice que quizá allí está esa respuesta que viniste a buscar a estos lugares.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Hacer las escenas de la serie de detectives había sido extenuante pero a pesar de ello, durante la tarde Umeda cumplió muy bien con su papel de hombre maduro en la obra de teatro que se mantenía en cartelera con mucho público. Por la noche llegó a casa cansado, con nuevas ideas para mejorar a su personaje en la serie de televisión y con las compras, entre las cuales venía una bolsa de comida para gato y otra con arena para renovar la de la caja de Smokin-Neko.

Al encender la luz, se encontró con Midori, sentada en el sillón, conteniendo la respiración y apretando un bolso de mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco, a la par que sacaba la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin verla. ¿O ya eran meses?

Estaban a mediados de Mayo, en el día catorce.

-Si eres de nuevo una ilusión, vete.- dijo agriamente.- Ya bastante hiciste.- agregó, dándole la espalda para ir a la cocina y ordenar sus compras. Midori mantuvo la boca cerrada, mirándolo. Y lo siguió.

Umeda ponía un poco de comida para el gato en su plato y luego desechaba la bolsa anterior que estaba vacía. Luego metió algunos comestibles en el refrigerador y otros en la despensa. Sabía que la joven estaba detrás de él, pero de momento prefirió ignorarla. Luego puso agua a calentar.

-¿Te quedarás ahí de pie, toda la noche?-

-Yo… -

Midori bajó la vista.

-Yo lo siento mucho.-

-Ya también lo lamento, Midori.- respondió él con calma.- Lamento tanto no haberte escuchado esa noche en el departamento y haber insistido en lo de ser una pareja. Pero soy un tonto porque mientras yo estoy en una edad en la que quiero estabilidad y me enamoro en serio, tú posiblemente sólo quieras vivir aventuras. Y está bien… así son las cosas aunque no me gusten.

Sacó un par de tazas de un mueble y sirvió te en ellas, para dejar una en la mesa e ir hasta el sillón a sentarse con la otra.

-Estoy muy cansado. Acompáñame a beber esto y ya después te irás. Llamaré un taxi si lo necesitas.

-No me iré.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Bien. En ese caso puedes ocupar tu antigua habitación.-

"Frío y cortés" pensó Midori. "Tal como lo conocí". La joven escuchó el sonido de la música aumentar de volumen a medida que Umeda manipulaba el equipo con el control remoto. Era evidente que no quería conversar con ella. Smokin-Neko se acercó a Midori para olerla pero al final se acomodó a los pies de su amo después de ronronearle y restregarse contra su pantalón. Cuando él terminó su bebida, apagó la música y dejando la taza en el fregadero, se dirigió al segundo piso, como si estuviera solo.

Midori suspiró. Ella era tan cobarde… le costaba mucho enfrentarse a las cosas. Se bebió el té de un sorbo y subió a su cuarto. Había cambiado el cobertor de la cama y había un osito sonriente sobre ella con una tarjeta hecha a mano.

"Recupérate pronto, tío Umeda"

Apartó el osito con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el velador, arrepentida de no haberse interesado antes por la salud de Umeda que había arriesgado todo por defenderla. Era tan descuidada… ni siquiera le había preguntado ahora cómo estaba. Cuando se fue con su madre, no encendió el televisor ni compró el diario. Se alejó completamente del mundo.

Abrió el ropero y notó con sorpresa que toda su ropa seguía allí a pesar de que era evidente que Umeda había recibido visitas. Recordó que ella había huido desde el hospital hacia la casa de su madre en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie, después del ataque de Misaki, sin llevarse más que lo puesto.

Se colocó un camisón y su bata y se dirigió al cuarto del lado. Como suponía, Umeda se estaba quitando las gafas para apagar la luz y descansar.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él, cansado.

-Conversar.

Él torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

-Ya sé que lamentas lo ocurrido. Y te he dicho que yo también.

-Es que yo… estoo… quiero hablar de nosotros.-

-Nosotros. Suena bonito pero es algo problemático. No es el mejor momento para hablar porque me temo, podría herirte con todo lo que deseo decirte. Y una parte de mi me indica que no quiero hacerte más daño, por eso lo mejor es que te vayas a tu cuarto…

-No me iré… hasta que usted me escuche.- declaró ella con vehemencia, cerrando la puerta tras de si para quedarse dentro de la habitación. Estaba más asustada que nunca, pero no se iría. – Y aguantaré todo lo que usted tenga que decirme.

-Muy bien, chica. Habla. – Al ver su titubeo, Umeda cambió de opinión.- Está bien. Lo haré yo. Una noche me sentía feliz. Tenía una linda casa, un trabajo que me llenaba y algunas aficiones que podía desarrollar. Y sobre todo, tenía a la mujer que quería a mi lado. La mujer con la que siempre soñé… y al día siguiente estaba en el hospital, luchando por mi vida, inconsciente mientras tú te ibas quién sabe dónde…

-Lo siento… yo no… -

-No, si eso ya lo aclaramos, Midori. Yo lo siento más que tú porque cuando desperté, días después, me encontré con el enano pelirrojo que me había estado acompañando día y noche y me sentí patético y miserable al comprender que la persona a la que había tratado de perjudicar y por la que nunca hice nada bueno haya sido capaz de estar conmigo en esos momentos en que yo… en que yo sólo quería volver a verte. Sentí que me volvía loco al saber que no estabas y llegué a tantas conclusiones que me habrían alcanzado para un libro. Finalmente la que tuvo más sentido era aquella en que quizá era cierto eso de que querías enamorarme para hacerme sufrir y por eso yo he decidido que ya no quiero más de estos juegos de mentiritas y verdades. Si tú eres más feliz viviendo aparte, sin tener que ver mi… ¿cómo dijiste una vez?... ah, si… mi repugnante rostro, no puedo hacer nada más que desearte buena suerte y seguir mi camino.

Midori bajó la vista nuevamente, abrazándose a sí misma. Umeda suspiró.

-Pensé que cuando dijiste que no te irías sin hablar conmigo, te referías a que me dirías algo. Pero te mantienes allí, callada, como si al abrir la boca yo fuera a castigarte y no es así. ¿Sabes? Me da pena eso porque al parecer tienes tanto miedo de todo y de todos que al final te quedas así, paralizada, sin decir ni hacer nada. Eso no es vivir.

La joven esta vez levantó la mirada hacia Umeda, que había estirado la ropa de cama sobre él.

-Yo… - comenzó ella, pasando saliva. – Yo regresé porque… estoo… porque quiero quedarme con usted.

Se acercó a la cama y sentándose junto a Umeda, lo abrazó, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él no la apartó como temía, sino que abrió los brazos y la abrigó con ellos. Pensara lo que pensara, era lo único que deseaba hacer desde que la encontró sentada en el sillón.

-Permítame regresar a la casa… por favor.

Umeda sintió una punzada en el pecho al oírla. El generalmente había sido un valiente en esas cosas pero comprendió que en ese momento tenía miedo de darle una respuesta definitiva. Y le dolía mucho.

-¿Y qué pasará si algo comienza a salir mal? –Dijo un poco quebrado.- dime… ¿Si un día reñimos, o sientes celos… o te confundes? ¿Me lo dirás o harás lo que has hecho hasta ahora, que es huir? Tratarás de vengarte, o te irás sin decirme nada y volverás mucho tiempo después, sin ni siquiera darme una explicación… o tal vez no vuelvas. Tú no enfrentas tus problemas y eso es algo negativo. Este tiempo sin ti tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Me di cuenta que no recordaba haber escuchado algún comentario tuyo sobre mis acciones, salvo aquel día en que fui a buscarte al departamento, cuando tuve que acorralarte mentalmente para que me gritaras aunque me sentí más basura que nunca pero no me dejaste otra opción.-

Midori escuchaba atentamente a Umeda, reconociéndose a sí misma que todo cuanto le decía era cierto.

-Muchas veces te miraba, tratando de adivinar qué se pasaba por esa cabecita tuya. Pensé que así eras tú, después de todo, y que yo podría amarte a pesar de tus silencios pero después de lo que ha pasado, eso se me vuelve una carga que no estoy seguro de querer llevar nuevamente. Ya sé que hice cosas malas ¿pero sabes? Yo no me he pasado la vida inventando mentiras y no merezco un castigo eterno por eso. He trabajado cada día y me he ganado honradamente mi dinero. Tengo una familia y compañeros que me respetan, un padre que me adora y del que siempre estoy pendiente, estoy haciendo nuevos amigos y tengo ideas nuevas para seguir creciendo y yo sólo quería un poco de tiempo para mostrarte todo eso para que no siguieras enfocada en mis aspectos negativos. Pero ya no quiero ese tiempo, ni quiero intentarlo porque no sé qué pasa contigo. Tú misma me dijiste "deja de golpear a Misaki, porque los golpes duelen mucho". ¿Pensabas que sólo los golpes físicos duelen?-

Umeda sintió las lágrimas de Midori traspasar la tela de su camisa de dormir. La soltó y la apartó de sí.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?- le preguntó, buscando sus ojos.

-Tiene razón… es verdad lo que dice.- dijo ella débilmente.- Yo… yo no sé enfrentarme a las cosas y trato de escapar ante los problemas cuando puedo. No conozco otra forma de vivir.

-Pero por qué… tiene que haber una explicación para ello. No creo que lo que viviste con Misaki te haya podido marcar tanto.-

-No fue solo Misaki… Yo… tenía un padre… desde muy niña me castigaba continuamente. A veces no iba a la escuela porque no podía levantarme a pesar de que allí estaba a salvo. Cuando él llegaba a casa y se molestaba por algo golpeaba a mamá y yo a veces trataba de defenderla pero me daba tan fuerte que acabé tomándole mucho miedo. Traté de escaparme de la casa una vez y cuando me encontró maltrató a mi madre, delante de mí por dejarme ir, la violó y después siguió conmigo… me sentía tan asquerosa, tan mal…

Umeda, atónito, escuchaba esas revelaciones. Ella continuó su relato, apoyada en sus brazos, con la cabeza gacha.

-Me regañaba por no ser un niño, por ser mujer. Abusaba de mí, decía que no me merecía nada bueno porque era una débil y una llorona y no me dejaba tener amigos. Yo misma me odiaba tanto por no tener la fuerza necesaria para defenderme ni defender a mi mamá… lloraba mucho como él decía y al final aprendí a no quejarme por nada ni mostrar mi desagrado porque así me evitaba muchos golpes. En cuanto crecí escuché hablar de las becas de estudio, puse todo mi empeño en tener buenas notas y pude venir a la ciudad a estudiar teatro para aprender a ser otra persona. Quería mezclarme con un personaje cualquiera y olvidar que era Midori Tendo.

Conocí a Misaki después de la primera obra de teatro que organizó la academia para presentar a sus nuevos alumnos. Él me halagó mucho, me dijo que era hermosa… pero era muy dominante y me costaba contradecirlo. No lo quería pero fui a vivir con él. Y después empezó a maltratarme. Me resigné, pensando que al final, esa era la única vida que conocía… Ken y su amigo me rescataron y vine a dar con usted. Yo… yo ya sé que estoy mal. A veces deseaba empezar todo desde cero y por eso, cuando desperté en el hospital estaba muy confundida con todo, me levanté y me fui a la nueva casa de mi madre para estar con ella y ordenar mis ideas. Quizá… es lo único que he hecho sin recurrir a terceros que me digan qué hacer. Viví muy en paz en el campo pero… tuve que regresar porque… porque allí me di cuenta de que necesitaba verlo. Mi madre me ayudó a comprender que aquí tengo los cimientos para construir la realidad en la que yo quisiera vivir.

No tengo palabras para disculparme por mi falta.- siguió la joven, secándose las lágrimas y levantando la cabeza lentamente.- Sólo puedo decir que huí, como usted dice. Pero cuando llegué donde pensé que me sentía a salvo descubrí que ya lo estaba junto a usted. Tuve la libertad de no volver y empezar en otra parte, desde cero pero… pero si usted siente que todavía le queda valentía y puede ayudarme a hacer algo con lo que queda de mí yo… yo le prometo que… -

-No me prometas nada.- dijo Umeda poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la joven, acercándola y besándola en la frente. – Si vas a estar conmigo, en mi casa, será con toda esa libertad que soñaste. No será necesario que finjas lo que no quieres hacer, ni que trates de ser otra persona. Te quedarás conmigo y que el Cielo me sostenga si vuelves a irte. Te has ganado esa oportunidad desde que entraste a mi habitación echa un manojo de nervios. Y mientras… mientras ves qué haces con lo que dices que queda de ti, yo te cuidaré para que estés tranquila.

-Umeda… - lo llamó ella, dejándose envolver por él cuando la acomodó a su lado.

Pasaron la noche juntos, abrazados en la gran cama, con la luz encendida. Midori por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió en paz sin recurrir a medicamentos y él por su parte, aunque no estaba en paz, si estaba mucho más feliz.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U—u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto diez

Como un sueño.

Enero 19, 2007

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!

Antes de iniciar, como siempre, un saludo especial a quienes me escribieron:

_Lola 1655_

_Lilac.Kitsune_

_DarkCam_

_MirchuS_

_Kaoruluz_

_Karura Himura_

_KagomeKaoru_

_Kai250_

_Kaorumar_

_Michel 8 8 8_

_Gabyhiatt_

El próximo capítulo o acto se llamará "Epílogo" y veremos, básicamente, que fue de la serie Tsukio-Hen y que pasó con Ken, Kaori y sus gemelitos. Tenía ganas de relatar que fue de ellos aquí mismo pero decidí que ese párrafo de Midori y Umeda estaba bien para hacer un término más o menos feliz. Un final algo abierto porque analizándolos, me pareció que siendo como eran ellos (y en especial ella) decir de inmediato que habían sido felices y la pareja más estable del mundo hubiera sonado un poco falso. Dar un poco de libertad a los personajes no está mal… ya veremos que pasa con ellos más adelante, en entregas posteriores. Después de todo, ninguna historia termina más que en su relato… en alguna parte debe continuar, ¿no?

Entre las curiosidades de este final es que me dio mucho trabajo porque como me sucede a veces, escribí 6 versiones, con ideas diferentes. Un poco desesperada al notar que ya me había pasado en la fecha de actualización (el jueves pasado) opté por meter todas esas ideas a la licuadora y escribir lo que tienen aquí. El enfrentamiento entre Misaki y Umeda estaba pauteado desde el comienzo de la historia pero en una versión se desarrollaba en el departamento de Midori, con Umeda enfermo y delirando por la fiebre para morir con la mano de Midori entre las suyas. En otra, la balacera era con Ken metido en el medio. En otra versión Midori le pedía a Umeda que no volviera a buscarla nunca más y se iba para siempre, donde él reflexionaba que si ella estaba bien, él se contentaría sabiendo que la había amado. Pero eso era muy triste…

En lo personal, una escena que me dejó muy satisfecha fue aquella en que aparece Ken y después vuelve por Umeda para auxiliarlo. Después cuando lo cuida en el hospital hasta que despierta. Creo que me dio gusto darme cuenta que además de historias románticas, podía escribir cosas bellas sobre la amistad que es capaz de nacer a pesar de viejas rencillas. Como una flor que crece entre los escombros. Además, se me ocurre que con esa relación que se vislumbra entre ellos, será divertido escribir más adelante alguna cosa que los incluya a los dos.

Decidí poner también a Satori y Aoshi porque el episodio se venía bastante denso y además, porque hace tiempo que no hablaba de ellos.

Hasta el último párrafo dudé con Midori y Umeda pero… bah!, ellos se merecen su oportunidad. Ojalá les vaya bien y ella pueda buscar ayuda psicológica y tenga mucho apoyo, porque creo que lo necesita. Traté de que ella me quedara coherente con su historia de vida, forma de ser y de actuar pero realmente no sé si logré el objetivo. De todos modos me alegro por Umeda porque aunque comenzó siendo el malo en la entrega anterior, hay algo muy cierto en sus palabras cuando dice _"Ya sé que hice cosas malas ¿pero sabes? Yo no me he pasado la vida inventando mentiras y no merezco un castigo eterno por eso. He trabajado cada día y me he ganado honradamente mi dinero. Tengo una familia y compañeros que me respetan, un padre que me adora y del que siempre estoy pendiente, estoy haciendo nuevos amigos y tengo ideas nuevas para seguir creciendo y yo sólo quería un poco de tiempo para mostrarte todo eso para que no siguieras enfocada en mis aspectos negativos." _ Tal vez por eso Umeda al final se terminó ganando no sólo el corazón de Midori, sino también el de su mamá (o sea yo) y el de muchos de ustedes.

En fin, no me queda más que agradecer su apoyo en el accidentado trayecto como escritora aficionada y contarles que la próxima actualización será desde la ciudad de Chillán porque me voy de Santiago de Chile por varios días. Me siento muy contenta de haber llegado al término de esta historia y aunque aún me quedan ideas para seguirla, prefiero dejarla hasta aquí porque ya narré todo lo que quería contarles. De todos modos, Actuación sin Libreto aún no llega a su fin pero de momento, es necesario que me enfoque en las historias que tengo pendientes.

Un beso a todos y nos leemos en la próxima entrega y final. Gracias por todo.


	11. Epílogo

**Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen**

**Epílogo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Durante unos minutos se miraron como si estuvieran delante de un espejo. Pero lo cierto es que Kaori y Kori eran dos personas diferentes. Y embarazadas. Por su parte, Ken e Isshinta, el esposo del clon de Kaori se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos. Tenían el cabello rojizo y los ojos violeta pero la verdad, el resto de sus rasgos era bastante diferente.

Todo esto en el marco de una exposición sobre la Era Meiji donde se presentaron algunos trabajos del expositor Isshinta, basados en el mundo de Rurouni Kenshin, como actividad previa al lanzamiento de la serie de videos cuya edición estaba terminada y cuya campaña publicitaria había comenzado recientemente.

-Esto es muy divertido.- murmuró Akira, palmeando el hombro de Ken al ver a Kaori y Kori juntas. Isshinta, un hombre muy silencioso, sonrió a sus ídolos, a la par que recibía algunas felicitaciones por sus trabajos. – ¿Así que eres realmente un fanático de la serie?- preguntó Akira esta vez más interesado en el escultor.

-En realidad sólo soy un fanático de mi esposa y mi trabajo.- respondió.

Kori se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo.

-No te dejaré solo. Quizá prefieras quedarte con la Kaoru original ahora que la tienes frente a ti y me dejes de lado.- Por toda respuesta, Isshinta la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Kaori por su parte, se acercó a Ken. Misato, que ya había visto todas las esculturas, se unió al grupo.

-Me lo habían comentado pero no creí que el parecido fuera tan impactante… - dijo asombrada a las mujeres. Kaori y Kori coincidían en llevar el cabello suelto y llamaban mucho la atención.

-Pensé que serías alguna hermana gemela mía perdida.- dijo Kaori.- Esto es muy gracioso… además el embarazo…

-Tengo ocho meses.- respondió Kori.

-¡Yo también! Pero tendré gemelitos.

-Oh, yo sólo tendré uno…

Después de un buen rato de conversación, ambas mujeres ya se habían hecho amigas e intercambiaban números de teléfono y esas cosas. Los hombres por su parte hablaban de la serie de televisión, de las anécdotas en la grabación de la serie de Videos y ese tipo de cosas.

Por la noche, el matrimonio Nihimura llegó a casa y comentando las sorpresas que trajo ese día, se acostaron a dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_Notas de autora (odio hacer esto al medio de un relato pero es para que nadie se sienta perdido)_

_ Isshinta es un joven que no habla a causa de un trauma y se enamora de la hija de su vecina mediante fotografías. Con el tiempo tiene oportunidad de verla pero es tan tímido que no se le acerca. Cuando ve los carteles promocionales de la serie de "Rurouni Kenshin", la serie de televisión, comienza a ver la historia para sentirse más cerca del objeto de su afecto por el tremendo parecido que tiene con la actriz principal, pero lo cierto es que se comienza a fanatizar con la trama. Finalmente Kori llega a vivir al lado de su casa y lo acoge cuando a él se le incendia su hogar y todos los vecinos le vuelven la espalda. Se enamoran, él supera sus traumas y vuelve a hablar aunque lo hace muy poco._

_Como es escultor, tiene muchas figuritas de Kori, aunque para que no se notara tanto su amor por ella, la esculpía con la vestimenta de "Kaoru" pero siempre le pintaba los ojos negros. (ver De Amor y Silencio)_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Ken…

El aludido se movió soñoliento entre las sábanas de su cama, sonriendo feliz. Y siguió durmiendo.

-Ken… amor… -

-¿Mmmhh?- murmuró indefenso, con el cabello revuelto sobre la frente.

-Creo que es la hora.

-¿Qué hora? – dijo en voz baja antes de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que tengo contracciones… - dijo Kaori un poco asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Ante esas palabras, Ken se sentó en la cama como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Crees que ya van a…?

La mueca que hizo Kaori ante una nueva contracción lo hizo actuar rápidamente. Se levantó y llamó a un taxi que cinco minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Como el médico les dijo que eso podía pasar, tenían un bolso preparado para ese momento en especial, con todo lo que Kaori necesitaría en el hospital y antes de salir, él se colocó un pantalón de vestir sobre el pijama junto a una chaqueta, para verse decente. Abrigó a Kaori con una manta sobre los hombros y salieron a toda prisa.

-No puedo creer que sea tan pronto. Apenas esta semana cumpliste los ocho meses… - le dijo Ken tomando su mano en el asiento trasero del vehículo de alquiler.-… aunque el doctor... ¿Estás respirando como te indicaron en el taller?-

La joven asintió inhalando aire para tranquilizar sus nervios y aligerar la molestia que sentía. ¡Iba a ser mamá¡Iba a conocer a sus bebes! Pero estaba muy confundida al respecto porque también estaba asustada.

La ingresaron de inmediato a maternidad, a la sala donde la prepararían para el parto.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- decía una enfermera a otra.- Tiene dilatación nueve. En cualquier momento llegará al diez…- continuó, mientras trataba de poner algo en la espalda de Kaori. Ella sólo cerró los ojos y soportó el dolor, pensando en que todo eso pronto pasaría.

Al abrirlos, buscó a Ken… cada vez tenía más miedo y se le olvidaba coordinar su respiración con lo que estaba sintiendo. Todo estaba tan blanco y había tantas caras desconocidas. A lo lejos escuchó gritar a una mujer y el temor aumentó.

-Ken… - musitó, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Relájese.- le dijo una enfermera jovencita a su lado.- todo saldrá bien. Su esposo debe estar dando sus datos en recepción. Pronto lo verá, y también a su hijo.

-Son dos.- le corrigió Kaori.- Vienen dos bebés; señorita, es la primera vez que seré madre y no sé… ni siquiera tengo a mi mamá para preguntarle qué pasa… estoy muy asustada.

Una mujer de edad y gesto endurecido se acercó a Kaori.

-Escucha bien, cuando el doctor te lo indique, pujarás con toda tu fuerza. No lo hagas antes aunque sientas deseos. Hazlo sólo si te lo pide¿entendiste? Sientas lo que sientas, sólo si te lo pide.- Reiteró. La mujer se retiró con cara de pocos amigos. La enfermera jovencita se volvió hacia Kaori.

-El médico verificará que tu dilatación está bien. Si te pide pujar, es que es el momento adecuado y no te rasgarías tanto allí abajo. Hay otras mamás que hacen mucha fuerza, su vagina no se dilata lo suficiente y se rompen bastante cuando sale su hijo.

Kaori sintió que le rasuraban el vello púbico. Miró a la enfermera.

-Es por higiene. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Oye… déjame hacerte una pregunta.- agregó mirando con cautela hacia otra parte.- ¿Tú eres Hayahama Kaori, de Rurouni Kenshin?

Kaori asintió. No podía hablar con el torbellino de emociones en su cabeza.

-Yo amaba esa serie y la veo cada vez que la reponen. En cuanto salga la serie de videos, los compraré todos.- dijo en voz baja, pero animada la simpática enfermera. Después miró hacia la puerta y vio aparecer al doctor. –Parece que ya estás lista, vienen por ti.-

-Ken… - musitó Kaori, casi suplicando.

Cuando la enfermera entendió que Ken Nihimura, es decir, Kenshin estaba en el hospital, decidió hacer algo un poco arriesgado. Salió corriendo del pabellón y lo encontró entrando al pasillo de maternidad. Lo reconoció enseguida y lo tomó de una mano, para apresurarlo.

-Su esposa está adentro, llamándolo. Entre allí y tome su mano. Tiene que darle ánimo porque está aterrorizada la pobre.-

Ken entró al pabellón, asegurando a quien le preguntara que era el padre de las criaturas. Alcanzó a tomar una de las manos de Kaori cuando el doctor le pidió que pujara.

La chica sintió, aparte de un dolor atravesar su bajo vientre, algo caliente fluir entre sus piernas. Hizo tanta fuerza como pudo hasta que el doctor le pidió que parara. Estaba exhausta pero sabía que eso se iba a prolongar.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor.- le dijo Ken, acariciando su frente que comenzaba a humedecerse. Al recibir la mirada agradecida de su esposa, se alegró más que nunca de estar ahí, en ese momento.

-Ya Kaori… otra vez…

Kaori cerró los ojos a la par que gemía y hacía fuerza. Sintió esta vez un desgarro pero no se detuvo. Y algo redondo haciendo presión desde adentro de su vagina para salir al mundo.

-Un poco más, Kaori…-

Con un agotador esfuerzo y un grito, salió el primero de sus hijos. De inmediato se puso a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones mientras el médico le cortaba el cordón umbilical y se lo pasaba a una enfermera que lo limpió un poco y le hizo un rápido examen. Ken miraba atónito la escena y Kaori esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad tal que logró iluminar su rostro a pesar del cansancio.

Envolvieron al bebé y se lo pusieron sobre el pecho mientras el médico seguía mirando entre sus piernas. Kaori alcanzó a saludar a su hijo y a besarlo en la cabeza cuando lo apartaron de ella.

-Has sido muy valiente y muy buena paciente, Kaori.- le dijo el doctor.- Ahora debes hacer otro esfuerzo para que salga el hermanito.-

Rato después, otro pequeño lloraba en la habitación, mientras la placenta que quedaba dentro de la joven salía de ella y era desechada. Todo había salido de maravilla y al salir de ese pabellón, Ken firmó un par de autógrafos, aunque uno iba con dedicatoria y agradecimientos muy especiales para una sonriente enfermera fanática de su personaje.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Midori despertó al sentir la caricia de la brisa de Junio en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pensó fue: "Luz… aquí hay tanta luz". Las cortinas del cuarto se mecían con el viento que se colaba por la ventana y un fuerte resplandor proveniente de afuera la invitó a levantarse.

Se estiró elegantemente a medida que se acercaba al ventanal, descalza y cubierta con un camisón delgado, dejando atrás las sábanas blancas de algodón revueltas sobre la cama que la acogió durante esa noche. Al cruzar el ventanal notó el viento helado de la playa, contrastando con el calor que manaba del rey Sol. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la caricia sobre sus mejillas continuara. Se sentía feliz.

Era libre.

Apoyó las manos en el barandal que rodeaba el porche y casi de inmediato sintió una presencia a su espalda. Luego, junto a sus manos, las de Umeda se aferraron a la madera, dejándola atrapada con su cuerpo. Y por un rato, ambos miraron el mar.

-Me gustas cuando callas… -comenzó Umeda en voz baja, cerca de su oído.-… porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y algo maravilloso sucedió. Midori se volvió entre los brazos de Umeda y mirándole a la cara, le sonrió.

Eran compañeros de vida. Eran iguales.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?

Esta vez, Umeda soltó una leve carcajada.

-Ni siquiera me das el beneficio de pensar que lo pude haber compuesto para ti.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que lo he oído antes en alguna parte. Usted no puede engañarme.

Umeda se rindió, suspirando derrotado.

-Se lo robé a un poeta. A un sujeto que se llamaba Pablo Neruda. Por lo que tengo entendido, este es uno de sus poemas más famosos. Estoy seguro que en español rimará mucho mejor que en japonés.

-Pienso lo mismo. Y dígame… ¿cómo se titula esa poesía?

-Hum… pues… pues se llama "Poema número quince". De hecho, el libro se llama "Veinte poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada". Lo tengo en mi biblioteca y cuando quieras te lo puedo prestar.

-Me gustaría más que me las recitara, como acaba de hacer.

-Oh, no… no, porque no todos los poemas son felices y este que acabo de recitar me pareció adecuado para ti, en este día. Espero no tener que sentirme inspirado para dedicarte uno trágico, como el Poema Veinte.

Midori se reacomodó para quedar de frente mirando el mar, nuevamente.

-Es hermoso. Gracias por traerme, Umeda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, te traje porque quería. Hace años leí que el Océano Pacífico era un lugar que no tenía memoria. Un lugar donde uno podía olvidarse de las cargas que tenía en el corazón y ser uno mismo.- soltando la baranda, con una mano Umeda atrapó el mentón de Midori para hacer que lo mirara una vez más.- Y debe ser cierto. Te he visto sonreír bastante en estos días.

-He tenido motivos. Me he sentido bien aunque… me extrañó no verlo en la cama hace un rato.

-Ah, eso… pues fue culpa del enano pelirrojo. El muy tarado me despertó temprano. No debí darle mi número de celular.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Nada. Es decir… quería que supiera que ya habían nacido su par de mocosos… - un leve codazo en las costillas hizo que Umeda se retractara de inmediato.-… es decir, sus "dulces gemelitos". Fue anoche que Kaori comenzó con el trabajo de parto así que ya te imaginarás, Ken tuvo que correr en la noche al hospital con ella y luego esperar. Pero todo salió muy bien. Fue parto natural y aunque dice que ella está cansada, también está muy feliz.

-Claro que debe estarlo. Tengo entendido que Kaori antes había sufrido un aborto y recuerdo que usted la cuidaba porque ella tenía problemas con este embarazo.

-Así es. Pero todo ha salido bien para ellos y en verdad, creo que se lo merecen. Han superado muchos obstáculos y ya era tiempo de que les tocara vivir cosas felices. Aunque Ken sigue siendo un idiota.- agregó Umeda, satisfecho.

-¿Y cómo se llaman los bebés?

-Pues… no han sido muy originales con los nombres. Uno se llama Kojiro en honor al padre de Kaori y el otro se llama Kuro, que era el nombre del primer director que tuvo la serie de "Ruroken" y que al parecer, fue como un padre para Ken en algún momento de su vida. Kojiro y Kuro Nihimura -Hayahama. Tremendos nombres… si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo, se apellidaría "Sawada-Tendo". No suena tan mal.- dijo Umeda, distraído. De inmediato Midori se tensó y él se dio cuenta. –Lo siento. No estaba insinuando… -

-Está bien… - dijo ella esta vez, volviéndose completamente.- No tiene que disculparse.- siguió, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de Umeda y alzando el rostro para darle un beso.- Sería lindo tener hijos… usted sería un buen padre.

-Y tú serías una madre hermosa, Midori.

-Pero… pero no sé si sea una buena mamá. Yo… no lo sé… -

-Yo te ayudaré. Aprenderemos juntos. Yo también sería padre por primera vez y estoy seguro que estaré muy nervioso. Y si nuestro hijo hereda tu belleza y mi inteligencia, será espectacular.- dijo él muy entusiasmado con la idea.- Tú eres más bondadosa que yo, así que le enseñarás a rezar, a ser amable con los demás. Le enseñarás a cantar y espantarás a los monstruos que vivan debajo de su camita cuando entres a su cuarto. Y curarás sus heridas con un beso.

-Y usted, Umeda… usted le enseñará a vivir, a ser feliz. Le enseñará a jugar y a crecer en un hogar protegido. Yo… quisiera haber aprendido todo eso. -

-Sshhht… Recuerda que estamos en el lugar donde no hay memoria. Le enseñaré a nuestro hijo todo lo que quieras pero con tu ayuda. Y sobre ser feliz o no serlo… es algo que uno aprende solo, a medida que pasan los años. Nosotros le podemos dar una idea de cómo hacerlo pero al final, él decidirá qué cosas lo harán sentirse pleno. Y me gustaría tanto ver que tú también logras eso… -

Midori con calma, dio un pequeño brinco, apoyando sus manos en la baranda, de modo que con el impulso pudo sentarse en ella. Enredó las piernas entre los barrotes de madera que la sostenían para no perder el equilibrio y miró a Umeda largo rato.

Notó las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y las hebras plateadas que aparecían en sus sienes. Estaba un poco ojeroso aún, con el cabello en desorden moviéndose ayudado por el viento en una graciosa danza. La joven se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le sonrió.

-¿Se dio cuenta del tipo de conversación que acabamos de tener?

Umeda se acercó más a ella. Tanto que Midori tuvo que separar las rodillas para recibirlo.

-Claro que si. Quería compartir ese sueño contigo. Ya sé que acordamos que no te molestaría con planes a futuro pero…

Midori lo besó largo rato, echándole los brazos al cuello. Eso lo sorprendió porque generalmente no era tan efusiva.

-Usted mismo dijo que este era el lugar sin memoria.- dijo ella al separarse un poco de su boca.- Y su sueño no me asusta porque… porque es uno que he comenzado a tener yo también.

- Midori, tú…

- Lo amo, Umeda. Lo amo, lo amo… y… y no me da susto decírselo porque me siento bien haciéndolo y quiero que usted lo sepa. Lo amo mucho, Umeda.

Al sentir los labios de la joven nuevamente sobre los suyos, Umeda sintió pronto un fuerte calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La emoción estaba causando estragos en sus sentidos así que tomando a la joven como si fuera una pluma, la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-Una vez escuché que me decías eso entre sueños… - murmuró mientras la besaba.- Y no estaba seguro de si había sido real. Pero me gusta como suena tu voz cuando lo dices.

-¿No lo aburriré si se lo repito?-

-Te aseguro que no.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El estreno de la serie de Videos "Rurouni Kenshin: Tsukio-Hen" fue todo un éxito. Y el nombre de Aoshi Miyasaki ingresó de inmediato al Salón de Honor de los directores japoneses por el gran trabajo realizado. Los expertos advirtieron que se encontraban frente a un trabajo que de inmediato se convertiría en un título de culto no por lo freak sino por la maestría en la forma de presentar la historia.

En una entrevista concedida para un importante canal de televisión, Aoshi comentó que el mérito era de Nobuhiro Watsuki ya que sus viñetas sirvieron casi en su totalidad para la conformación de los videos. Pocos días después, Watsuki en otra entrevista para una revista especializada en manga, animé y videos, diría que "(…) el señor Miyasaki es un hombre muy humilde. Estaba muy preocupado en no pasar a llevar la historia que creé. Francamente, su trabajo me impresionó profundamente… ¡le quedó mucho mejor que a mí! Quizá deberíamos asociarnos… sería bueno porque el trabajo de mangaka absorbe mucho tiempo y siempre me hacen falta manos. Él realmente es un hombre muy talentoso".

Otra de las cosas que llamaron la atención de la serie fue la participación de Ken Nihimura, de quien un crítico dijo lo siguiente en la misma revista de la que hablábamos anteriormente: "Realmente yo no le tenía mucha fe a Nihimura cuando se mencionó su nombre como el confirmado en la serie "Rurouni Kenshin", así como a su coprotagonista, quien prácticamente fue seleccionada por su linda cara (aunque también nos dio la gran sorpresa). (..). Pensé, como fanático de la historieta manga, que él no era el adecuado para interpretar a Kenshin Himura y que deberían buscar a un actor que fuera realmente actor porque, no olvidemos que Nihimura hasta el momento sólo era un profesor de kendo para los actores. Después de iniciar la serie con un trabajo aceptable, cuyo nivel fue aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo, y darnos una grata sorpresa en la película, la verdad, todos pensábamos que ya había sacado todo su potencial a la luz. Pero en esta serie Nihimura una vez más deja a todos con la boca abierta. (…) Uno realmente se contagia con esa angustia del asesino que se vuelve loco porque su corazón no está de acuerdo con las acciones que comete. Y eso no es mérito del director. Ha sido un agrado ver el proceso de madurez de este ya actor en toda ley que no tiene nada que envidiar a otros con más experiencia. Y no sólo es su actuación lo que llama la atención, sino el hecho de que DE VERDAD parece un chico de tan solo catorce o quince años. Para tal efecto, Nihimura se tomó muy en serio este trabajo e inició una estricta dieta para bajar de peso, además de teñirse el cabello. Ken Nihimura nos demuestra que la constancia es lo que necesita cualquier persona para llegar a ser el mejor. (…)"

Desde luego que ese año, la serie de Videos ganó varios premios, entre los cuales destacaban maquillaje, dirección, banda sonora. Ken fue nominado a mejor actor aunque al final ganó otra persona. De todos modos, el pensar que lo habían nominado en vez de otros a quienes él consideraba de los mejores, lo tenía muy satisfecho.

Aoshi por su parte estaba muy atareado. De muchas casas televisivas y productoras lo llamaban para ofrecerle lo que quisiera para hacer… lo que quisiera. Pero Aoshi quería tomarse las cosas con calma y en cuanto Satori tuvo vacaciones en la universidad, la tomó de una mano, la subió al avión con su pequeño hijo y se fueron todos a disfrutar de unos merecidos días junto al abuelo Momoshiro y su novia, con quien contrajo matrimonio.

Después de intentarlo mucho, una revista importante pudo convencer a Ken de hacer una sesión de fotos además de una entrevista para ellos. Con la primera portada de Ken en una revista que no era de manga y animé, aquella edición tuvo que ser reeditada para cubrir la demanda que tenía. El reportaje era extenso, hablaba sobre el trabajo de Ken, su participación en otras producciones como el maestro de kendo y algunos datos sobre su vida hogareña. La verdad es que lo más atrayente de Ken era eso: su escasa exposición pública a pesar de lo famoso de su personaje. Y parecía ser que a las mujeres les atraía mucho más un hombre famoso que le era fiel a su esposa que aquellos que se jactaban de haber tenido muchas parejas.

"Por el momento quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo, a mi esposa y a mis hijos" comentaba en una parte de la entrevista en la que se le preguntaba sobre sus proyectos a futuro. "Es mi mayor interés. Además, es agradable volver a tener tiempo para visitar a mis amigos y poder visitar los dojos a los que iba para practicar mis técnicas. Generalmente el kendo que se les enseña a los actores es muy simplificado… básicamente se les enseña a moverse y que se vea bien en la cámara, pero el kendo es mucho más que eso. Es disciplina, fuerza, es vitalidad, es seguridad… a veces he tenido alumnos que han querido seguir por ese camino. Entonces voy y les invito a seguir aprendiendo y para ello los mando con quienes yo considero verdaderos maestros. Yo mismo tengo una práctica dentro de un rato."

"**Te apasiona mucho el kendo¿verdad?**"

"Desde luego que si. Mediante él he podido ordenar mis ideas a lo largo de mi vida. Además, es mi trabajo, me apasiona, me gusta mucho enseñarlo y ver como la gente aprende cosas a través de su práctica. (…) Quizá en mi vida pasada fui un samurai. Quién sabe"

"**¿Este año aparecerás en pantalla o te estancarás en Kenshin Himura? Hasta el momento es lo único que has hecho."**

"En lo personal no me molesta personificar a Kenshin. No lo siento como un estancamiento. Kenshin es alguien muy especial, con diversos matices. En la serie comenzaba como alguien muy humilde y servicial. Muy amable. Pero yo mismo me sorprendí cuando en su primera batalla real (la de Sombrero Negro) él se enfada tanto y deja entrever por primera vez parte de esa locura de asesino que aún llevaba en su interior. También me sorprendió el notar la fuerza de sus sentimientos por Kaoru. Cuando pensó que estaba en peligro se volvió loco y eso pasaba reiteradamente más tarde. Siempre procuraba su protección primero antes que el de los demás. Entonces, yo tenía que pensar en actuar a alguien que estaba enamorado pero que por algún motivo no lo decía hasta que las circunstancias lo forzaban a reaccionar. Después era un hombre que iba donde su maestro a tratar de superarse y ahí descubrí a un Kenshin que en otra época había sido un chico muy arrogante. En ese momento me empecé a asustar con lo que podría seguir descubriendo de él. Lo que sucede en la serie de Videos fue muy fuerte. Amar tanto a alguien para terminar matándola por accidente y todo eso de la violencia de la época. En la serie de tv se vio muy poca sangre en comparación a este nuevo trabajo… pero en fin, como ves, no es posible que interpretar a Kenshin sea estancarse porque las épocas de su vida tienen diferencias muy marcadas de personalidad. Y cada historia de él es un desafío nuevo."

"**Se dice que la historia de Watsuki actualmente está en su fase final y que las ventas han ido aumentando considerablemente, lo que hace pensar que habría una nueva entrega audiovisual de Kenshin. En ese caso ¿tú lo harías?"**

"Ese tema no es algo que dependa de mí sino de los productores. En lo personal no tengo ningún problema con eso y me pregunto qué será lo nuevo que descubriré de él. Le tengo mucho cariño a Kenshin, porque como sabes, durante el rodaje de la serie conocí a mi esposa." (…)

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Sales muy bien en las fotos. Tendré que cuidarte porque no faltará la mujer que te quiera robar.- dijo Kaori cerrando la revista luego de leer el reportaje. Los gemelos dormían en su cunita e Inuyasha montaba la guardia nocturna en el patio mientras miraba la luna.

-Sabes que soy sólo tuyo.- mencionó Ken, acercándose a ella con una bandeja en las manos.- Aquí tienes tu cena. Este par de angelitos te tienen muy atareada.-

-Asi es, Ken. Mamá Nadesico y mamá Miranda me ayudan bastante cuando pueden venir pero no sé…. Extraño tanto a mi mamá. Tú me ayudas mucho, pero no es suficiente… quizá sea bueno buscar más ayuda. Ken, tu crees que… -

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Ken mientras ponía la bandeja sobre las piernas de Kaori.- No quiero a ese sujeto merodeando por aquí nuevamente.

-Pero Ken… Umeda dice que… -

-¿"Umeda dice"¿Ya has hablado con él?-

-Pues… él me trajo la revista.- la joven madre sonrió tímidamente a su marido.- ya se instaló definitivamente en Tokio porque su hermano le cedió la casa. Y puede venir… -

-Olvídalo.

-Ken, no seas rencoroso. Además no me has dejado hablar.

-Está bien. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Que Umeda me dijo que justo estaba de vacaciones y que podía ayudarme si lo necesitaba porque Midori está trabajando y se siente solo en casa. Me confidenció que eso le serviría para ir practicando lo de ser papá… -

-Claro, y tiene que hacerlo con MIS hijos.

-Pero Ken… Umeda ha…

-"Cambiado y es una buena persona". Mira, no se me olvida que una vez…-

Ken pensó un poco antes de hablar. Luego miró los ojos de Kaori y después a sus bebés durmiendo plácidamente. Se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Tienes razón. Él ha cambiado. Y tú eres muy leal a mí. Discúlpame, a veces me pongo celoso sin razón. Mi amor, si para ti está bien que venga ese gorila a ayudarte, está bien.-

-No, no, Ken, olvídalo. Es decir… podemos contratar a una enfermera que me ayude hasta que me acostumbre y después… -

-Kaori.- dijo Ken tomándola por los hombros.- No te preocupes. Dile a Umeda que venga cuando quiera para estar contigo. Asi te hará compañía y además podrán conversar. Te amo mucho, Kaori y sé que eso es lo que más te gustaría. Podrás saber más de tu mamá y a la vez estarás más tranquila con alguien conocido.

-Gracias, Ken.-

-De nada.- dijo éste besándola en los labios, antes de robarle un poco de postre.

Al rato se estaban quedando dormidos, abrazados, cuando Ken murmuró:

-Pero si la primera palabra de mis hijos es: "Papá" y se la dicen a Umeda, ni los dioses lo salvarán de la pateadura que voy a darle.

-Ken…- lo llamó Kaori. Lo iba a reprender por tal idea cuando él la besó de un modo que ni ella se acordó después de qué estaban hablando.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

_Fin epílogo._

_Fin Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen._

_Marzo 8, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

Hola!!!

Gracias a quienes se acordaron de mí en el capítulo anterior.

_Kaoru-Niimura_

_Kai250_

_Karura Himura_

_kagomekaoru_

_BattousaiKamiya_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_MICH-SAMA_

_silvi-chan_

_MirchuS_

_Kaorumar_

_gabyhyatt_

_lolix1655_

_Lilac.Kitsune_

Finalmente se reportaron y sus comentarios me dieron mucho ánimo.

Gracias además a:

_Adazmerize Heleison_

_Alassea_

_Alexandra Shinomor__i_

_ALPHAJACK_

_AoMe Hs_

_blue ningyo _

_Burakki Leo_

_Cedrica de Lyrou_

_CiNtHiA_

_o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-_

_DarkCam_

_Dark Shadow_

_Emy_

_Ghia-Hikari_

_Hada_

_Justary-san_

_KaOrA-FGV-16_

_Kaoru-Neko_

_Kaoru Himura Elric_

_kaorusanz_

_Kaoru86 Kamiya_

_Kaorudono8_

_Kaoruluz_

_Kaorumar_

_Karasu no Hime_

_Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri_

_limekamiya_

_Lyneth_

_Maki-san_

_Mari _

_mer1_

_Mia T._

_Michel 8 8 8_

_mikomi shinomori_

_Mila de Lioncourt_

_Mirna Himura_

_Misao-21_

_misaohx_

_misao shinomori-12_

_naoko L-K_

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_Reiko Navi-san_

_RENGOKU_

_Rinsita-chan_

_Ruby P. Black_

_Satsuki Haru_

_Tsuki-Ra_

_Yukari_

_Yume Fujimi_

_YuNa_

Quienes en algún momento también leyeron la historia y dejaron comentarios.

Como ven, este es el ultimo capítulo de "Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen". Bueno… en toda ley lo era el anterior; éste es algo así como lo que no se vio, como aquellas escenas que salen en las películas después que ha salido el final y pasan la canción con los créditos y todo eso.

Me alegré mucho de ver a algunas personas de las que hacía tiempo no sabía. Sobre lo de leer sus trabajos, trataré de hacerlo en estos días… mi computador anda muy lento y demora mucho en cargar las páginas. Eso me complica.

Lo de las entrevistas se me ocurrió cuando fui a comprar unos útiles escolares para la lista de mi mamá y me encontré con un dibujo en un estuche de un sujeto que se parecía a Ken Nihimura según yo. Pero como en esta página no se pueden poner fotos, me inventé un fotolog con el fin de subir esa foto esta semana, junto a su entrevista. Sería divertido, creo yo, ver algo así. El nombre del fotolog termina con "blankaoru".

Quedé conforme con la escena del parto. Es decir, al principio iba a hablar de una futura madre muy feliz pero luego me imaginé en esa situación, sola y sin mi mamá al lado. ¡¡Creo que Kaori se sentiría muy perdida!! Más si sólo tiene a Ken a su lado todo el tiempo. De pronto hasta me dio un poco de pena pensar en todo eso y me arrepentí de no haberle dejado más familia. Por eso al final lo más cercano a ellos que tiene es Umeda y Ken así lo ha entendido.

También me gustó la escena de Midori y Umeda en la playa… creo que es mi favorita en esta historia. Después quise escribir más sobre ellos pero pensé que mejor los dejaba hasta ahí… después de todo, Kaori por ahí hace un cometario cerca del final que nos da algunas luces de cómo están ellos actualmente.

Sobre Kori e Isshinta, me pareció justo mencionarlos al final de esta entrega cuando hice lo mismo con Ken y Kaori en la historia de ellos. Fue como una vuelta de mano entre dos fics…

"Actuación sin Libreto: Seisohen" será una entrega más corta que ésta aunque aún no decido su fecha de estreno. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo planificando "Kenshin, un chico en Apuros" y encima, tengo tanto que terminar. Me han tocado duros estos dos últimos años pero espero terminar todos mis cuentos.

Les dejo un beso porque me voy a trabajar en lo de la foto del fotolog. En una de esas podemos jugar un poco a lo de las entrevistas y le hacen preguntas a los personajes.

Otra cosa. Amo Chillán porque allí vive el amor de mi vida. Lo malo es que es en el campo campo y ni por teléfono pude conectarme a Internet.

Gracias una vez más por haber llegado hasta aquí y leer la historia. Por fin una más terminada, eso me pone contenta porque es una nueva meta alcanzada. Ya llegarán más historias y espero que al menos alguna de ellas gane un espacio en vuestros corazones.

Se despide muy contenta aunque cansada, su amiga Blankaoru.


End file.
